


Bad Things

by Ebrume



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebrume/pseuds/Ebrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella recorre el país en un viaje de autodescubrimiento. Forks parecía ser un sitio como los demás… pero puede que algo le haga cambiar de opinión. OoC. AH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo los tomé prestados durante unas cuantas páginas.

  
Había llegado al pueblo hacía apenas tres semanas. Vagaba sin rumbo a lo largo y ancho del país en un viaje de autodescubrimiento, esperando que esta experiencia me ayudase a conocerme, a descubrir qué es lo que realmente quería. Porque me encontraba perdida, y sin ningún aliciente que me indicase qué dirección tomar.

Cuando todo el mundo se había devanado los sesos en cartas de admisión, en matrículas de educación profesional o en cómo sacarles dinero a sus padres unos años más sin dar palo al agua, yo me había estancado. No quería hacer nada de eso. No sabía a qué quería dedicarme, los dieciocho para mí eran una edad demasiado temprana para decidir el resto de mi vida. Pero sí sabía que no quería seguir en casa, no quería ser una carga para nadie, y lo más importante: quería vivir mi vida.

Llevaba casi un año en la carretera, parando cada pocos meses para buscar un trabajo que me permitiese seguir conduciendo algunos cientos de millas más. Forks no parecía nada especial, solamente otro lugar en el que conseguir ese sustento que necesitaba.

Rápidamente encontré trabajo como camarera en uno de los pocos bares del pueblo.

Servir mesas siempre era uno de los empleos más fáciles de conseguir.

Ben era el dueño del bar y lo había heredado de su abuelo pocos meses atrás. Parece que el viejo señor Cheney no quiso abandonar el fuerte hasta que no le quedó más remedio y su nieto aceptó gustoso la dirección del negocio. Según todo el mundo, el bar había recibido un importante lavado de cara pero yo no podía ver muy bien en qué: una barra en forma de isla en medio del bar, una mesa de billar, una diana y unas cuantas mesas en los laterales completaban el local.

Fue mi segunda semana allí, cuando ya estaba acostumbrada y establecida tanto en el pueblo como en el trabajo, que él atravesó la puerta.

Sé que mi mandíbula se descolgó al observar cómo esos vaqueros oscuros le marcaban el trasero y cómo esa camiseta de manga corta me dejaba entrever sus abdominales. Angela hizo chocar nuestras caderas al tiempo que me susurraba.

—No te recomendaría babear así ante Masen. —Ignoré su comentario, tomando buena nota de su nombre y lo seguí con la mirada hasta la zona del billar.

—¿No se supone que tiene que pedir en la barra? —Una de las primeras cosas que aprendí al llegar aquí fue que siempre se atiende desde la barra.

—Sí, siempre va a saludar a los chicos primero, ya vendrá luego —dijo mientras Masen palmeaba la espalda de Emmett como si fuesen buenos amigos—. En serio, al menos disimula un poco o, como se dé cuenta, te comerá con patatas.

Se me escapó una risa y alcé una ceja como pidiendo una aclaración. Pero escuché mi nombre a mis espaldas, lo que hizo que lo demás tuviera que esperar.

—Bella, guapa, ¿me pones otra?

—Claro, Daniel. ¡Marchando otra Bud! —Le puse una nueva botella al tiempo que retiraba el casco vacío.  
Daniel, o el señor Walters como seguía llamándole en mi interior, era uno de los habituales. No había faltado ni un solo día desde que había entrado a trabajar. Se juntaba cada tarde con sus amigos, otros hombres del pueblo, para jugar a las cartas y apostar sobre los resultados de la siguiente jornada de baseball. Y era un adulador nato, elegante como solo saben serlo esos señores que han nacido antes de 1950.

—Refréscame la memoria, ¿por qué este es un viaje de paso?

—Todavía me queda mucho mundo que recorrer y conocer, Daniel.

—Entonces, ¿no has cambiado de idea?

—No, me temo que no —dije sonriendo, el anciano me caía bien.

—Ya sabes, estás a tiempo de replanteártelo. Y el bueno de Ben sabe que no ganaría ni la mitad de dinero si no os tuviese a Angela y a ti contratadas. ¡Unas bellezas como vosotras animan a venir al bar!

—Sabes que no puedes vivir sin cerveza, vendrías igual. Aunque seguramente no podrías practicar tu repertorio de piropos, no creo que Ben apreciase los cumplidos tanto como nosotras.

Me giré esperando que Angela secundase mi comentario, pero ella estaba atendiendo a ese chico que me había dejado la garganta seca. Estaban conversando animadamente mientras ella le servía una cerveza de barril.

Me estaba quedando anonadada otra vez cuando él me miró directamente a los ojos, ampliando su sonrisa ladina. Rápidamente me giré, encontrándome con las cejas alzadas del señor Walters.

Doblemente cazada.

Podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas y tensión en la mandíbula, pero intenté que no se me notase demasiado. No podía hacer nada ante la rojez de mis mejillas aunque podía intentar disimular.

Lamentablemente no tuve mucho tiempo para seguir mi nueva estrategia.

—¿Conoces a Edward? —El tono de Daniel era casual pero al mismo tiempo su mirada me decía que no lo era.

—¿Qué…? ¿Quién…? ¡Ah!... No, no le conozco. —Claramente no iba a recibir ningún premio por mi oratoria, y la idea de disimular… bueno, puede que estuviera sobrevalorada.

—Pues él parece conocerte —dijo señalando ligeramente con su copa.

—¿Cómo…?

Volví a darme la vuelta para ver como Masen —ahora también conocido como Edward— seguía mirándome y con esa brillante sonrisa aún pintada en los labios alzó la cerveza en forma de saludo y se marchó contoneándose hacia la mesa de billar. Puede que no se contoneara, pero a mí me lo parecía y ese vaivén de sus nalgas podría llegar a ser hipnótico.

Daniel carraspeó llamando mi atención y se limitó a decirme que tuviese cuidado, antes de dejar un par de billetes sobre la barra y marcharse.

Las burlas de Angela sobre lo que había bautizado como mi “cara de pez” no se hicieron esperar. Y cada vez que él pasaba por el bar ella me ponía morritos, abriendo y cerrando los labios como si buscase aire.

Por fin era domingo por la tarde y ya habíamos cerrado, solo nos quedaba recoger para poder irnos a casa y disfrutar de esa noche y todo el lunes libre. Cuando el señor Cheney dirigía el local no se cerraba ningún día y los camareros tenían turnos, pero Ben había preferido reducir la plantilla y cerrar la noche del domingo y todo el lunes para que pudiésemos descansar.

—¿No habías quedado hoy con Ben? —A nadie le había sorprendido cuando el jefe al fin se lanzó, le pidió una cita a Angela y esta aceptó gustosa. La atracción que había entre ellos dos era más que obvia.

—Sí, la segunda cita —contestó ella con una sonrisilla tonta.

—Entonces, ¡qué haces todavía aquí! Ve, no querrás llegar tarde —la azucé con un gesto.

—Bella, Ben es el jefe, sabe perfectamente a que hora salimos…

—Sí, pero de momento, no necesita saber cuanto tiempo tardas en arreglarte… eso déjalo para más adelante —dije dedicándole una sonrisa pícara.

—Pero aún queda mucho que hacer —le eché un vistazo al bar al tiempo que ella lo abarcaba con un ademán de su brazo.

Mientras yo había estado afanándome con los vasos sucios y las cuentas detrás de la barra, ella ya había subido todas las sillas y barrido el suelo.

—No digas tonterías, me quedan cuatro vasos. Sacar la basura y fregar puedo hacerlo perfectamente sola —la vi vacilar ligeramente y añadí— además, te mereces una buena ducha después del día de hoy, no querrás ir con este olor, ¿no? —dije agarrándome la camiseta para dar más énfasis, pero vi sus intenciones y no le di tiempo a replicar— Sí, a pesar de que sabe perfectamente donde trabajas.

Finalmente se rindió y fue a recoger sus cosas, al tiempo que yo aprovechaba para sacar la basura. Se estaba colocando la bufanda cuando preguntó:

—¿Estás segura?, puedo quedarme un poco más.

—¡Segurísima!

—Está bien, el letrero de “abierto” está apagado, así que no debería de haber ningún problema, pero acuérdate de cerrar la puerta cuando me vaya.

—No te preocupes. Pásalo bien y ¡consíguenos un aumento!

—¡Eres terrible! —dijo con una carcajada antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Acabé los últimos vasos y subí el volumen de la radio para poder oírla mientras fregaba el suelo. Empecé por la esquina del billar. Los estores ya estaban bajados por lo que, a pesar de la lámpara que había sobre el tapete, la zona estaba en penumbra. Aún así esa pequeña luz hacía brillar su color verde llevando toda mi atención hacia la mesa.

Recordé la tarde anterior, en la que Edward se había animado a jugar. Inclinado sobre la mesa y con el trasero en pompa había hecho mis delicias y un poco también las de Angela —aunque ella no lo admitiese— tras la barra.

Sacudí un poco la cabeza intentando centrarme: fregar e irme a casa. Eso era todo. No quería que me llevase toda la noche.

Ya casi había acabado cuando la sexy voz de Jace Everett se coló por los altavoces. Tenía como norma nunca bailar en el lugar de trabajo, pero esta canción me encantaba y estando sola... Así que usé la fregona como una suerte de compañero de baile-guión-barra y volví a entretenerme.

Estaba claro que esa noche nunca llegaría a casa.

En el momento álgido de la canción y tras el cual me había prometido internamente que volvería al trabajo, un carraspeo me sorprendió con el culo casi pegado al suelo. Fue un milagro que no me cayera sobre mis posaderas del susto. Había bajado con gracia hasta mi posición pero, lamentablemente, mi ascenso fue muy diferente.

Grazné un “está cerrado” al tiempo que me giraba para contemplar a Edward, alias Masen, alias el chico que me volvía loca, con una sonrisa de predador en los labios y una mirada arranca bragas.

—Está cerrado —repetí con voy más clara y toda la entereza que pude reunir, que no fue mucha.

—Había luz y…

—El letrero está apagado —le interrumpí, señalándoselo— Está cerrado.

—La puerta estaba abierta.

—Angela acaba de salir iba a cerrarla ahora. Tu cerveza tendrá que esperar. —Quizás estaba siendo más brusca de lo normal pero me sentía avergonzada e intimidada.

—En realidad, estaba pensando en tomarme un whisky.

—Pues me temo que pasa exactamente lo mismo que con la cerveza.

—¿No quieres tomarte un whisky conmigo… —iba a contestarle de nuevo que habíamos cerrado, pero la continuación de su frase me dejó muda por un instante—… en mi casa?

No era tonta, sabía lo que se escondía detrás de una invitación como esa. Siempre había algún chico que probaba suerte con la camarera nueva. A todos los demás había sido demasiado fácil rechazarlos, no despertaban mi interés. Pero Edward… él había despertado mi interés y otras cosas…

Quizá si hubiera estado acompañada, quizá si no estuviese apunto de cerrar… Quizás, y solo quizás habría podido decirle un “gracias, pero no”. Pero a todo eso tenía que sumarle la sorpresa de que era este chico, precisamente este, el que me invitase a su casa con la excusa de tomar un whisky.

Pero, a pesar de todo, ¿cuánto hacía que lo conocía?, ¿menos de diez días? Y habíamos cruzado, ¿qué?, ¿tres frases de cortesía? Eso si contábamos “Una cerveza, por favor” y “Son 7 dólares” como parte principal de nuestra conversación.

Así que decidí recurrir a esa frase que por un momento creí no poder pronunciar, pero dejar parte de la puerta abierta. Una chica tenía derecho a cambiar de opinión si las circunstancias también lo hacían, ¿no?

—Gracias, pero hoy no puedo.

Me miró durante lo que pareció una eternidad y me sonrió.

—Está bien, no hay problema. Pero si estás de acuerdo, me gustaría acompañarte por lo menos hasta el coche, está oscuro y…

Me pareció adorable. Si es que podía calificar así a un chico como él. Edward no era de los que parecían osos de peluche, él parecía rudo e inalcanzable, con ese estilo despreocupado suyo.

Esperó pacientemente a que terminase con el suelo, recogiese todo y tomase mi abrigo y pertrechos contra el frío. Amablemente me escoltó hasta la puerta, abriéndomela para dejarme pasar.

En esos pocos minutos había descubierto que a él también le gustaba el country, aunque ciertamente prefería el rock clásico. Hablamos de cosas simples y, qué puedo decir, la radio estaba puesta y supongo que fue lo primero que salió a colación que no fuesen todas las bebidas que teníamos a nuestro alrededor.

Cuando me acompañó al coche nos despedimos con un sencillo apretón de manos. Un “Cuídate” por su parte y “Gracias” por la mía.

No sé lo que esperaba, pero lo que no pude llegar a imaginar es que a partir de ese martes, Edward siempre parase en la barra para hablar unos minutos conmigo antes de irse a jugar al billar con sus amigos. A veces hacía tiempo hablando con Angela mientras esperaba a que yo terminase de atender a otros clientes.

Al principio hablábamos de poca cosa. Pero los días que sus amigos no estaban, se sentaba en la barra y manteníamos largas conversaciones, a las que el señor Walters y su camarilla ponían mala cara. Todavía no había averiguado el porqué de esa aversión que sentía por Edward.

Le había relatado brevemente mis días de instituto y cómo mi indecisión me había llevado hasta aquí. Él me contó que era ingeniero en el aserradero de Beaver y que se había perdido mi llegada al pueblo por unos seminarios a los que tuvo que asistir en Seattle.

.  
.  
.

Había estado casi dos meses en Forks y, por ahora, no tenía intención de marcharme. Algo inusual, ya que no había parado más de un mes en los anteriores pueblos y ciudades en los que me había quedado. Todavía tenía claro que quería seguir viajando, pero ya no sentía esa urgencia por seguir avanzando.

Sorprendentemente, había abrazado la rutina que me había brindado este pequeño pueblo. Y puede que cierto hombre —una vez que me había enterado que tenía cinco años más que yo ya no lo podía llamar chico— haya influido un poco para que me encontrase en este estado de relativa calma, entre otras muchas cosas.

El viernes en el que los Mariners habían vencido a los Yankees se desató la locura en el bar. Daniel y sus amigos enloquecieron. Decían que, a pesar de que su equipo jamás había ganado un título, derrotar a los Yankees —el equipo con más victorias de la historia— y con esa diferencia en el marcador, nada menos, era algo que se recordaría en años venideros. Así que hubo barra libre a cuenta de esos cinco hombres que cada tarde nos acompañaban gruñéndole al televisor y pidiéndonos amablemente otra cerveza.

Lo complicado vino cuando nos insistieron a Angela y a mí en que participásemos en la celebración. Nos negamos todo lo que pudimos, pero tras la decimoctava ronda de peticiones, nos rendimos. Cada una tomó una cerveza y la alzamos en el aire brindando.

—¿No crees que se nos caerá el pelo si Ben se entera de esto? Y se enterará, tenemos a medio pueblo aquí dentro —le susurré a Angela.

—Tranquila, no pasará nada. Además tengo algo que celebrar y podemos usar esta victoria como excusa —contestó con el mismo tono de voz, acompañado por una sonrisa traviesa.

La arrastré hacia el centro de la barra, dónde estábamos más alejadas de la marabunta de clientes y le pedí que me contase las buenas noticias. Ya era oficial, ella y Ben eran pareja y tenían exclusividad. No era que yo no esperase eso desde la cita número uno, pero para ella parecía tan importante que alcé la cerveza y grité:

—¡Por los Mariners! —Todo el mundo coreó a mí alrededor y yo le guiñé un ojo para que supiese que estaba celebrando otra cosa muy distinta a un partido de baseball.

Esa tarde y parte de la noche el ajetreo fue infernal, sin duda ese día haríamos la caja del mes y me dolía solo de imaginar lo que le costaría a nuestros queridos veteranos. Pero a ellos no había quien les quitase la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Poco antes del cierre ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas cervezas habían caído después de esa “única” que me iba a tomar. Estaba achispada, como algunos dirían con el puntillo divertido, y cuando Edward se unió a las celebraciones de sus amigos en torno a la mesa de billar todos mis filtros se fueron por el desagüe.

Por fortuna, Daniel ya se había ido, no quería ni pensar en el bochorno que pasaría al volver a verlo, si hubiese presenciado el resto de la noche.

—¿Sabes? No sé cómo lo hace, pero cada vez que camina juro que su culo me hipnotiza —le dije a Angela aquello que había dado vueltas en mi cabeza desde el primer momento, en lo que yo pensaba que era un tono de voz bajo. Ella se limitó a echarse a reír también bastante perjudicada.

Continué contándole lo que pensaba de Edward y su magnífico cuerpo entre un cliente y otro, ella se limitó a ensalzar a Ben y sus dotes como amante, que si todo lo que decía era cierto, Angela era una chica afortunada.

Así que cuando Edward se acercó inocente a la barra yo perdí el pudor que había mantenido con tanto ahínco. Le sonreí abiertamente e intenté ser coqueta.

—Hola, Edward. Hoy estás especialmente guapo, esa camiseta te sienta realmente bien. —Me miró divertido y apoyó los codos en la barra para contestarme con esa voz que me desarmaba.

—Gracias. Tú siempre estás especialmente guapa. Pero hoy te veo mucho más divertida.

—Son las cervezas. —Solté a bocajarro mientras le servía su copa. Me sonrió y contempló atentamente durante un segundo.

—Hoy con tanta gente va a ser un poco difícil que hablemos, ¿no? —dijo mientras alguien me llamaba pidiéndome otra consumición.

—Siempre puedes renovar tu invitación a un whisky. Después del trabajo estoy libre —contesté sugerente y me dirigí al otro lado de la barra para continuar con mi trabajo.

Después de ese pequeño intercambio no pude hablar con él mucho más, pero cuando pasé cerca de él me gritó un “Considéralo hecho” y yo sonreí como una tonta. Al final, con tanto andar de aquí para allá y al haber sustituido la cerveza por agua, hizo que cuando preparábamos todo para el cierre ya estuviese completamente serena otra vez.

Edward me había preguntado si podía esperarme dentro del local y ante mi respuesta afirmativa se afanó en ayudarnos en llevar cajas de cascos vacíos al almacén, levantar sillas y tirar las repletas bolsas de basura. En mi cara tenía pintada una sonrisa permanente y cada vez que Angela me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos haciendo una muda pregunta, ésta se ampliaba un poco más.

Hubo un acuerdo silencioso por el cual acabamos yendo en su coche hacia su casa. Ir a mi motel, teniendo en cuenta que la señora Cope estaba en recepción, no era una buena opción. No queríamos ser la comidilla del pueblo al día siguiente. Y podía imaginarme a la pobre mujer con un vaso pegado a mi puerta para no perderse detalle.

Sabía, por lo que habíamos hablado, que vivía en la parte Norte del pueblo pero cuando tomó Klahndike Blvd no me esperaba acabar frente a las negras aguas del río Calawah. Su casa estaba justo en la orilla, rodeada de esa enorme vegetación que caracteriza esta parte del estado de Washington, haciendo que pareciese aislada. Tenía ganas de quedarme fuera y seguir disfrutando de aquella sensación de calma y paz, que sorprendentemente se encontraba a menos de dos minutos en coche de la casa más cercana, pero el frío hizo que nos apremiásemos en entrar.

Me dirigí hacia la chimenea encendida para intentar entrar en calor. Las llamas lamían la madera de forma sinuosa, ondulándose arriba y abajo, como el movimiento de una serpiente. Rojo-anaranjado recorriendo los troncos, ennegreciéndolos, produciendo calor.

Sentí su presencia detrás de mí, antes incluso de que me tocase. Era una mezcla de su olor y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Pasó sus manos lentamente por mis brazos, desde los hombros hasta las manos y pude notar claramente qué es lo que sentían esos leños bajo el poder ineludible del fuego.

Las sensaciones se extendían sobre mí en oleadas. Mi piel se erizó al principio, lentamente se acostumbró al contacto y finalmente un estremecimiento me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

Tirando ligeramente de mis manos, me dirigió al sofá dónde previamente habíamos dejado las chaquetas. Sobre la mesa dos vasos llenos de lo que presumía era whisky. Sin hielo para él, tres cubitos para mí. Lo preparó todo mientras yo permanecía absorta frente a la lumbre.

¿Se suponía que iba a hacerlo?

Mientras estuve en el bar tras la barra con Angela solo era hablar por hablar y dejar que el primer pensamiento saliese de mis labios. No había daño, las palabras se las lleva el viento. Pero no tenía en cuenta hasta quien las llevaría.

Edward no había escuchado ni la mitad de las barbaridades que había compartido con Angela. Ciertamente, ni la cuarta parte, si no ahora mismo no estaría tan calmado a mi lado. Seguramente estaría reclamando mis bragas como trofeo, eso si al final no le otorgaba voluntariamente una medalla.

Mantuvo su mirada todo el tiempo en mi expresión, en mis movimientos, calculando cuales serían mis reacciones. Como si intentase descifrar el fondo de mi comportamiento errático.

Claramente, no había sido tímida hace una hora, se estaría preguntando a qué venía ahora tanto remilgo.

—¿Estás bien? —Su voz profunda me sacó de mi letargo. Aunque sólo pude asentir— ¿Un poco de whisky? —preguntó alcanzándome el vaso. Lo tomé y le sonreí—. Si quieres hay más hielo.

—Está bien, gracias —rompí mi mutismo por un momento, mientras volvía a observarlo con detenimiento.  
Definitivamente, era un hombre tremendamente atractivo: buen cuerpo, cara bonita, pelo salvaje, ojos profundos y labios perfectos.

Labios.

Los contemplé durante más tiempo del que debería. Y es que no podía entender cómo podía dudar ante aquel hombre. Sabía que mi presencia en el pueblo no es lo que se diría típica y que podría marcharme mañana, pero no era como si estuviese buscando un marido. Nos habíamos conocido un poco más desde aquella primera invitación y parte de las objeciones anteriores habían desaparecido, así que iba a dejarme de excusas y dejarme llevar.  
Edward acababa de dejar su vaso sobre la mesa y había colocado su brazo derecho sobre el respaldo del sofá, de manera que acabó sentándose de lado para mirarme y al mismo tiempo hacerme arder.

Dejé despacio mi vaso y lentamente lamí las gotas de condensación que habían quedado en las yemas de mis dedos. Había tomado una decisión y prefería tomarlo por sorpresa. Me giré hacia él y me sonreí a mí misma frente al mundo de posibilidades eróticas que se acababa de abrir ante mis ojos.

No esperé más.

Lo besé con todo lo que tenía. Primero de forma impetuosa y luego más lento, de alguna forma, más apasionado. Edward había respondido desde el primer momento. Sus manos en mi cintura, en mi pelo, en mis mejillas y su lengua en mi boca jugando con la mía.

Lo que había sentido en el bar la primera vez que lo vi o hacía escasos minutos por su contacto al calor de la chimenea, no habían sido nada comparado con la gloria que era besarlo. La frase “labios hechos para besar” acudió a mi mente y por primera vez era algo más que una simple línea trillada, ahora era real.

Antes de darme cuenta estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, obnubilada por la pasión y concentrada en nuestras fuertes respiraciones. Me presioné más contra él, tirando de su cabello, exigiendo una mayor entrega en el beso. Edward gruñó y me tomó de la cintura girándome con un rápido movimiento, de forma que acabé bajo él. Su boca, su lengua, recorrían mi cuello, mi clavícula y se perdían por el pronunciado escote de mi camisa.

La humedad estaba ya más que presente en mi intimidad. Ya no había dudas, actuaba por instinto y siguiendo sus dictados no pude hacer otra cosa que empujar su cabeza hacia mí y tocar su perfecto trasero con mis pies. Enganché mis dedos a la cintura de su pantalón y le di un tirón hacia abajo. El sonrió en el inicio de mis pechos. Y con el siguiente tirón alzó la cabeza sonriendo.

—Alguien está impaciente.

Le sonreí en respuesta, totalmente confiada y segura de mí misma, y metí mis manos entre nosotros hasta encontrar los botones de sus vaqueros. Agradecía que no llevara cinturón, no sería más que un engorroso obstáculo en este momento.

Los desabroché lentamente, sintiendo el vello de su vientre bajo mis dedos, al mismo tiempo que él desabrochaba mi blusa, manteniendo sus ojos en mí con un brillo pícaro y una sonrisa que dejaba entrever deseo. Esa mirada me derretía de tantas formas…

Cuando me dejó expuesta alcé mi espalda para que también desabrochase el sujetador. Se agachó y sostuvo nuestros pechos pegados mientras me incorporaba para quitarme suavemente, primero la blusa y luego el sostén. El contacto entre nuestra piel ardía, era al mismo tiempo frío y calor, pero la sensación era más que placentera.

Acarició de nuevo mis brazos, esta vez, de las manos a los hombros, mis clavículas y finalmente mis pechos. Mis pezones se endurecieron con solo un atisbo de su contacto y no pude evitar un pequeño gemido mientras cerraba los ojos, al sentir sus manos firmes y fuertes sobre mi piel delicada.

Tiré de sus pantalones y su bóxer al mismo tiempo, su longitud saltó al sentirse liberada y no pude evitar tocarla con reverencia. Sentir su suave piel tersa, mientras él me perforaba con los ojos entrecerrados. Antes de darme cuenta ya no tenía pantalones, y mis bragas habían volado —puede que finalmente sí que hayan quedado en el suelo del bar— y Edward me acariciaba con sus largos dedos, susurrando algo que sonó como “tan húmeda”.

Su camiseta también había desaparecido y mientras con una mano recorría su longitud la otra disfrutaba de sus trabajados abdominales que se contraían de vez en cuando, al mismo tiempo que apretaba un poco más su miembro en mi mano. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan cómoda con nadie y Edward estaba logrando alcanzar partes de mí que no sabía ni que existían.

Seguimos besándonos y tocándonos, y fue cuando noté sus dedos en mi interior que detuve el beso para emitir un gemido lastimero. Con su otra mano retiró la mía de su virilidad, había apretado más de la cuenta en mi momento de excitación. Lo miré con disculpa y él solo sonrió mientras su otra mano volvía a mi clítoris para estimularme más.

—No quiero correrme demasiado pronto. —Susurró cerca de mi cara.

En cambio, fui yo la que se quedó sin aliento y abrió ampliamente los ojos. Sus dedos habían alcanzado el punto exacto en mi interior y acompañado del movimiento perezoso de su pulgar sobre mi botón habían logrado que yo sí me corriera. Una fuerte ola de placer recorrió mi cuerpo y mientras continuaba temblando lo arrastré a un beso profundo y necesitado. Se separó sonriendo.

—Te ha gustado un poco, ¿eh?

Maldito hombre irresistible

—Sólo fóllame, Edward.

Se borró toda sonrisa de su rostro y hurgando en sus vaqueros tirados en el suelo rescató un condón. Iba a empezar a colocárselo cuando se lo arrebaté de las manos. Lo coloqué lentamente en su longitud, apretando un poco más en las zonas adecuadas, haciendo que Edward entornara los ojos y gimiese, al tiempo que su amiguito saltaba en mis manos.

Lo dejé en mi entrada y él se movió para frotar mi clítoris haciéndome dar un respingo. Se introdujo en mí lentamente, llenándome y haciéndome gemir. Comenzó a embestir primero lentamente pero fue aumentando el ritmo de forma paulatina. Nos encontrábamos a medio camino, haciendo más profundas las embestidas, mis piernas en torno a sus caderas y mis pies en su trasero, aprisionándolo. Sus manos en mi pecho y en mis mejillas, finalmente en mi clítoris y mi trasero, elevándome un poco más. Encajábamos a la perfección.

—Ya casi —su voz sonó ronca entre el sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando.

El calor me envolvía cada vez más, aumentaba la presión en los oídos, en la garganta, un temblor creciendo en mi vientre. Y pronto todo fue liberado, un grito salió de mi boca y Edward me mordió un pezón mientras se corría en mi interior.

Su cabeza reposaba perezosamente entre mis pechos y su lengua lamía lentamente el lugar dónde había mordido mi cima. Acaricié su cabello. Me sentía saciada y agotada. Y sorprendentemente muy cómoda en este sofá.

—Perdón por esto —dijo pasando su índice por mi pecho enrojecido.

—No te preocupes, no me duele. Y no es como si alguien fuese a ver la marca de tus dientes —Le guiñé un ojo.

Sonrió perezosamente y salió de mí muy lentamente, al instante sentí un gran vacío. Frío.

—Ya vuelvo, —dijo caminando rápidamente hacia el baño— no te muevas.

Tomé la manta de un pequeño sillón cercano y me cubrí con ella todavía tumbada. No me apetecía levantarme. Estaba muy a gusto.

Había imaginado demasiadas veces cómo sería hacerlo con Edward y la realidad acababa de superar a la ficción. No había sabido entrever su lado tierno, supongo que solo lo veía como un ligón.

A pesar de que nunca había fantaseado lo suficiente para pensar en lo que pasaría después del revolcón, la verdad es que estaba tranquila. No tenía la sensación de tener que salir huyendo ni nada parecido.

Regresó con unos boxers puestos, se inclinó sobre mí y me dio un ligero beso en los labios.

—Voy a por agua fría, ¿quieres?

—Sí, por favor —no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento pero estaba sedienta.

Poco después, ambos dimos cuenta de nuestros respectivos vasos, nos acurrucamos en el sofá y comenzamos a charlar.

La casa había sido una herencia de su tío, un viejo soltero que siempre había apreciado la soledad. Aunque no estaba tan alejado del resto del pueblo, su hogar sí que daba la sensación de estar en un refugio, a salvo, como yo me sentía ahora mismo.

Su familia vivía en Port Angeles, por lo que era fácil ir a visitarlos. A pesar, de que como él mismo reconocía, no lo hacía demasiado a menudo. Tenía tres hermanos menores, todos en edad de acudir al instituto. Por lo visto, sus padres se casaron debido a la inminente llegada de Edward tras un noviazgo relativamente corto.

Verlo ahí tumbado, relajado, contándome con una pequeña sonrisa todos esos detalles sobre sí mismo y los suyos, me hizo querer algo así. Porque puede que no los viese todas las semanas ni todos los meses, pero ellos estaban ahí para él, a una llamada de distancia y a poco más de una hora de camino.

Le conté que había dejado a mi familia en el Medio Oeste, habíamos hablado antes de mí, pero a pesar de haberle relatado mis indecisiones y los motivos más superficiales de mi viaje, nunca le había dicho de donde venía y las razones reales de alejarme de todo aquello que había conocido.

Me hizo sonreír cuando supo que era de Indiana y me preguntó por los amish. Tuve que explicarle que, en su mayoría, vivían en el condado de LaGrange en el norte, mientras que yo era originaria del Sur del Estado. Pero las burlas sobre cofias y cómo me quedarían las ropas del siglo XVIII no se hicieron esperar.

¿Me acabaría regalando unas enaguas?

Nos quedamos dormidos ya entrada la madrugada. Pensé que me levantaría con un horrible dolor de cuello por dormir los dos juntos en el sofá, pero me desperté con la cabeza enterrada en una mullida almohada y un gran nórdico alejando el frío de mi cuerpo. En algún momento, él me había llevado hasta su cama, una muy cómoda, y no pude evitar volver a acurrucarme más fuerte con un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Buenos días —susurró desde los pies de la cama.

Estaba recién duchado, con uno de esos vaqueros que tanto me habían hecho suspirar y una toalla en el cuello que cubría parte de su pecho desnudo.

—Buenos días —le respondí incorporándome hasta quedar sentada— ¿qué hora es?

—Son las nueve y media. Aún es temprano, sobre todo si tienes en cuenta a la hora que nos dormimos pero pensé que tendrías que ir a trabajar.

—Sí, abrimos a las once —dije con un gruñido—. Gracias por despertarme.

Me sonrió y dejó un albornoz sobre la cama.

—¿Café y zumo de naranja para desayunar?

—Suena fantástico.

—Ya sabes dónde está el baño, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites —me dio un ligero beso en los labios y se marchó rumbo a la cocina.

Soy yo o este hombre está empezando a ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Aprovecha el momento, Bella. No pienses, vívelo. Como anoche. Y ¡qué noche!

Salí de la ducha envuelta en su olor, su champú, su gel, incluso su desodorante en spray. Me puse la ropa del día anterior que tenía colocada en una silla del baño. Tenía que tomar nota de pasar por casa a cambiarme antes de ir a trabajar con la ropa de ayer o el rumor se extendería por Forks como las llamas por un reguero de pólvora en cuanto el primer cliente pisara el local.

Siguiendo el pasillo hacia la cocina, ya podía captar el olor de café recién hecho y… ¿pan tostado?

A pesar del hambre, me detuve a mitad de camino para contemplar unas cuantas instantáneas que Edward tenía enmarcadas. Una era uno de esos puentes que hay sobre los ríos Calawah y Sol Duc, pero no podía precisar cual de ellos sería. La foto estaba tomada desde abajo y se apreciaba toda la estructura metálica. La verdad, siempre me habían parecido unos puentes bastante feos pero en esa imagen, con los rayos del sol filtrándose entre el armazón ligeramente arqueado, rodeado de vegetación y con el cielo azul de fondo hizo que me pareciese una obra de arte. Puede que lo fuese más la foto que el puente, pero nunca volvería a ver uno de ellos de la misma manera.

La siguiente era una fotografía de una playa, esta vez tampoco sabría concretar si era Mora u Ozette, pero sin duda era de los alrededores. Estos arenales tenían su propia esencia: enormes troncos blanquecinos por la sal sobre la fina arena bañada por las olas y de fondo esos islotes tan particulares, en los que, por muy pequeños que fuesen, siempre había vegetación e incluso árboles de gran porte.

Fue cuando estaba en la última, en un paisaje de majestuosos árboles cubiertos de musgo, cuyas raíces se hundían en el pardo suelo del bosque como en una caricia, como si solo estuviesen apoyados, cuando su voz me susurró:

—Es el Hall of Mosses en el Hoh Rainforest —colocó su mano en mi cintura mientras el resto de su cuerpo seguía estando detrás de mí, con su boca muy cerca de mi oreja.

—En increíble, parece…

—Un bosque encantado —me giré levemente para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, es como si estuviesen a punto de moverse. Como si fueran… Ents —la última parte la susurré más para mí misma que para él, pero me sorprendió su contestación.

—Nunca me he topado con un Pastor de árboles por aquí pero sería algo que me encantaría —sabía de lo que estaba hablando, conocía a Tolkien, ¡no me lo podía creer!

Caminamos juntos hasta la cocina, hablando de nuestros gustos literarios y su pasión por la fotografía, y allí sobre la isla que presidía el cuarto tenía todo preparado para nuestro desayuno: café, leche, zumo, tostadas y hasta algún bollo. Al salir del baño también me había percatado de que había recogido la habitación y hecho la cama.

El noventa por ciento de las veces podrías llegar a pensar que el apartamento de un hombre soltero de su edad sería una cochiquera. Pero me sorprendió gratamente. Se notaba que, aunque no era maniático, era limpio y ordenado.

¿Qué más sorpresas me tenía guardadas?

Todo lo que tomamos estaba delicioso, o eso o tenía demasiada hambre tras haber disfrutado de aquel ejercicio nocturno poco habitual en mi rutina. Recogimos y fregamos todo entre los dos —todavía tenía tiempo de sobra para ir a trabajar— y parecíamos dos piezas de una maquinaría bien engrasada. Se ve que no solo casábamos bien en la intimidad.

Ya estaba colocándome el abrigo cuando se sentó en el sofá que tan buenos momentos nos había dado e hizo un gesto para que me sentase a su lado. Carraspeó un poco como si estuviese incómodo a pesar de seguir con su perenne sonrisa. Seguía siendo ese chico seguro de sí mismo pero cada vez me dejaba entrever un poquito más de él.

—Sé que sonará brusco… pero me gustaría repetir esto. —dijo señalando el espacio entre nosotros. Le contesté con una sonrisa.

—Coincido contigo. Me gustaría que no fuese algo de una sola vez. Y no es brusco, para nada. Me alegra que hayas sacado el tema.

—No quería llegar al bar y no saber cómo tratarte. Prefería hablar las cosas contigo.

Ahora es cuando te preguntas si todo esto es un sueño.

Y no lo era. Fue el principio de una rutina. Una que ocurría unas tres o cuatro veces a la semana y empezaba con un beso de buenos días, una ducha —más o menos larga dependiendo de si era acompañada o no— seguida de un buen desayuno y de camino al bar parada en el hotel para cambiarme de ropa.

Pronto el cambio de ropa ya estaba allí y cada vez dábamos menos que hablar a la señora Cope pero más al resto del pueblo porque se nos veía mucho juntos, algunos dirían que demasiado pero yo no era uno de ellos.

.

.

**Gracias a las que han leído alguna parte de este OS durante este largo tiempo que me ha costado acabarlo, vuestras palabras me han ayudado a continuarlo.  
**

**Especialmente a DraBSwan por haberme prestado sus dotes de beta (todas necesitamos una y ella es genial en esto).  
**

**Este OS va dedicado a Panchi. Está inspirado en la canción que le da el título a la historia y aunque empezó con la idea de ser un regalo de cumpleaños, ahora tan solo es un detalle o muy atrasado o un poco adelantado. Anyway, gracias por estar ahí, al otro lado del océano.  
**

**Y como siempre, mil gracias a todas las que hayáis pasado por aquí. Espero que os haya gustado.  
**

**Ebrume**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo los tomé prestados.  
> Los símbolos ">>", como en los libros, indican que un mismo personaje sigue hablando.

Siete meses…

Para muchos el siete es el número de la suerte, para mí hasta hace poco era un período demasiado largo. Ahora… ni siquiera me paro a pensarlo.

Desde que había abandonado aquella que alguna vez consideré mi casa, nunca había permanecido tanto tiempo en un mismo lugar. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de atarme a un sitio, de bautizarlo como mi nuevo hogar.

Pero todo había cambiado.

Y Edward había contribuido a ello.

Antes de estar con él ya me sentía inusualmente a gusto en Forks pero no puedo negar que influyó en mi decisión de ampliar a “indefinido” el tiempo que me quedaría aquí.

Las cosas seguían más o menos como siempre: trabajando en el bar, manteniendo mi pequeña habitación en el motel, pasando el tiempo libre entre Edward y Angela. Lo que había cambiado era que el buen tiempo nos permitía disfrutar un poco más al aire libre, aunque la lluvia seguía siendo nuestra eterna compañera.

Teníamos una tarde tranquila en el bar. Esa noche había un campeonato de bolos en Sunset Lanes, la bolera local, y muchos ya habían empezado la tarde allí para ir calentando motores. De ahí nuestra escasez de clientela, solo los veteranos habían acudido a por su ración de cerveza diaria y ya estaban empezando a marcharse.

Edward atravesó la puerta con esa sonrisa arrebatadora pintada en los labios, vino hacia mi posición en la barra y me dio un piquito en los labios como saludo.

—Hola.

—Hola, ¿preparado para los bolos? —contesté con una sonrisilla estúpida mientras señalaba su bolsa de deportes.

—Sí, los chicos ya están allí desde hace horas pero no he podido salir antes del trabajo.

—¿Y crees que tendrás un equipo competente con el que jugar o habrán sucumbido a las cervezas extragrandes? —pregunté, siendo consciente de que uno de los mayores reclamos de la bolera, a parte del juego, eran esas cervezas de litro.

—Espero que la competencia esté igual de perjudicada o peor —dijo sonriendo abiertamente y, colocando los antebrazos cruzados en la barra, se acercó más a mí—. Y tú… ¿cierras pronto hoy?

—Sí, no queda mucha gente, así que creo que hoy podremos cerrar un par de horas antes, ya que todos estaréis en la bolera —le contesté, aproximándome a él imitando su postura.

—Se te ve cansada —me colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja acariciándome con suavidad la mejilla al hacerlo—. No te voy a decir que vengas a vernos porque será un desastre total y seguro que mañana Emmett cuelga en Facebook los videos de los “mejores momentos” —puso los ojos en blanco—. Pero si quieres puedes esperarme en casa. No creo que lleguemos más tarde de la una, sabes que no tenemos a dónde ir.

—¿A casa de Emmett? —pregunté juguetona, todas las fiestas acababan allí.

—No lo creo. Desde la última vez Rosalie le prohibió las celebraciones en una buena temporada.

—Me lo imagino. Que los amigos de tu novio destrocen la moqueta del salón no te deja muchas ganas de fiesta.

—Garrett se llevó un buen tirón de orejas, creo que la próxima vez controlará mejor la bebida.

Nos sonreímos tontamente durante un segundo y volvió a darme un ligero beso en los labios. Era una de esas veces en las que si viese a otra persona haciendo exactamente lo mismo, pensaría que era una empalagosa y miraría hacia otro lado con los ojos muy abiertos y una mueca en la cara. Pero no podía evitar adorar cada instante de esos momentos.

—Entonces… —susurró muy cerca de mis labios— ¿me esperas en la cama? —Había vuelto a poner esa sonrisa ladeada, y aunque ya tenía pensado de antemano ir a su casa, cualquier duda que pudiera siquiera albergar habría desaparecido con un enorme ¡puf! en el aire.

—Allí estaré. Ahora ve y machácalos. —Le di un nuevo beso y se fue dejándome como siempre una bonita vista de su trasero.

A estas alturas él ya sabía lo mucho que me gustaba esa parte de su anatomía y de vez en cuando se metía conmigo por ello.

Cuando me volteé, Angela me avisó de que iba al almacén a colocar unos pedidos que habían llegado un poco antes. Eso me dejaba con Daniel y su amigo Isaiah, el que no tardó ni cinco minutos en salir por la puerta del bar. Le puse una nueva cerveza a Daniel, que me sonrió en agradecimiento.

Estaba empezando a recoger cuando comenzó a hablarme, como si se tratase de algo casual.

—Se os ve bien juntos —dijo sin alzar la vista de la botella, jugueteando con la etiqueta.

—Sí, nos va bien. No puedo quejarme —le sonreí un poco, aunque él no lo vio. Simplemente asintió con lentitud como remarcando un pensamiento con cada movimiento.

La actitud de Daniel siempre había sido rara cuando se trataba de Edward y nunca había querido explicarme el motivo de la clara aversión que sentía por él.

Como seguía en silencio, lo tomé como una invitación a seguir con mi trabajo, así que estaba girándome hacia unos vasos sucios cuando soltó.

—Ten cuidado.

Esta vez estaba mirándome a los ojos, pero yo ya estaba empezando a cansarme de acertijos y medias verdades.

—Daniel, vas a tener que ser más claro. —Me puse enfrente de él en la barra—. Sé que tienes algo en contra de Edward, y está bien. Pero no puedes tirar la piedra y esconder la mano. Si quieres decirme algo dímelo.

Claramente había sorprendido al anciano, que me miró considerando cada una de mis palabras.

—No quería influenciarte —dijo quedamente— y todavía sigo sin querer hacerlo.

—Ya soy adulta, y creo que sabes perfectamente que tengo mi opinión formada respecto a Edward.

—Sí, pero…

—Pero nada —le interrumpí—. Quieres protegerme, lo sé, y esto te a va dejar más tranquilo y con el deber cumplido.

—No sé si será un deber —le sonreí abiertamente y puse mi mano sobre la que él tenía poyada en la barra.

—Suéltalo —le dije bajito— no te preocupes por lo demás.

Y me lo contó. No era nada que no me hubiese esperado. Casi desde que empezamos nuestra relación había sido consciente de que Edward había sido un mujeriego. Habíamos sido francos en ese aspecto desde el principio. Y quizás fuese por eso que nunca tuve motivos para desconfiar de él.

Cuando acabó su relato parecía agotado, pero aliviado al mismo tiempo, como si se hubiese sacado un peso de encima. Le aseguré que estaba todo bien y le insté a que terminase la cerveza antes de que echáramos el cierre. Pero me confesó que no le apetecía, la había pedido para hacer tiempo y darse valor.

Así que pagó y se dirigió a la calle, no sin que antes saliese de la barra para darle un abrazo y susurrarle un “gracias”. El pobre había pasado un mal rato preocupándose por mí, lo mínimo era agradecérselo.

Como si hubiese sonado una campana, poco después Angela regresó el almacén.

—Os vi tan centrados hablando que preferí esperar para no molestar —dijo, colocando los vasos secos.

—Sí, era mejor, gracias. —Se limitó a asentir. Ella nunca preguntaba, sabía que si era algo que necesitaba saber se lo diría. Era una chica de confianza, más que eso, era mi amiga, así que no dudé—. Me contó el porqué de sus reservas hacia Edward.

—¿De verdad lo hizo? —Desde un principio había quedado claro que Angela sabía qué le pasaba a Daniel, pero habíamos llegado al acuerdo tácito de que prefería saberlo por boca de él cuando estuviese preparado.

—Sí, y entiendo su preocupación. Pero Edward ya no tiene dieciocho años.

—Y ya te dije que no es para nada como era antes. Lo quieras ver o no has influido en él y para bien. Está más centrado.

—Supongo entonces que conoces toda la historia.

—Solo sé lo que se rumoreó y comentó por el pueblo. Pero ya sabes que no hay fuente más fiable que los propios protagonistas —dijo con un guiño.

Esa era Angela. Te daba su opinión si realmente se la pedías, pero prefería mantenerse al margen y dejarte a ti sacar tus propias conclusiones.

Entre las dos acabamos de recoger y cerramos el bar. El trayecto a casa de Edward apenas duró unos minutos, y pronto estaba terminando una cena frugal y metiéndome en la mullida cama.  
.  
.

No sabía si había dormido unas horas o solo unos minutos cuando me despertó un movimiento del colchón.

—Siento despertarte —susurró, recorriéndome la nuca con la nariz para terminar con un dulce beso tras mi oreja.

—No, no es verdad —contesté aún adormilada.

Claramente ese bulto que sentía en mi espalda no era de arrepentimiento.

—Te echaba de menos.

Pasó su mano por mi cintura apretándose más contra mí y acariciándome el vientre con la mano, suavemente, en círculos.

—Eso sí me lo creo —dije ya más despejada, girándome para besarle—. Yo también te eché de menos.

Nos besamos y nos acariciamos, pero tuve que detenerlo cuando las cosas empezaban a ponerse interesantes.

—Entonces, ¿ganasteis?

—¿A quién le importa un estúpido campeonato de pueblo? —inquirió, besándome el cuello y recorriéndome con las manos.

—¿A ti hace unas horas? —contesté, riendo por las cosquillas que me estaba haciendo con la barba.

—He cambiado de opinión —continuó torturándome con su barba—. Los bolos están sobrevalorados. Ahora. Lo. Que. Quiero —dijo alternando besos, mordiscos y lametones—. Es follar con mi chica —y para dar énfasis embistió entre mis piernas.

Y se me fue el santo al cielo, no recordaba de qué quería que hablásemos, solo sé que bajé las manos hasta sus caderas y empecé a empujar los bóxer hacia abajo, ayudada ya al final por mis pies. Milagrosamente él me había sacado las bragas y el contacto piel con piel me hizo soltar un jadeo.

Entró en mí suavemente, mirándome a los ojos, acompasando su respiración a la mía. Convirtiendo todo aquello en algo más que sexo.

Las embestidas fueron haciéndose más fuertes y rápidas, perdiendo un poco el control a medida que nos aproximábamos al orgasmo, terminando en un tembloroso enredo de piernas y brazos.

Sentirle envuelto a mi alrededor al bajar de esa nube era una de las mejores sensaciones que había experimentado nunca. Era un contacto que iba más allá de lo meramente físico. Y hasta yo misma era consciente de lo cursis que eran mis pensamientos, pero era como esos momentos en la barra del bar: inevitable no disfrutar de cada segundo.

Me besó la nariz mientras salía de mi interior para posicionarse a mi lado, rodeándome con los brazos.

—¿Ves cómo los bolos no importan? —Besó el lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndome sonreír.

—¿Qué bolos? Los bolos no existen —contesté siguiéndole la broma.

Dio un ligero apretón en su abrazo y comenzó a relatarme lo absurdo de la competición. Por lo visto Garrett había aprendido que la moqueta de Rose era sagrada, pero no lo había asociado con el canalón de la pista de bolos. Así que se vieron en la obligación de hacer un descanso para que alguien limpiase la vomitona. Compadecía al que se hubiese encargado de ello. Aunque la dirección sabía a lo que se atenía, cervezas de ese tamaño no suelen dar buenos resultados después de unas horas de bravuconería y previo antes de la “contienda”.

—Al final acabamos segundos. Aún no tengo muy claro cómo pasó.

—¿Te refieres a después del espectáculo de Garrett y Emmett?

Sí, Emmett también había hecho de las suyas.

—A eso mismo —ambos sonreímos—. Cada uno consiguió un vale para dos personas: Un desayuno completo en The coffee Shop. ¿Conoces a alguien a quien le apetezcan unas tortitas gigantes?

No me emocionaba ver esa cabeza de ciervo disecado en mitad del comedor, pero sin duda ese desayuno valía la pena.

—Allí estaré.

Hablamos un poco más de los bolos antes de que me preguntase por mi noche.

—¿Siguió todo tranquilo hasta el cierre?

—Sí, sin problema. Daniel fue el último en irse.

Edward musitó en asentimiento. No parecía tener algo en contra Daniel, pero sí que era reservado si se le mencionaba.

—Me contó lo de Kathy.

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego suspiró largamente.

—Lo hizo, ¿eh?

—Sí, pero me gustaría oír tu versión —dije, apartándole el pelo que le caía sobre los ojos—. Siempre hay más de una interpretación del mismo hecho.  
Se giró para besarme la palma de la mano que aún tenía en su mejilla y se acomodó mejor antes de mirarme intensamente.

—¿Debo empezar por el principio?

—Sí, estaría bien. Si estás de acuerdo.

—Vamos allá —carraspeó un poco antes de continuar—. Katherine es la hija menor de Daniel. Sabes que tiene cinco hijas, ¿cierto? —Asentí a la pregunta—. Bien pues es igual de protector con cada una de ellas. Uno pensaría que un hombre con tantas hijas repartiría ese instinto entre todas, pero no, en su caso se magnificó con cada nuevo nacimiento.

Sonreí al visualizar a aquel hombre mayor protegiendo “sus tesoros”, como él cariñosamente las llamaba. Tener un padre así era un privilegio, por muchos quebraderos de cabeza que pudiera causarte en tu vida amorosa.

—Cuando cumplí los diecisiete —continuó— fue el primer verano que me quedé aquí con el tío Paul. Era una especie de castigo por haber bajado las notas. Estaba empezando la fase en la que estudiar parecía una pérdida de tiempo y en la que la vida social, y sobre todo las chicas, ocupaban el noventa y nueve por ciento de mis pensamientos. Por eso mis padres pensaron que un verano alejado de las distracciones de Port Angeles —dónde estaban todos mis amigos— me haría centrarme.

—¿Y resultó? —pregunté, metida en la historia.

—Bueno… digamos que me distraje igualmente con las chicas, pero sí que me centré. El tío Paul era encargado en el aserradero y me llevaba con él toda la jornada laboral. Creo que lo había hablado con su jefe, comentándole que necesitaba que me enderezasen, y al parecer el hombre quedó encantado con la idea. Así que me pasé todo el verano trabajando y aprendiendo. Fue ese primer verano cuando me enamoré de este oficio, cuando decidí qué quería estudiar. Ahí la parte de enderezarme —me dedicó una sonrisa pícara—. Lo de las chicas, o debería decir “la chica” fue más complicado.

Tomó aire y me miró con algo que parecía ecos lejanos de miedo o arrepentimiento.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —dije acariciándole el brazo—. No hace una diferencia para nosotros. Si no quieres seguir…

—No —me interrumpió—. Sí quiero seguir. Solo… es difícil reordenar todas las ideas y recordar los sentimientos de aquel momento. Es como si con esa edad… no sé, como si las cosas se sintieran diferentes.

—¿Más intensas?

—En cierta manera, aunque no por ello mejores —replicó, besándome suavemente.

—Estabas hablando de “la chica” —apunté antes de que nos perdiésemos por completo en los labios del otro.

—Sí. —Hizo una pequeña pausa y cuando se centró volvió a hablar—. Tenía libres los fines de semana. Al principio iba con mi tío de pesca. Solo tenía trato con algún otro compañero del aserradero, todos hombres de mediana edad, así que no trabé demasiada amistad con ellos.

>>Un sábado, un grupo de mi edad se colocó río arriba de donde estábamos pescando y una chica se acercó a preguntarle a mi tío si molestaban. Él le dijo que no, mientras siguieran donde estaban para que no hubiese accidentes con el anzuelo. La chica me dedicó una sonrisa increíble antes de darle las gracias a mi tío y volver con los demás —su mirada se volvió soñadora y deseé poder meterme dentro de su cabeza para ver a esa chica por primera vez, ver empezar el amor adolescente—. Como podrás suponer ella era Katherine. Tenía un par de años más que yo, era preciosa y, para sorpresa de mis revolucionadas hormonas adolescentes, me hacía caso y yo no podía creérmelo.

>>Aquella tarde los oí reírse y chapotear en el agua y estaba deseando estar allí arriba y no sujetando una estúpida caña de pescar. No miraba hacia allí por pura fuerza de voluntad, no quería que pensaran que estaba metiéndome en sus cosas. Era un poco teatral con esa edad —me aclaró con una sonrisa—. Justo cuando mi tío me estaba instando a que me acercara a ellos, Kathy vino a invitarme a pasar el resto de la tarde con el grupo.

>>Me integré rápidamente. Emmett, Garrett y Rose estaban allí. ¡Ah! Y Angela también —dijo apretando mi mano— pero, al igual que ahora, ella era muy reservada. Empecé a ir con ellos y no solo el fin de semana, algunas veces al salir del trabajo íbamos al Tillicum Park o a tomar algo a Sully’s Drive In. Tardamos unas dos semanas en comenzar a salir, y todo fue porque no me decidía a dar el paso. Me daba una vergüenza horrible y pensaba que podía rechazarme, a pesar de que todo el mundo me decía que estaba cantado.

—No puedo imaginarte tímido —le interrumpí.

—A ti no te gusto tímido —contestó juguetón.

—Eso es cierto —se abalanzó sobre mí, acariciándome la cadera sensualmente. Le hablé a duras penas—. El tímido Edward acaba de pedirle a Kathy que sea su novia.

—Suena más cursi de lo que fue —no pude evitar alzar una ceja incrédula—. De verdad, no me puse en ridículo. Fue algo más… balbuceante, entre dientes —se quedó pensativo un momento—, quizá más patético —y ambos nos echamos a reír.

—Está bien, continúa.

—En aquel momento no me di cuenta, pero mirándolo ahora veo que era un calzonazos. Cuando ella me decía que hiciera algo lo hacía sin pararme a pensarlo. Pero me imagino que cualquier adolescente haría lo mismo por esa chica que nunca creyó poder alcanzar.

—¿Un poco melodramático?

—Sip. El Edward del pasado lo era, ahora solo quedan ecos.

—Quiero saber que pasa luego.

—¿Seguro que no prefieres hacer un descanso para otras actividades? —preguntó con voz sugerente, cerniéndose sobre mí de nuevo.

—¡Seguro! —dije entre carcajadas—. Adelante, Don Insaciable.

—Evidentemente ella fue mi primera vez. Estábamos juntos todo el tiempo que el trabajo y nuestras familias nos permitían. Daniel al principio me miraba con sospecha, pero acabó por aceptarme. Lástima que no durase —susurró—. Cuando llegó septiembre quería llorar, tenía que volver a Port Angeles y mi tío les había dicho a mis padres que dudaba que hubiese aprendido nada. Les contó lo que denominó como mi “enamoramiento con Kathy”.

>>Mis padres no me permitieron volver a Forks en todo el invierno, decían que tenía que ganarme estudiando el poder volver en verano, y yo ocupaba los días entre libros y escribiéndole cartas. Por suerte eso no lo vetaron. Y me siento afortunado de que después las haya quemado, así no quedan pruebas de mi patetismo por escrito —lo miré sorprendida—. Ya llegaremos a eso, no te preocupes —dijo para calmarme—. Ese año tuve unas de mis mejores notas académicas. Había cumplido el trato y volvería a Forks. Pero antes envié todas mis solicitudes para la universidad y realmente estaba entusiasmado con empezar el otoño siguiente. Quería ser ingeniero.

>>Cuando llegué no todo fueron besos y abrazos como había esperado. Kathy me miraba con reproche y aunque seguía estando conmigo estaba distante, caprichosa. Y a la mínima que podía me echaba en cara no haber ido a verla, aquello me dolía y no lo entendía porque ella sabía que no era mi culpa.

>>Ese verano iba de vacaciones, no tenía que ir a trabajar, aunque sí que iba unas cuantas veces a la semana para seguir aprendiendo algo que consideraba que sería útil en los siguientes años en la universidad. Eso también era motivo de disputa. Kathy había decidido no continuar sus estudios al terminar el instituto y había empezado a trabajar aquel otoño en el Thriftway. Sus turnos rotaban y las semanas que tenía libre de mañana no quería que fuese ningún día al aserradero, pero me planté y le dije que no. Solo iba dos o tres veces por semana, podía verla el resto de los días. Pero se empeñaba en decir que no era suficiente y que debería estar con ella ese tiempo. Aun así cuando estábamos solos volvía a ser la Kathy dulce y encantadora del verano pasado y de las cartas que me habían impulsado durante el curso.

Tuve que morderme los labios para no decirle que aquella chica había sido una caprichosa. No quería interrumpirle.

—En agosto me llegó la carta de la universidad, mis padres me la habían reenviado. Me habían aceptado. Cuando fui a contárselo corriendo y totalmente entusiasmado, Kathy me miró con horror, increpándome por no quedarme allí ya que había terminado el instituto.

—¿Te dijo que no fueras a la universidad? —No pude evitar preguntar.

—Quería que me quedase en Forks y formar una familia. A los dieciocho años.

—¡Vaya!

—Sí. Creo que fue cuando realmente empecé a dejar ir la relación. La quería, pero no quería dejar mis sueños por ella. Hasta aquel momento pensaba que las dos partes de mi vida serían compatibles: podría ir a la universidad y venir a visitar a Kathy o ella vendría al campus. Pero me dejó muy claro que eso no podría funcionar. Quizá por eso cuando todo se rompió no me puse a berrear como habría hecho el muchacho del año anterior. Cuando intenté hablar con ella para solucionarlo me acusó de engañarla con otra, que curiosamente era su mejor amiga. No sirvió de nada defenderme. Me gané una bofetada y muy mala fama en el pueblo.

—¿Pero todo el mundo las creyó?

—No todo el mundo. Los chicos y Rosalie sabían que algo no cuadraba. Pero después no tuve mucha credibilidad.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues digamos que cuando volví de la universidad le di la razón a las habladurías. Kathy se había mudado aquel invierno y, la verdad, no he vuelvo a verla. Así que cuando volví y ya antes en la facultad, me… ¿desaté?, no estoy seguro de que sea la palabra, pero me dejé llevar. Eso sí, tenía que ser con chicas de paso, nunca estaba con alguien que se fuese a quedar más de un par de semanas.

—¿Hasta que llegué yo? —inquirí, con falsa inocencia.

—Hasta que llegaste tú —reiteró, besándome profundamente.

—Te quiero —le dije, acariciando sus manos que me sujetaban las mejillas.

—Yo también.

—Entonces —retomé la conversación—, lo dejaste pasar.

—Por muy malo que haya sido el final, para mí fue mi primer amor. El qué dirán nunca me ha importado y no ha afectado a mi carrera ni a mi trabajo, así que lo dejé estar e intenté quedarme con los buenos recuerdos.

Podía ver que había madurado, había intentado aprender de aquellos malos momentos y eso le había ayudado a crecer y ver las cosas de otro modo.

Nos acomodamos una vez más abrazados, entre caricias y pequeños besos que ya no tenían una segunda intención.

—¿Qué te dijo Daniel? —susurró poco después.

—Que no quería que me rompieses el corazón.

—No lo haré.

—Lo sé.

Nos besamos una vez más y caímos dormidos en los brazos del otro.

.

.

**Gracias a DraBSwan por ser mi prelectora y a todas aquellas que me habéis animado a continuar la historia.**   
  
**Espero que os haya gustado.**   
  
**Ebrume.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Yo solo les he dado una historia alternativa.

El cumpleaños de Angela era el miércoles pero habíamos adelantado la celebración al domingo para poder disfrutarlo un poco. Hacía apenas media hora que habíamos cerrado el bar y Rosalie nos esperaba en su apartamento con pizza casera y cerveza fría.

No era una fiesta ni una cena muy elaborada, pero en Forks no había mucho que hacer y no queríamos pisarle la cena sorpresa que sabíamos que le tenía preparada Ben. Además, tanto Angela como yo estábamos un poco cansadas de estar en un bar. Nos apetecía algo más casero.

Rose nos recibió con una gran sonrisa y abrazos.

—Pasad. He logrado echar a Emmett hace menos de diez minutos. Esperemos que cumpla su parte del trato y no vuelva muy pronto.

—Sabes que no era necesario que lo echaras por mi culpa. Es su casa —dijo Angela.

—Tonterías —Rosalie descartó el comentario con un ademán—. Además, no sería una noche de chicas con él por aquí, ¿cierto? —preguntó rodeándome con el brazo.

—¡Toda la razón! —exclamé pasándole una botella de tequila. Más tarde la cena se convertiría en ¡noche de margaritas!

Rose se contoneó hacia la cocina para meter la bebida en la nevera. Cuanto más fría mejor. Aquella habitación olía a gloria hecha de queso. Las tripas me sonaron y Angela me guiñó un ojo pasando a mi lado para apreciar el interior del horno sin abrir la puerta.

—Bella no es la única que tiene un alien dentro del estómago. Yo también me muero de hambre y esto parece que ya está, ¿no?

—Déjala un par de minutos más —la reprendió la rubia, antes de que abriera la puerta.

Fuimos llevando todo hacia el salón. Comeríamos en la mesita enfrente de la tele, sentadas sobre cojines que estaban colocados en el suelo.

Poco después Rosalie trajo la bandeja con la pizza. La había dividido en cuatro, haciendo en la misma masa distintas variedades: barbacoa, cuatro quesos, romana y carbonara. Así teníamos varias entre las que elegir y yo ya estaba babeando por una porción de barbacoa.

—Así que… —la cumpleañera se limpió la barbilla con una servilleta— ¿Cómo van los preparativos de la bo…?

—¿Cuándo te vas a vivir con Edward? —Rose la interrumpió y casi me atraganto con mi trozo de cuatro quesos.

—Creí que te estaban preguntando sobre la boda —dije un poco sobresaltada.

—Sí, bueno. No se habla de otra cosa en esta casa desde que Emmett se dignó a pedírmelo —puso los ojos en blanco—. Así que discúlpame por intentar un cambio de tema.

—Pero la boda es importante.

—Lo es —coincidió conmigo—. Pero llevamos juntos, ¿qué? ¿Más de diez años? No es como si fuese una completa novedad, al final acabaríamos en este punto. —Angela sonreía burlona mientras me miraba—. Además, quiero saber algo que no sepa y estoy perfectamente al tanto de mis preparativos. No tanto de tus planes de vivir en pecado.

—No hay planes de vivir en pecado —dije con voz cansada. Sentía que había hablado esto con las chicas un millón de veces.

—Dice que no pero seguramente ya tenga un cajón con su ropa interior en su casa —Rose se dirigió a Angela como si yo no estuviera delante.

—Lo peor es que su cepillo de dientes y cuchilla de rasurarse las piernas llevan allí más de un par de meses —continuó la morena con el juego.

—Sí, sí, de acuerdo. Tengo un montón de cosas en su casa. Y ¿qué?

—Y que es hora de que dejes ese motel de mierda.

—¡Si la señora Cope te escuchase! —fingí horror.

—No descartaría que estuviese espiando entre los arbustos —dijo señalando la ventana—, así que a lo mejor ya está al tanto.

Las tres nos reímos. La verdad es que la gente de este pueblo era bastante entrometida, pero la señora Cope alcanzaba límites insospechados.

—Es normal que tenga muchas cosas allí, paso bastante tiempo en esa casa —me defendí— pero aún sigo durmiendo a veces en el motel.

—¿Cuántas en el último mes? —interrogó Rose.

—Ayer dormí allí y hoy también lo haré. Ese es el plan, a menos que acabe en un sueño comatoso en esta mullida moqueta —dije golpeándola suavemente, hasta que el recuerdo de que Garrett había vomitado en ella volvió a mí. ¡Puaj!

—No cuenta porque Edward no está en la ciudad —apuntó Angela.

¿Es que tenían un complot montado?

—¡Aja! —gritó Rose, apuntándome con el dedo.

Pero fue incapaz de continuar, todo lo que iba a decir quedó enterrado entre un montón de carcajadas. Y solo habíamos empezado con las cervezas…

Cuando nos calmamos preguntó:

—¿Cuándo vuelve?

—En dos días. Las reuniones las acaba mañana por la noche, pero preferimos que no conduzca de noche. Es un viaje largo desde Seattle.

—Preferimos —canturreó Angela.

Otra a la que la bebida le hacía estragos.

—Y me juego lo que quieras a que en cuanto él llegue ya no va a dormir en el motel —comentó Rose, inclinándose de forma conspiradora hacia nuestra amiga.

—No, cuando venga dormiré con él.

—Lo que me lleva a mi pregunta de antes…

—¿De qué color serán las flores de la iglesia? —intenté distraerla.

Sin éxito.

—¿Cuántas veces dormiste en el motel? Sin contar desde que Edward se fue a Seattle.

La verdad, se me hacía difícil recordar la última vez que no estuve arropada entre las sábanas con olor a bosque y eucalipto de Edward.

—¿Ves? No lo recuerda —señaló Angela.

No me dieron tiempo a replicar porque ya estaba Rose otra vez en acción.

—La señora Nelson dice que la vio colgando la ropa.

—¡Claro que cuelgo la ropa! ¡La lavo allí!

—Y aún dice que no vive con él.

—¡No lo hago! —dije exasperada—. ¿Cómo pudo esa señora verme colgar la ropa si vivo rodeada de bosque y su casa queda a dos kilómetros?

—¿Acabas de decir que vives allí? —preguntó Angela perpleja.

—No, no lo hice —contesté a la defensiva.

—¡Oh, sí que lo has dicho! —exclamó Rose—. Alto y claro.

—Mierda, ¿lo dije? —¿Lo había dicho?

—¡Sí! —gritaron las dos al unísono.

—Eso fue un _lapsus linguae_ —me repuse—. Le pasa a todo el mundo.

—Sí, sí. Solo piensa en por qué se te pudo escapar esa palabrita.

Y de la nada empezaron a hablar de los arreglos florales y tartas de boda. Pero yo solo seguía la conversación a medias. ¿Vivir con Edward? No lo habíamos hablado. ¡Ni siquiera me lo había planteado!

Esperaba tener una reacción visceral. Algo como seguir la tradición y estropear la moqueta sobre la que estaba sentada. Pero nada ocurrió. Ni temblores, ni miedo incontrolable. Nada. Calma y dudas. Pero, ¿la necesidad de huir? Esa no estaba allí.

Una sonrisa inundó mi rostro lentamente. ¿Podría quedarme... para siempre? La idea no me disgustaba, y pensando en Edward y viendo a las locas de mis amigas, cada vez se me hacía más atractiva.

Un cojín me golpeó en la cabeza.

—¡Despierta, Bella!

—¡Es la hora de los margaritas!

Ambas gritaban como locas. Mientras se levantaban y bailaban al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en ese momento. ¿Cuándo habían puesto música?

La conga nos dirigió a la cocina dónde preparamos una jarra enorme de bebida. Dudaba que pudiese llegar al motel después de todo aquello. Pero no nos íbamos a refrenar.

Cuando llegó Emmett las tres estábamos bailando como locas y cantando “Cumpleaños feliz” a voz en cuello.

—¡¡¡Eeeemmmetttt!!! —cantó Rosalie en cuanto lo vio, echándose en sus brazos.

—¡Hey, nena! —dijo, besándola—. ¿Qué llevas en la cabeza?

—Es mi velo —señaló la funda de cojín que tenía puesta. Ante la cara de incredulidad continuó— ¡Para nuestra boda!

—Es precioso —acarició la tela y después su cabello— pero mejor vamos a dormir.

—No puedo dejar a las chicas —se apartó de él tomando nuestras manos—. Es el no-cumpleaños de Angela.

Y volvimos a sucumbir con la canción. Emmett se llevó el móvil a la oreja, pero nosotras seguimos desentonando con la letra de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas de Disney. Poco después sonó el timbre y allí estaba.

—¡Benny! —Angela salió corriendo para subirse de un salto en sus brazos, dándole un sonoro beso.

—¡Hola Benny! —le saludó Emmett dándole una palmada en el hombro. A lo que el otro contestó con una mirada no muy agradable.

—Emmett —asintió en su dirección, para dirigirse a continuación a la chica en sus brazos—. ¿Nos vamos a casa?

—Estamos celebrando. Ven, vamos a tomar un margarita —dijo intentando bajarse, pero él la retuvo suavemente hablándole al oído.

Ya podía imaginarme todas esas cosas que le estaría diciendo para festejar en privado. Y Edward en Seattle. Esto no era justo. Todo el mundo en este salón iba a pillar cacho menos yo.

Finalmente Ben se llevó a una _muy_ emocionada Angela. Emmett, tras acostar a Rosalie, me llevó al motel. Más bien hasta la puerta de mi habitación, tuvo que abrirla él. La llave bailaba una extraña danza, pero por suerte él pudo dominarla. Después de aconsejarme echar el pestillo y darme las buenas noches volvió a casa. Y yo caí fulminada al tocar el colchón.

El lunes me lo pasé en cama maldiciendo los margaritas y los no-cumpleaños. Durante el día hablé con las chicas, que no estaban mucho mejor que yo, y por la noche hablé brevemente con Edward, que al final volvería el martes después de comer.

La mañana siguiente fue completamente distinta, no había resaca a la vista y parecía que las nubes iban a dejar que el sol se asomase un poco. Ayer había pensado mucho lo que me habían dicho las chicas e iba a hablar con Edward. Un planteamiento sin presiones y veríamos entre los dos si finalmente abandonaba el motel.

Pasé por el _Thriftway_ , antes de ir a casa de Edward, para comprar lo necesario para reabastecer su nevera y preparar la cena. Lo dejé todo a punto porque, aunque era día de semana, nunca sabía ciencia cierta a que hora iba a salir del bar.

Había quedado con Angela para comer y después nos dirigimos juntas al trabajo. La rutina no me ayudó a evitar pensar en Edward y las casi 200 millas que tenía que recorrer para volver a casa.

La 101 era una carretera bastante segura, sobre todo en verano, donde las crecidas no afectaban al lago Crescent. Pero aun así, recorrer el Parque siempre me infundía respeto. Había animales salvajes y se podían cruzar en la carretera en cualquier momento. Supongo que era una de las desventajas de poder disfrutar de la naturaleza que nos rodeaba.

Así que a medida que las horas pasaban me iba poniendo un poco más nerviosa, mirando el reloj de pared de tanto en tanto.

—Por mucho que lo mires eso no hará que llegue antes —me dijo Angela.

Puede que lo estuviese mirando más a menudo de lo que pensaba.

—Igual si me concentro y lo deseo con fuerza… —contesté sonriendo y con las manos en los laterales de mi cabeza, como convocando un poder invisible del que carecía.

—Si te funciona avisa, hay algunos deseos que me encantaría ver cumplidos —me guiñó el ojo y se giró a atender a un nuevo cliente.

Esa tarde había poca gente, el sol hacía que aprovechasen hasta el último minuto para estar fuera. Así que apenas tenía trabajo cuando después de morderme la mitad de las uñas apareció una pequeña rubia corriendo hacia Angela. Prácticamente saltó la barra para abrazarse a su cuello lo que me hizo abandonar la rutina “muerde-escupe”.

—¡Te he echado tanto de menos! —gritaba entusiasmada ricitos de oro.

Angela no parecía tan emocionada y echaba miradas nerviosas hacia mí. ¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo es que estás aquí? Pensé que no ibas a volver, al menos después de lo que dijiste la última vez… —Su tono de voz dejaba a las claras su incomodidad, aunque no sé si era por la llave en la que la mantenía atrapada o por la visita en sí.

—Edward me trajo. Ahora vivo en Seattle y nos encontramos.

Vale. ¿Por eso eran las miradas nerviosas? No pasaba nada porque Edward trajese a una vieja amiga a Forks.

—Kathy, deja que Angela respire.

Y ese era mi chico. Se extendió una enorme sonrisa por mi cara cuando lo vi dirigirse hacia mí.

Espera.

¿Kathy?

¿Como Kathy su ex?

No pude pensar mucho más porque Edward me envolvió en sus brazos y me dio un pequeño beso susurrando un “hola, preciosa”.

No sé ni cómo me las apañé para centrarme.

—¿Qué tal tu viaje? —carraspeé ligeramente.

—Bien, más entretenido de lo que esperaba —dijo haciendo un ademán hacia las chicas— pero estoy roto.

Sonreí levemente mirando sus ojeras. Llevaba las últimas semanas nervioso por aquellas reuniones, pero por suerte parecían haber ido bien, así que ahora podría dormir tranquilo.

—He dejado la cena en el horno y el postre en la nevera. Cuando…

—Yo pensé que el postre lo tenía que venir a buscar aquí —murmuró, sonriéndome canalla.

—Cuando… ¡mierda! No recuerdo lo que iba a decirte —le di un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

—Piensa que eso lo he logrado solo con palabras, imagínate lo que puedo hacer con…

—¡Edward! —Todo el mundo se giró a mirarnos y bajé el tono a uno apenas existente—. No querrás que termine el turno estando cachonda.

—¿Y cuál es la parte mala de eso?

Maldito provocador.

—Quizás que mi venganza será terrible.

—Terrible, ¿eh?

Nos estábamos acercando mucho el uno al otro y me estaba tentando la idea de un viaje relámpago o no tan relámpago al almacén, y que le diesen al qué dirán.

—Edward. —Esa voz no era la mía y justo ahora, estando casi nariz con nariz, planteándome sexo en mi lugar de trabajo, no era bienvenida. Por supuesto que no.

Empecé a separarme, pero Edward sostuvo mi codo para darme un beso delicioso y demasiado corto. Antes de contestar con su mirada fija en mí.

—Dime, Kathy.

—Siento interrumpir. —Levanté la mirada hacia ella y no pude evitar cierto rencor. ¿Por habernos cortado el rollo? ¿Por haberle destrozado el corazón a Edward hace tanto tiempo? ¿Por haber sido una manipuladora y una mentirosa?—. Me voy a casa y mis maletas están en el coche.

Esta vez se giró hacia ella.

—Dame un minuto y te llevo a casa.

—No es necesario, puedo…

—Yo también tengo que irme, no me importa acercarte. Además, estas chicas tienen que trabajar —comentó, dedicándome un guiño.

—Gracias —aceptó—. Te espero en el coche. —Y salió del local.

Edward volvió a dirigirse a mí.

—Te esperaré para cenar y… para el postre —añadió, alzando una ceja en un reto mudo.

—¿Cómo…? —pregunté mirando hacia la puerta por dónde ella había salido.

—Creo que es mejor te lo cuente en casa.

Estuve de acuerdo a regañadientes. No quería esperar, pero sabía que ahora no podía dejarlo todo para tener una conversación como esta. Tenía aún unas pocas horas de trabajo por delante.

Que se hicieron eternas. Intenté distraerme, no parar un minuto, hasta tal punto que Angela me dijo que la ponía nerviosa con mi baile del san Vito.

Cuando echamos el cierre se ofreció para recoger ella sola, pero me negué. Entre las dos acabaríamos rápido y si había esperado todo ese tiempo qué importaban unos minutos más.

Al llegar a casa de Edward lo encontré sacando la cena del horno y con la mesa puesta iluminada por las velas.

—Hola —le dije extrañada por la situación.

—Angela me avisó de que venías —sonrió, antes de dejar la fuente sobre el salvamanteles.

—No tenías que hacer esto. Estás cansado del viaje —me acurruqué en su pecho.

—Estaba todo casi listo, apenas tuve algo que hacer —me besó en la frente—. Ahora quítate la chaqueta y vamos a cenar.

Mientras dejaba la prenda y el bolso en el respaldo del sofá, él abrió una botella de vino.

—¿No quedaban cervezas o Coca colas en la nevera?

—Hoy me apetecía algo especial —dijo, tomando asiento.

—¿Celebramos algo? —pregunté, sentándome a su lado.

—Bueno, te dije que las reuniones han ido bien. Pero ha sido más que eso —empezó sirviendo la carne—. Parece que hemos sido el único aserradero que ha crecido en este último año y me han pedido que participe en la logística de la tala.

Eso era lo que él siempre había querido. Yo no entendía mucho, pero el estaba convencido de que aunque la gestión era muy buena, podría hacerse mejor y me había contado infinidad de veces cómo lo haría. Me alegraba muchísimo por él.

Me levanté a darle un abrazo y un beso, y acabé en su regazo.

—Felicidades —susurré contra sus labios—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa. Poder verte cuando te lo dijera.

Le besé otra vez, porque no había forma de poder contestarle con palabras. Poco después volví a colocarme en la silla para comer antes de que se enfriara. Charlamos de su viaje y le conté sobre el no-cumpleaños de Angela.

Y para cuando di el último bocado estábamos en ese punto muerto donde ambos sabíamos que teníamos un tema pendiente, pero éramos incapaces de decir algo. En silencio, Edward llenó mi copa vacía y al observarla, el rojo del vino iluminado por la luz de las velas, me acordé de Lestat diciendo “Al menos finge beber. Es un crimen desperdiciar esta cristalería”.

—Kathy quiere invitarnos a comer —lo miré con la boca abierta. Eso no me lo esperaba—. Siempre que estés de acuerdo.

—¿Tú lo estás? —No pude evitar preguntar.

—Sí. Por mí no hay problema, estaría bien que os conocierais.

¿Lo decía en serio? No sabía cómo plantear las cosas, pero lo haría lo mejor posible.

—Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo —me tomé un segundo para reagruparme—. Pero, ¿le has perdonado? Sus actos aún te afectan hoy.

—Lo pasado, pasado está —dijo, tomándome la mano—. Ya sabes que no me importa lo que piensen los demás.

—Lo sé… es solo que me parece tan injusto.

—¿Injusto?

—Sí, injusto —notaba que me estaba cabreando y de verdad no quería hacerlo—. Ella te trata mal, te destroza el corazón y miente a todo el mundo sobre ti. Hace que todos crean…

—Yo contribuí a ello —me recordó.

—Pero aun así… —lo miré suplicante y él volvió a arrastrarme a su regazo—. No sé como puedes perdonarla —dije bajito.

—Porque era una cría —me apartó el pelo de la cara, y al ver mi expresión añadió—. Sé que tienes la edad que tenía ella. Pero es distinto. Sois distintas. Eres increíblemente madura y fuerte.

—No lo soy.

—Lo eres. Y al igual que te apoyo aunque no entienda que no perdones ciertas cosas —alcé la cabeza sorprendida ante la referencia no tan velada a los problemas con mi familia— también debes apoyarme y tratar de verlo de mi forma.

—Te apoyo, pero ¿eso quiere decir que debemos comer con ella?

—No, no tenemos que hacerlo si no te apetece —dejé escapar un suspiro—. Pero comer con ella sería algo bueno para lo que te preocupa —lo miré escéptica—. Si la gente nos ve con ella, verán que ya no soy el que era y los que piensan que yo fui el que me equivoqué en mi relación con Kathy se darán cuenta de que ella no me guarda rencor.

—No tiene nada por lo que guardarte rencor —dije entre dientes.

Él sonrió y me besó.

—Lo sé. Solo iremos si quieres.

Le miré a los ojos y me di cuenta de que realmente la había perdonado, no había nada de resentimiento allí. Demonios, si la había traído en coche desde Seattle. Quizás por esa forma suya de ser era que le quería tanto. Cómo no hacerlo.

—Está bien, vamos a comer con ella. Pero —alcé el dedo índice— no quiero que nos invite.

—Sin problemas. Entonces mañana iremos a comer al In Place.

Se levantó de la silla conmigo en brazos y me besó.

—Pero ahora vamos a olvidarnos de todo esto y a celebrar que todo ha ido bien en Seattle.

No pude evitar sonreírle y abrazarle más fuerte. Sabía que tenía un tema de conversación pendiente pero quería que la nube de Kathy desapareciera antes de mencionarlo siquiera.

.

**Gracias a DraBSwan por ser mi prelectora y darme todas esas valiosas opiniones.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Ebrume.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Yo solo les he dado una historia alternativa.

Edward dormía plácidamente pero yo no era capaz de nada más que de dar vueltas y más vueltas. Debería haber caído rendida entre sus brazos, pero no podía dejar la mente en blanco.

Se le veía tan tranquilo y tan sereno… y yo no quería que le hicieran daño, no quería verlo sufrir. Pero era la única preocupada por eso. Él había perdonado, había dejado el pasado atrás.

No era como yo.

Me tumbé boca arriba mirando el techo sobre nosotros, la sombra de los árboles agitándose bajo la tibia brisa de verano.

Edward era el tronco o incluso las raíces, tranquilo, sin moverse un ápice, en paz con el pasado. Con el lema “lo hecho, hecho está” tallado en su corteza.

No podía negar que era una forma más sana y sabia de vivir.

Yo, en cambio, me conformaba con ser las delgadas ramas, tal vez las nerviosas hojas que se balanceaban ante el mínimo soplo de aire. El pasado era presente y también futuro. Recordándome constantemente aquello con lo que no podía lidiar. Atormentándome con los “y si” que ya no podía cambiar.

Suspiré e intenté no seguir más allá. No quería pensar en ello. No ahora. Tampoco luego. Aunque todo volvería. Siempre volvía.

Me levanté lo más silenciosamente posible y arrimé la puerta de la habitación para no despertarle. Calenté un poco de leche, a pesar de que ya no tenía intención de dormir.

El sol ya empezaba a asomarse entre las copas de los árboles.

Abracé la taza con mis manos para darme calor, arrebujándome más en mi bata. Las madrugadas de verano en Forks no eran cálidas.

Me paseé por el salón observando las fotos que Edward tenía sobre la chimenea. Su familia, sus amigos y… nosotros. La última la había añadido hacía unos cuantos meses, una declaración muda de su compromiso en nuestra relación. Nadie estaba en esa chimenea si no los consideraba familia de una u otra manera.

Sonreí y acaricié el marco de madera. Había sido una bonita tarde y se nos veía felices y enamorados. Embobados el uno con el otro.

Terminé la leche y decidí hacer el desayuno.

Sus fuertes manos me rodearon la cintura cuando estaba haciendo los huevos revueltos.

—Eso huele muy bien —me besó ligeramente bajo la oreja.

—Hay café recién hecho, y esto ya casi está. —Me giré para besarle en los labios.

—¿Te apetece dar un paseo por el río? —preguntó, sirviendo dos tazas de café.

—Sí. Parece que hoy el sol también nos va a acompañar.

.

.

Tras un abundante desayuno y una rápida ducha, bajamos por el lateral de la casa hacia la orilla del río. No había paseo fluvial como tal. Pero allí las orillas eran anchas y podías caminar un buen trecho tanto aguas arriba como abajo.

Caminamos con cuidado sobre los guijarros y me acerqué a probar el agua con la mano. Estaba fría, pero nada comparado con las heladas aguas del mar en estas latitudes.

Se sentó a mi lado, mientras estaba acuclillada sintiendo el agua fluir entre mis dedos.

—Has dormido poco.

—No pude conciliar bien el sueño. Supongo que estaba intranquila.

—¿Por todo lo de Kathy? —inquirió serio.

—No… Sí… En parte. —No sabía muy bien cómo contestar a eso.

—No vamos a ir. Si esto te deja sin dormir, si te preocupa, no quiero hacerlo.

Le miré por encima del hombro.

—Empezó con Kathy, pero luego pensé en lo demás. —Hice una pausa y proseguí en un murmullo que se podría confundir fácilmente con el sonido de la corriente—. En casa.

—¿Quieres ir a casa? —Sus ojos verdes me taladraban, comprensivos y al mismo tiempo feroces.

—No. Pero después de lo que dijiste ayer… yo solo… —Me eché hacia atrás, sentándome—. Todo volvió un poco.

—Lo siento, no quería traerte recuerdos. Solo intentaba que vieras que ambos tenemos puntos de vista diferentes. —Me envolvió en sus brazos y me besó en la cabeza—. Lo siento.

—Lo sé. No te disculpes. —Me giré para mirarle—. Pero prefiero no hablar de ello ahora.

—Entonces nos vamos a levantar y a dar otro paseo antes de volver a casa y preparar algo de comer —dijo dando un último apretón a nuestro abrazo.

—¿Te duele el culo? —pregunté aguantándome las ganas de reír.

—Hay una piedra que se me está clavando en cierto sitio… —su voz estaba estrangulada cuando la dejó morir.

Nos ayudamos el uno al otro a levantarnos y esta vez tuve que reír cuando le vi frotarse el trasero con cara de dolor.

—Eso puedo hacerlo yo, ¿sabes? —le incité.

—Cada vez que quieras —su tono era bajo y provocador.

Echamos a andar con su brazo rodeando mis hombros y el mío su cintura. Aunque no pude evitar bajar la mano traviesamente para acariciarle la zona dolorida.

—Vamos a ir a comer con Kathy —rompí el silencio.

—Pero no…

—Sé que no es necesario —le interrumpí—, pero es algo que siento que debo hacer. Servirá para pasar página. Nunca me preguntaré cómo era ella si la conozco hoy, ¿no es cierto? —Asintió pensativo ante mi comentario—. Por cierto, ¿cómo os encontrasteis?

.

.

Se habían encontrado en la cafetería que estaba al lado del hotel en el que se había alojado Edward. Kathy trabajaba allí. “¿No es casualidad?” había exclamado ella con voz chillona mientras comíamos en In Place. Vale, quizás no tenía una voz tan desagradable. Pero mi subconsciente quería que la tuviese.

—El sábado cambié de turno y para mi sorpresa aquel pelirrojo de la mesa del fondo se me hacía familiar —siguió contando sonriente—. Aunque debo admitir que al principio me dio reparo acercarme y estuve a punto de cambiarle la mesa a mi compañera.

Realmente parecía apenada, eso o era una actriz de primera. No podía decir que la hubiese calado aún.

—Pero al final me acerqué, para tomarles nota a él y a su compañero, y sorprendentemente no me mandó a la mierda en cuanto me reconoció.

—Edward no haría eso —le dije, acariciando la mano de él.

Yo sí, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

—La verdad, hablamos muy poco porque a la hora del almuerzo siempre estamos hasta arriba. Pero quedamos en vernos por la noche para tomar un café.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Intenté que no se me notase, pero juraría que mi mirada asesina no tenía precio. Será hij…

—Y le presenté a Félix. Cuando lo vi aquella mañana supe que tenían que conocerse.

Ella era todo sonrisas. ¿Pero quién era Félix? Edward debió ver mi confusión porque me lo explicó.

—Félix es el marido de Kathy.

Eso hizo que girase el cuello tan rápido en su dirección que fue un milagro que no me lo dislocase.

—¿Estás casada?

—Sí —dijo alzando la mano con el anillo—. Llevamos ya casi cinco años casados.

—¡Vaya! Enhorabuena —la felicité.

Mi mente estaba dándole vueltas a que entonces se había casado un año después de haber dejado a Edward, o menos. Al final había conseguido lo que tanto quería.

—¿Y tenéis niños? —pregunté para seguir con la conversación.

—No, queríamos esperar un poco a que la carrera de Félix despegase. Él es músico, ¿sabes? —El orgullo escapaba por cada sílaba y cada sonido pronunciado.

Tenía miedo a preguntar si había escuchado algo de él o su grupo. Y la expresión de Edward me confirmó que era mejor que me estuviese callada. Pero Kathy no se dio ni cuenta y siguió contándome los pormenores de la carrera de su flamante marido.

—Siguen tocando en pequeñas fiestas. Pero ahora están grabando su primer disco de estudio.

—Qué bien. ¿Con qué discográfica?

—Con ninguna. Lo están pagando ellos mismos. Hoy en día es la única manera de meterse en el mercado.

Sí, claro.

—Pues mucha suerte —no era una cínica, esperaba que les fuese bien, pero cuanto más lejos de aquí mejor—. Entonces, ¿os visteis aquella tarde?

—Sí, le debía una disculpa a Edward.

Mi mirada pasó de Kathy a él, que apretó levemente mi mano.

—Y yo le dije que lo que había pasado ya no tenía importancia. Hemos crecido y somos adultos —dijo mirándola antes de girarse hacia mí—. Además así pude conocerte, al final todo salió bien.

—Bueno, tu fama en el pueblo no es la mejor —no me lo pude callar.

Kathy miró nerviosa de Edward hacia mí, mientras él solo me miraba.

—Sí, bueno… No puedo hacer mucho al respecto. Por eso me disculpé con Edward.

—¿Y hablaste con tu padre? —Mi tono era duro y exigente. A mí no me servía una disculpa.

—Yo… le dije que venía a comer con vosotros —dijo en voz baja.

—¿E intentó disuadirte? ¿O quiso que vinieras a intentar salvarme?

—Él todavía cree que Edward… —lo miró con disculpa y yo la corté antes de continuara.

—Edward es un buen hombre —le tomé de la mano y lo miré a los ojos—. Siempre lo ha sido —una pequeña sonrisa se extendió sobre sus labios y su mirada me decía cuánto me quería. Me giré de nuevo hacia ella—. Solo que hace unos años decidiste que si él no quería seguir tu plan al pie de la letra merecía un castigo.

—Era una cría, tenía solo…

—Tenías mi edad —contesté áspera—. Y yo soy perfectamente consciente de que difamar a alguien por un capricho no está bien.  Lo que me hace llegar a la conclusión de que en realidad el problema es que no eres buena persona.

Intenté ser civilizada, no mandarla a la mierda o soltarle el “jódete” que me picaba entre los labios. Pero ella se vio tan ofendida como si le hubiese dicho cada una de aquellas palabras. Se llevó la mano al pecho indignada.

—Me he disculpado y he venido hasta aquí…

—No te hagas la sufridora porque has aprovechado un viaje gratis para ver a la familia.

Empezó a rebuscar en el bolso mientras se dirigía a Edward.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo por qué aguantar esto. —Dejó un par de billetes sobre la mesa—. No puedo decir que haya sido un placer.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo.

Se levantó sulfurada y se marchó sin decir adiós.

—Eso ha sido interesante —Edward se había recostado en su silla y me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

—Tenía que decirle algo. Lo siento, sé que para ti ya no tiene importancia pero sinceramente me parece una idiota y…

Me besó, allí rodeados de un montón de vecinos. Me sujetó la cara y profundizó el beso sin importarle nada más. Le abracé y lo estreché todo lo que pude sin llegar a sentarme en su regazo.

Odiaba a esa chica por presuponer que todo se podía borrar con dos palabras aunque las consecuencias de sus actos perduraran.

Pero había dejado clara mi opinión y dudaba que a ella le quedaran ganas de volver. Al menos mientras yo estuviera con Edward, lo que esperaba que fuese mucho tiempo.

.

Aquella semana la lluvia no nos había dedo tregua y Rose ya estaba empezando a entrar en pánico.

—No sé para qué me estoy molestando. Tanto organizar para que al final acabemos todos empapados.

—Ya viste la previsión. Mañana deja de llover y se espera que el anticiclón se quede mínimo diez días —intenté tranquilizarla.

—¿Y desde cuando nos fiamos de lo que dicen en la tele? —contestó irónica.

—Desde que lo digo yo —añadió Angela acercándose a nosotras—. Fíjate en Emmett —señaló hacia la zona del billar—, está de lo más tranquilo.

—Eso es porque no le preocupa. Él no va a tener que levantarse tempranísimo para ir a la peluquería, ni hacer equilibrios sobre unos tacones considerables llevando un vestido que mojado debe pesar una tonelada —miró hacia él con recelo—. Cómo no va a estar relajado.

—Vale, cambiemos de tema antes de que mates al novio y ya no tengas boda que celebrar.

—Entonces seguro que la lluvia sería el menor de mis problemas… —fingió considerarlo.

 —Sí, después todo se centraría es si te instalarías en la prisión de Olympic o en la de Clallam Bay —bromeó Angela.

—Yo votaría por Clallam Bay, dudo que la envíen a una prisión de mínima seguridad por asesinato —continué.

—Si como atenuante alego locura transitoria por estrés ante la inminente ceremonia puede que me dejen quedarme en Olympic.

Me reí y puse mi mano sobre la de Rose en la barra.

—Mejor piensa en lo bien que vas a estar en la luna de miel.

—Es una idea más atractiva, sí. —Alzó la mirada hacia mí y tenía que reconocer que me asustaba lo que se estaba maquinando tras esos ojos azules—. Entonces… —bajó la voz— ¿Es cierto lo que se dice? —E inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia el final de la barra donde Daniel y los demás veteranos se agolpaban mirando el partido.

No había hablado con ella desde el no-cumpleaños de Angela. Con esta última sí lo había comentado, pero no había coincidido con Rose hasta ese día.

—¿Que la llamé mala persona en uno de los pocos restaurantes del pueblo? Sí, lo hice.

—Ahora Bella es una chica mala —se burló Angela.

—Ríete lo que quieras, pero, por su reacción, cualquiera diría que la hubiese llamado de todo. Lo bueno es que no le quedarán más ganas de confraternizar con nosotros —sonreí satisfecha.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué tuvisteis que ir a comer con ella. ¿En qué estaba pensando Edward?

—Al final fui yo la que quiso ir.

—¡¿Qué?! —Rose prácticamente gritó.

Miré hacia el final de la barra para asegurarme de que no nos estaban escuchando.

—¿Crees que Daniel lo sabe? —dijo en voz baja siguiendo mi mirada.

—Me imagino que habrá escuchado las habladurías, como todos. —Me centré en ellas de nuevo—. Y sigue siendo el mismo de siempre conmigo.

—Me alegro. El señor te cae bien —sonrió afable—. Debe recordarte a tu padre.

—¡No! —La negación salió demasiado rápido de mis labios, pero intenté arreglarlo—. Mi padre es moreno, ya sabes.

—¡Cómo si no supieras de lo que estoy hablando! —Miró hacia Daniel—. Es un buen padre, aunque las hijas hayan salido como han salido.

—Kathy es la oveja negra de la familia, no se parece en nada a sus hermanas —apuntó Angela.

Nos dimos cuenta a la vez de que las tres estábamos mirando fijamente al fondo y claramente no hacia la televisión.

—Así que… —Angela inició un cambio de tema.

—¿Cómo se tomó Edward tu primer escándalo en el pueblo? —le interrumpió Rose.

—¿El primero? Creo que ese fue empezar a salir con él… Pero no hubo ningún problema. Lo hablamos y no quiere a Kathy en su vida. Creo que, que nos conociésemos, en cierta medida, me ayudó más a mí.

—¿Ayudó?

—¿A saber cómo era Edward? —inquirió la morena.

—No, más bien a saber a lo que se había enfrentado. —Retorcí el trapo entre mis manos recordando la comida del otro día—. No es lo mismo haber escuchado hablar de ella que conocerla. Conozco a Edward, o creo que lo hago, y confío en él.

—Y ahora es cuando suena la música de violines —Rose imitó la postura de un violinista por unos breves instantes—. Pero la cuestión es… ¿cuándo te mudas con tu cepillo de dientes?

—Seguirá pagándole a la señora Cope solo por no tener que hablarlo, ya verás.

—¿Tenéis un complot en marcha y yo no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora? Quiero pensarlo bien antes de decírselo a Edward, vivir juntos es un paso importante.

—Dijo la que ya le cuelga los calzoncillos y se los guarda en el cajón. —Miré boquiabierta a Angela—. No me mires así. Sois los únicos que no os dais cuenta de que ya vivís juntos, por mucho que tengas alquilada la habitación y todas las demás excusas que quieras poner.

Estaba a punto de decirle que se metiese en sus asuntos cuando un cliente nos llamó desde el otro extremo de la barra y no dudé en aprovechar la oportunidad.

¡Salvada por la campana!

Ya había empezado a pensar en el tema, pero todo lo de Kathy había desviado mi atención. Sabía que las chicas probablemente tenían razón… Está bien, tenían razón. Pero quien tenía que dar el paso éramos nosotros y de momento nos iba bien tomando las cosas poco a poco y así era como lo haríamos. A nuestro ritmo, sin dejar que nadie nos metiese prisa. Aun así mi mente ya empezaba a fantasear con posibles escenarios y conversaciones. Solo me faltaba un poquito más de valor.

.

.

**Gracias DraBSwan por haberme ayudado con el capi siendo mi prelectora y a Anaidam que, aunque no tiene ni idea, aportó con uno de sus comentarios.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Ebrume.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Yo solo les he dado una historia alternativa.

Estábamos sentados juntos bajo aquella carpa blanca, riéndonos con Angela y Ben, cuando Rose llamó la atención de todos golpeando su copa de champán suavemente con la cucharilla de postre.

—Sabemos que este no es el orden establecido, que primero deberíamos tener el baile y todo ese rollo pero, como habéis podido comprobar, a pesar de toda esta fanfarria no somos muy tradicionales. Así que antes de lanzarnos a la pista voy a deshacerme de un poco de peso… —alzó el ramo por encima de la cabeza—. ¡Solteras a la pista de baile!

Y lo que yo esperaba que fuese una marabunta de mujeres en edad casadera con ganas de ganarse el próximo billete a Bodalandia, acabó siendo un pequeño grupo formado por tres adolescentes que no superaban los diecisiete, una mujer de unos cincuenta años, que resultó ser la tía soltera de Emmett, Angela y yo.

Ambas nos miramos y dejamos la primera línea para las demás. Había más solteras en la sala, entre ellas la acompañante de Garrett, pero se ve que solo nosotras dos sentíamos obligación moral como amigas de Rose de jugárnosla por un ramo de flores.

—Deberíamos cambiar de estrategia y ponernos con las demás. Está claro que vamos a ser el objetivo de Rose —dije mientras aquella intentaba animar a más solteras y al mismo tiempo nos miraba como calculando la trayectoria que debería seguir el ramo para acabar en nuestras manos.

—Creo que estamos bien —contestó reluctante.

—Quedaríamos fatal si dejamos caer el ramo. En medio de la confusión es más fácil... —pero la cara de Angela lo dijo todo—. Quieres el ramo.

—Sí... Bueno —su voz apenas un susurro—. No tiene que ser algo inmediato, pero no lo descartamos.

—¡Ya lo habéis hablado! —mi grito fue disimulado por el de las crías que teníamos alrededor. Ante el asentimiento de Angela no pude más que abrazarla—. Enhorabuena —dije contra su pelo.

—Todavía es un hablar por hablar. Pero me haría ilusión llevármelo.

—Pues no se hable más —le sonreí con decisión—. Conseguirás ese ramo. —Así tuviese que tirarles de los pelos a las demás aspirantes.

El momento fue roto por el grito de Rose:

—¡¿Preparadas?! —y con una elegancia extraña, mezcla entre una novia y un jugador de _baseball_ , se giró y lanzó el ramo.

Mis suposiciones habían sido acertadas y las flores volaron altas en un principio sobrepasando los brazos estirados de las demás, y cuando ellas intentaron echarse hacia atrás las bloquee efectivamente logrando que, con un pequeño salto, Angela se hiciese con el premio.

Pasé de las miradas airadas que me dedicaron y me uní al abrazo que ya se estaban dando mis dos amigas.

—¿Fue mi imaginación o estabais coordinadas? —preguntó la rubia en un murmullo.

—Angela será la siguiente en lanzar el ramo —no pude evitar desembuchar, y nuestro abrazo se hizo todavía más apretado.

—Entonces… —La morena puso un dedo en los labios de la novia evitando que comenzase el interrogatorio que tarde o temprano tendría lugar.

—Ya es hora de que vayas con tu esposo —le dijo Angela cuando nos separamos.

—Tienes un baile que abrir —añadí.

—Eso dicen —nos guiñó un ojo, dirigiéndose a la mesa presidencial.

En nuestra mesa los chicos estaban entusiasmados, hablando de ficharnos para la liguilla del pueblo.

—¿Desde cuándo hay liga de fútbol americano en el pueblo? —inquirí.

—Desde hoy. Acabáis de demostrarnos que merece la pena fundar un equipo.

Las notas de un piano nos interrumpieron y dirigimos nuestras miradas al centro de la pista, donde hasta hace pocos minutos estábamos intentando atrapar ese ramo.

Emmett y Rosalie se deslizaban suavemente mecidos por la voz de Nat King Cole.

Yo apenas había conocido aquel nombre de oídas, pero Rose, que era una gran fan, se había encargado de culturizarme. Debía admitir que aunque no era mi estilo habitual de música me encantaba.

Así que tarareé bajito la letra de “When I fall in love” observando como se abrazaban fuerte y bailaban mirándose a los ojos, haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriese la espalda. Hablaban y se sonreían, pero nadie más allá del contorno de sus brazos podía oír lo que se decían.

No era una persona demasiado romántica, quizás era demasiado realista. Pero ese momento me parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, ese “Felices para siempre” brillaba en sus ojos.

Las últimas notas del piano murieron en un beso que fue aplaudido por todos los asistentes.

Reconozco que me quedé unos segundos en aquella burbuja, sonriendo como una boba. Fue Edward con un suave beso en mi cuello el que me sacó de mi ensoñación.

—Estabas perdida —susurró contra mi piel.

Le sonreí antes de besarle en los labios.

—Ya estoy de vuelta.

Parecía que la canción no solo me había afectado a mí. Ben y Angela estaban en su propio mundo de susurros y besos, mientras ella acariciaba lentamente los pétalos del ramo que había conseguido.

—Vamos a bailar —Edward ya estaba de pie tendiéndome la mano.

Me alcé con cuidado sobre los tacones y me di cuenta de que estaba vez Nat estaba cantando “L-O-V-E” y miré a Edward emocionada.

—Será mejor que me sujetes bien, no quiero acabar la noche en urgencias.

—Solo déjate llevar —y me guiñó un ojo.

Hoy estaba matándome poco a poco. Podía ser por todo el ambiente que nos rodeaba o lo guapísimo que estaba con ese traje, pero juraría que estaba siendo más adorable y atento de lo habitual.

Ninguno de los dos bailábamos muy bien, pero nos movíamos con el ritmo adecuado y nos reíamos cuando tropezábamos o cuando tenía que alzarme un poco sobre mis pies para evitar que me torciese un tobillo.

Incluso me dio alguna vuelta antes de recogerme de nuevo gentilmente entre sus brazos.

Con el solo final de trompeta me inclinó hacia el suelo y me levantó despacio, adecuándose a la nueva canción. Esta era lenta. Me envolvió entre sus brazos y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.

—Se les ve muy bien. —Alcé la mirada y me di cuenta que él se refería a nuestros compañeros de mesa, que no hacían más que sonreír.

—Ya han hablado de boda, estoy convencida de que serán los siguientes.

—¿No crees que será Garrett? —preguntó sarcástico.

—¿Con Doña no me acuerdo de su nombre? Tendrá suerte si le dura el fin de semana.

—Yo habría dicho la noche.

Asentí de nuevo contra su pecho, lo de Garrett siempre eran amores pasajeros. La verdad, me costaba imaginarle sentando la cabeza, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano ese momento llegaría.

—Eso nos hace los segundos en la lista —susurró contra mi pelo antes de besarlo.

En aquel momento se me atascó la respiración y mis pies se movían por inercia, mientras me separaba ligeramente para poder mirarle a los ojos. No sé que aspecto tenía, pero seguro que podía leer la conmoción en mi cara. ¿Boda? ¿En serio?

Me besó los labios, la nariz y la frente, mientras seguíamos la música.

—No te asustes, no hablo de boda… —parecía que el aire empezaba a entrar mejor— Todavía no —dijo bajo su aliento con una sonrisa que iluminaba su cara.

—¿De qué estamos hablando entonces? —pregunté sin saber cómo había conseguido emitir sonido alguno. Un nudo se había alojado en mi garganta.

—De lo que comenta todo el pueblo menos nosotros —contestó jovial, contagiándome su sonrisa al hacerme pasar de nuevo bajo su brazo.

—¿El último partido? Porque sabes que el deporte no es lo mío —le piqué.

—Creo que este tema te interesará —me giró y pegó mi espalda a su pecho para seguir hablándome al oído—. Se trata de tu alojamiento, donde vives… no es el mejor lugar en el que puedes estar.

—¿Conoces otro motel en el pueblo? —inquirí, mirándole por encima del hombro.

—Hay unos cuantos, sí —podía sentir el humor inundando cada sílaba. Los dos sabíamos perfectamente hacia dónde nos dirigíamos con esta conversación.

—¿Mejores que el de la señora Cope? —Volvió a girarme para estar de nuevo cara a cara.

—Hay uno incluso en el que no hay tanto cotilla.

—Creo que deberías contrastar bien la información. Porque si te refieres a esa preciosa casita a orillas del Calawah, me temo que está bien vigilada por la señora Nelson.

Tuve que morderme la lengua para no soltar una carcajada cuando vi su cara de sorpresa. No le había comentado que nuestra lejana vecina, a veces no lo era tanto.

Carraspeó para recuperarse.

—Aun así tendrías una cómoda y mullida cama esperándote todas las noches, una chimenea que inspira muy buenos recuerdos y una cocina totalmente equipada.

—Te olvidas de lo más importante. —Me miró curioso—. La inigualable compañía.

Los dos nos sonreímos.

—¿Eso es un sí?  —preguntó con ojos brillantes.

—Podría decirte que no he oído ninguna pregunta… pero no voy a darle más vueltas de las que ya le hemos dado. —Hice una pequeña pausa dramática, porque aunque no iba a enredar más las cosas quería darle un poco de suspense, a pesar de que ambos conocíamos la respuesta—. Sí.

Me alzó en sus brazos y giró sobre nosotros mismos, con mis pies en alto y la cara escondida en su cuello.

Esa noche no le dijimos nada a nadie, era el momento de Rose y Emmett, pero entre baile y baile hacíamos planes a lo callado sobre mi próxima mudanza.

Disfrutamos de la celebración. Bailamos en grupo y saltamos por toda la carpa con las canciones más movidas. Emmett incluso me sacó a bailar dejándome exhausta de tantas vueltas y pasos rápidos.

Cuando volvimos a casa de Edward, o ya debería decir: a nuestra casa, estábamos agotados y casi no sentía los pies. Pero estaba feliz y podía ver que Edward también.

Aunque todavía tenía casi todas mis cosas en el hotel, ese fue el primer día en que sentí que dormía en mi hogar. Y hacía tanto que no estaba en una casa que considerara mía…

Ahuyenté toda tristeza tarareando la primera canción que habíamos bailado juntos y me dormí acurrucada en aquella cama, entre las suaves sábanas y sus cálidos brazos, que él me había prometido horas antes en la pista de baile.

.

La lluvia me despertó poco antes del amanecer y sonreí pensando en Rosalie, a la que el tiempo le había dado una tregua para poder celebrar su gran día. Me estiré despacio para evitar despertar a Edward y tomé el móvil de la mesilla para enviarles un mensaje a las chicas.

Le deseé buen viaje a Rose, que saldría aquella misma mañana de luna de miel y dejé caer que ahora tenía nuevo domicilio. Para mi sorpresa ambas estaban en línea en un parpadeo.

 **SexyWaitress** —¿¿¿¿Qué????

 **JustMarried** —¿Cómo que qué, Angela? Esto es un ¡¡¡¡¡Por finnnnnnn!!!!! ¡¡En toda regla!!

 **SexyWaitress** —Creo que aún estoy medio dormida. ¿Cuándo pasó todo esto?

 **JustMarried** —Apuesto que durante la noche tórrida de sexo post-boda.

 **Traveler** —¿No sé supone que la noche tórrida la tendrías tú, Rose?

 **SexyWaitress** —¡Eh! Que yo no me he casado y también tuve una noche calentita, calentita…

 **JustMarried** —¡¡No me fastidies que hoy no mojaste, Bells!! Es tradición, el baile, la tarta, reírte de los novios ¡y luego folleteo para celebrar que tú no has caído todavía!

 **Traveler** —Dijo la recién casada…

 **SexyWaitress** —La rubia tiene toooda la razón.

 **Traveler** —Pues fue durante el baile en TU boda, no después.

 **SexyWaitress** —¿Porque después estuvisteis muy ocupados?

 **Traveler** —jejeje. Muy graciosas. Lo importante es que la decisión está tomada.

 **SexyWaitress** —¿Cuándo empiezas la mudanza?

 **JustMarried** —¡Cierto! ¿Y cuándo piensas cambiar tu nick?

 **Traveler** —La mudanza… Si no estamos muy cansados, hoy. Puede que lo dejemos para el lunes, tampoco tengo tantas cosas. Y no se me ocurre nada para el nombre, puede que lo deje así.

 **JustMarried** —¡Tienes que cambiártelo!

 **SexyWaitress** —¿Qué tal Washingtoniana?

 **JustMarried** —Y múdate cuanto antes, no vaya a ser que cambiéis de opinión.

 **Traveler** —¿Washington-qué? Nadie va a arrepentirse, Rose.

 **SexyWaitress** —Es el gentilicio del estado de Washington, pero si ni siquiera lo conoces, no mereces llevarlo ¬¬

 **Traveler** —¡No te enfades, Angie!

Sentí cómo Edward se movía a mi espalda y deslizaba sus brazos por mi cintura. Me despedí rápidamente de las chicas antes de dejar el teléfono sobre la mesilla. Rose también tendría que irse ya, ¿no?

—¿Qué era tan gracioso a estas horas? —susurró con la voz ronca por el sueño.

—Las chicas —me giré para poder darle un casto beso de buenos días—, siento haberte despertado.

—No hay problema —peinó parte de mi pelo hacia atrás, dejando mi cara despejada—. Espero que seas tú la que me despiertes a partir de ahora.

—¿Nos olvidamos de los despertadores? —Asintió, con una sonrisa—. ¿También de las alarmas de los móviles? —Repitió el gesto y yo no podía evitar seguir jugando—. Siempre puedo usar un cazo y una cuchara para asegurarme de que no vuelves a dormirte.

Empezó a hacerme cosquillas y yo a revolverme bajo su cuerpo, porque en cuanto había visto la oportunidad se había colocado sobre mí.

—Con un beso bastará —siguió sus palabras con actos y pasé de reírme en su boca a suspirar en ella.

Le hice sitio entre mis piernas y él se acomodó como si ese siempre hubiese sido su lugar. Pertenecía allí, en ese mismo momento, en ese mismo punto.

La fricción me hizo jadear contra sus cálidos labios. Nos sacamos las pocas prendas que usábamos para dormir con rapidez y algo de desesperación. Mi piel se erizó al entrar totalmente en contacto con la suya.

Le tomé el rostro entre mis manos, mis dedos enredados en su cabello y le miré a los ojos. Aquellos preciosos ojos verdes se achicaron cuando me penetró y un sordo gemido escapó de su pecho. Agarré su pelo más fuerte, para hacerle saber en cierta manera lo que me hacía sentir.

Comenzó a moverse con una cadencia embriagadora, rozando aquel punto que había encontrado sin dificultad desde el primer día. Le hice sonreír cuando lo apreté en mi interior, un par de apretones lo suficientemente notables para ponérselo difícil y no tanto como para que no pudiese continuar.

Atrapó mi labio inferior entre los dientes, dejando que se deslizase con suavidad y aceleró las embestidas. Dejé vagar las manos por su amplia espalda para acabar en sus nalgas. Las apreté y le impulsé a continuar. Estaba cerca, casi podía tocar el orgasmo con los dedos.

Cuando las luces blancas inundaron mi visión, pude notar sus besos en mis labios, frente, mejillas y en el lóbulo de la oreja, dónde dejó un pequeño mordisco al liberarse en mi interior.

Me pregunté si siempre se sentiría así.

En los meses que llevábamos juntos nos habíamos compenetrado de una manera que no habría creído posible. Quizás era el pasado el que me decía que en el mundo real ese tipo de conexión no existía. Cierta parte de mí estaba convencida de que habría alguna doblez, al menos uno de los dos escondería algo, o simplemente que no funcionaría.

Pero cada día que pasaba con Edward, cada vez que me tocaba: un casto beso, un tierno abrazo o el sexo apasionado, me decía que lo que había creído antes era la verdadera farsa.

Retozamos un poco antes de ponernos en marcha. Definitivamente hoy haríamos la mudanza, ambos teníamos ganas de que me instalase en la casa y que el vivir juntos fuese algo definitivo.

**.**

**Gracias a DraBSwan por ser mi prelectora.**

**Os dejo los links de las canciones que salen en el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos**

**Ebrume**

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h649I7ETaHI#t=66>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JErVP6xLZwg>


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Yo solo les he dado una historia alternativa.

The Lumineers sonaban en la radio de mi destartalado coche. El paisaje se desdibujaba a nuestro alrededor y podía sentir como todo mi cuerpo notaba la cadencia de las notas. Cada nueva pausa, cada nuevo golpe era un paso más cerca de mis miedos, más lejos de Forks. La canción me gustaba e intentaba animarme pero aun así tenía los pelos de punta.

—¿Crees que…? —dejé morir las palabras, mordiéndome la lengua para no preguntar otra vez.

—Estás haciendo lo correcto —contestó Edward a mi pregunta no formulada, acariciándome el muslo con la mano.

—Tal vez sea mejor dar la vuelta, volver a casa.

—Ahora mismo estamos volviendo a tu casa —desvié ligeramente la vista de la carretera sorprendida—. Tu hogar está conmigo, en el pueblo o donde queramos. Pero también tienes tu casa en Evansville.

—Ese lugar dejó de ser mi casa a los catorce —repliqué con más rudeza de la que debería, él solo quería ayudarme pero no podía evitarlo.

—Lo sé, pero tienes que volver y enfrentarte a…

—No vuelvo por Charlie —le miré desafiante por el rabillo del ojo— y no me quedaré hasta el final. Solo… yo solo…

—Entonces, si no vuelves por él ¿por quién vuelves? —cortó mis intentos fallidos de construir una frase coherente.

—Por mi madre. Si la hubieses escuchado… Renée está más allá de… de su aguante, siento que se romperá en cualquier momento.

—¿Y no te quedarás con ella hasta el final?

Su pregunta no conllevaba censura ni persuasión. Sé que simplemente intentaba entender si realmente sentía mis palabras. ¿Iría solo de visita o me quedaría a ver el desenlace?

El recuerdo de aquella tarde me hizo estremecer.

_Era un lunes y estaba disfrutando del día libre leyendo un libro tumbada en el sofá, más tarde haría la cena mientras esperaba que Edward volviese del trabajo._

_Pero los planes cambiaron ligeramente cuando recibí la llamada._

_Literalmente me congelé con el e-reader sobre mis rodillas y el móvil en la mano, viendo aquel nombre brillando en la pantalla. Era como si una serpiente peligrosa me acechase._

_¿Cuánto hacía que no me llamaba?_

_¿Cuánto hacía que no sabíamos nada la una de la otra?_

_¿Un año? No, hacía más de un año que había llegado a Forks y la última vez que habíamos hablado había sido antes de eso._

_Reluctante,  acerqué el dedo a la pantalla. ¿Y si dejaba que saltase el buzón de voz?_

_No, eso significaría tener que devolverle la llamada más tarde. Aquel pensamiento terminó de decidirme a descolgar._

_Me esperaba una Renée llorosa y melancólica, pero aquello era mucho más._

_Al principio intentó disimular el llanto, pero el simple “Hola, mamá” que le dediqué la hizo romper a llorar de nuevo. Estaba convencida de que llevaba horas haciéndolo._

_No podía negar que oír a mi madre llorar me revolvía el estómago y un nudo se me instalaba en el corazón. No era una sensación que hubiese echado de menos. Aunque la hubiese vivido demasiado a menudo._

_—Mamá, tienes que calmarte —le dije con suavidad— si no  lo haces no podré entender lo que ha pasado._

_Balbuceó un poco más y emitió algún hipido, pero cuando habló ya solo sollozaba ligeramente._

_—Por fin me ha dejado llamarte._

_Esas palabras me helaron la sangre. Sabía que desde que me había ido… pero ¿le ha dejado llamarme? ¿Cómo que le ha dejado llamarme? ¿Ahora también controla esa faceta de su vida?_

_—Yo quería hacerlo hace meses —continuó con la voz rota—, pero no hubo manera de convencerle hasta ahora._

_—Por qué… —ahora a la que no le salían las palabras era a mí—. ¿Por qué tuviste que convencerle? ¿Qué está pasando?_

_—Bella… se está… muriendo._

_Y rompió a llorar con un desconsuelo que me partió el alma. No hacía falta que especificase quien era él, lo sabía perfectamente. Pero en lugar de sentir pena, dolor, alegría o alivio, no sentí nada. Estaba entumecida. La escuchaba llorar e intentaba consolarla con palabras suaves, a pesar de que realmente no sabía qué sentir._

_Supongo que uno no se prepara para esto. Solo pasa._

_—Quiere verte —lo soltó rápido, como si le costase pronunciar las palabras._

_—No —contesté categórica—. No puede pedirme eso. No tiene derecho a…_

_—Es tu padre —me interrumpió._

_—Él nunca mereció ese nombre. En lo que a mí respecta no tengo padre, y lo sabes._

_Sabía que debería haberme mordido la lengua. Que esas palabras la dañarían más a ella que a él si alguna vez llegaba a decírselo en persona, pero no pude contenerme. Nunca pude en lo que a él se refería._

_La línea se quedó en silencio un instante y la escuché tomar una respiración entrecortada. Estaba luchando por dominarse y hacía demasiado tiempo que Renée no lo intentaba siquiera. Sabía qué se avecinaba: la persuasión, la súplica._

_—Deberías despedirte de él, sé que piensas que no hay manera de que te arrepientas de no hacerlo. Pero no te pido que lo hagas por él, ni por ti, te pido que lo hagas por mí._

_—Mamá, no…_

_—¡Me lo debes! —gritó._

_Y cerré los ojos no queriendo escuchar sus reproches. Si hubiese tenido valor habría colgado y después apagado el teléfono. Intentando obviar que esa llamada existió alguna vez. Pero no pude. La escuché, lloré y cedí._

Edward apretó ligeramente mi muslo trayéndome al presente.

—¿Te parece si paramos en la próxima gasolinera y conduzco yo un rato? —inquirió señalando el cartel que indicaba que quedaba menos de una milla para la siguiente estación de servicio.

—Gracias —carraspeé para aclararme la voz—. Necesito un descanso.

Se acercaba el final de nuestro segundo día en la carretera. Uno más y estaríamos en Evansville. Y durante todo el trayecto lo único que quería era volver a Forks, refugiarme en mis amigos y, a ser posible, cambiar de número de teléfono. ¿Mala hija? Puede ser. Pero el pecho me dolía más con la perspectiva de tener que compartir la misma habitación con él que con la idea de su muerte.

_Edward me encontró en un estado casi catatónico, mirando hacia la chimenea pero sin verla realmente. Las palabras de Renée resonaban en mi cabeza horas después. Cuando se arrodilló frente a mí e intentó hacerme reaccionar cogiendo suavemente mis manos, noté la garganta seca, la voz ronca, como si hubiesen pasado días desde la última vez que había emitido sonido alguno._

_—¿Qué va mal? —preguntó con dulzura, apartando un mechón de mi cabello de mi mejilla._

_—Ha llamado Renée. —A pesar de que no había mantenido el contacto con ella durante el tiempo que llevaba con Edward, él sabía quien era y también que no me refería a ella como mamá._

_Tomó aire, me apretó las manos infundiendo con ese ligero gesto confianza y algo de valor. Al menos el necesario para contarle lo ocurrido._

_Cuando acabé, estaba acurrucada en su regazo, terriblemente cansada. Las emociones habían actuado demoliéndome y agotándome, como si me hubiese atropellado un camión de gran tonelaje. Entonces, debería estar muerta y no cansada, ¿no?_

_—Iré contigo —dijo quedamente. Me aparté de su pecho para mirarle._

_—Edward, no puedes. El trabajo…_

_—Me darán unos días libres por asuntos familiares._

_—Pero… —¿Cómo decir aquello sin que sonase mal?_

_—Bella —me acarició la mejilla, atrayendo mis ojos a los suyos—, que no haya un papel, no significa que todo el pueblo no nos considere ya una familia._

_Familia. Paladear aquella palabra era extraño para mí, incluso sonaba rara cuando salía de mis labios. Pero a pesar de que debería sentirme aterrorizada por la gran losa del compromiso, solo me sentía… feliz. Cálida y… en casa. A salvo por primera vez en muchos años._

_Le besé. Besé sus labios como si me agarrase a un clavo ardiendo y él correspondió con la misma fuerza, prodigándome caricias y el consuelo que yo necesitaba con el roce de sus manos y su cuerpo._

_Aquello no me curaría, no acabaría con la desazón que oprimía mi pecho, pero me daba unos instantes de paz. Un anclaje que me recordaba dónde me encontraba a pesar de que el pasado había llamado a mi puerta._

Me desperecé en el asiento del copiloto cuando noté que el coche se detenía, me había quedado dormida desde que cambiamos lugares. Había creído que dormir era una misión imposible en esta situación, pero supongo que el cansancio de casi dos noches sin pegar ojo había pesado más que el enjambre que asolaba mis pensamientos.

—Hola —le saludé.

—Hola —contestó con un ligero roce en mis labios—. Hemos llegado al motel, ¿quieres que nos inscriba y luego vengo a buscarte?

—No, voy contigo —me estiré un poco en el asiento y le dediqué una débil sonrisa.

El motel era como cualquier otro cerca de una carretera principal, un edificio de dos plantas en forma de U rodeando el aparcamiento. Por suerte nos había tocado una habitación en el segundo piso, un poco más lejos del ruido.

Cuando nos acostamos, Edward me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó en el pelo. Apreté con fuerza sus brazos y me acomodé más contra su pecho. Era uno de esos momentos en los que necesitaba estar cerca de él, tan cerca que si pudiera dejaría que nuestras pieles se fundiesen. Para que todo él me rodease, para no sentirme sola, para no sentirme perdida.

—¿Crees que serás capaz de dormir? —preguntó quedamente.

—Sigo cansada, así que es posible.

Edward empezó un suave tarareo que hizo que se me humedeciesen los ojos y que finalmente cayese en un sueño intranquilo.

_Tomé aire profundamente y pulsé su nombre en la pantalla. Dos veces en el mismo día… casi era demasiado para mí. Contestó al tercer tono, los segundos se habían hecho largos mientras valoraba las ventajas y desventajas de olvidarme de todo._

_—Bella —su voz sonaba esperanzada._

_—Mamá, he hablado con Edward y va a acompañarme —no me interrumpió para preguntarme por él y eso me daba una pista de lo ansiosa que estaba por saber—. Salimos mañana en coche y espero llegar allí en tres días._

_—¡Tienes que venir en avión! No sabes cuántos días…_

_—No —la interrumpí tajante—. No pienso conducir hasta Seattle, para después tener que esperar más de cinco horas de escala en el aeropuerto de Chicago._

_—Pero puede que no llegues —replicó suplicante._

_—Son solo dos días más. Llegaré a tiempo —aunque una parte de mí deseaba que eso no ocurriera—. Ahora no podemos permitirnos ese gasto y el viaje por carretera es más factible._

_—Él podría darte el dinero para los billetes. Voy a hablar con él y…_

_—¡No! Mamá —añadí como queriendo suavizarlo—. Déjame hacerlo a mi modo._

_En realidad una parte de mí deseaba que él ya no estuviese cuando pusiera un pie en Indiana. Y el simple pensamiento me hacía sentir culpable a pesar de todo._

_—Las cosas no siempre pueden ser como tú quieres —reprochó—. No es un juego, si no tienes posibles económicos, entonces te los facilitaremos, pero tienes que hacer todo lo posible por…_

_—¡Renée! He dicho que iría e iré, pero bajo mis propios medios._

Edward sacudió ligeramente mi hombro y me sacó de aquel sueño que más bien era un recuerdo. Mi tono de voz había sido helado, al igual que el silencio que le había seguido. Esta situación me hacía pensar más que nunca en si quería seguir teniendo relación con ella. Sí, era mi madre, pero había tomado una decisión hace tiempo, ¿no?

—Estabas hablando en sueños —murmuró, apartándome el pelo de la cara.

—Estaba soñando con la última conversación con Renée.

Suspiré pesadamente y me di cuenta de que la claridad empezaba a asomar entre los gruesos cortinones.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté bostezando, mientras me estiraba entre las sábanas.

—Casi las ocho —dijo, levantándose después de darme un suave apretón en el brazo. Me fijé en que ya estaba vestido y tenía el pelo húmedo—. ¿Voy a por unos cafés mientras te vistes y nos ponemos en marcha?

—Claro —asentí soñolienta, viéndolo salir por la puerta.

Mientra me duchaba me di cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, la situación habría sido mil veces peor si Edward no hubiese decidido venir conmigo. Aunque ahora mismo no era el mejor momento para pensar en ello, era consciente de que Edward se había convertido en alguien muy importante en mi vida.

Nos habíamos alojado en las afueras de Kansas City. Solo teníamos que atravesar un estado más y estaríamos en Indiana. Unas siete horas de trayecto y no habría escapatoria.

Nos relevamos para conducir y aunque intentábamos charlar, a menudo el coche quedaba en silencio. Por un lado creo que ambos sentíamos que no era momento para banalidades o puede que fuese yo la que no estaba de humor.

Llamé a Renée cuando entramos en Evansville, apenas unos minutos y estaríamos en Fickas Road, el barrio en el que vivía. Y desde allí, apenas diez minutos de coche nos separaban del hospital.

A medida que nos acercábamos a la calle de mi niñez las manos comenzaron a sudarme y a pesar de que las secaba en los vaqueros una y otra vez seguía notándolas húmedas. Un hormigueo me recorría el cuerpo y una presión se fue instalando en mi pecho. Estaba tan ensimismada que apenas me di cuenta cuando Edward paró el coche antes de llegar a nuestro destino.

Apagó el motor y soltó nuestros cinturones para ponerse cara a cara y sujetarme las manos con fuerza.

—Estoy contigo —afirmó mirándome a los ojos—. No estás sola. Solo es un paso más que hay que dar.

—Sí, pero… pero… —mi cabeza estaba embotada y no sabía qué quería decir, notaba cada vez la respiración más acelerada.

—¡Hey! Mírame —dijo guiando mi mentón—. Respira conmigo —y me hizo seguir su acompasada respiración, tomando aire lentamente por la nariz y expulsándolo por la boca—. Eso es, tú puedes con esto. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees.

Las lágrimas asomaron bajo mis párpados y estaba segura de que un simple movimiento haría que se derramasen.

—Y… ¿y si no lo soy? —pregunté en un susurro bajo dejando que el llanto fluyera.

—Le has plantado cara cuando apenas eras una adolescente. Te has independizado y valido por ti misma en cuanto la ley te lo ha permitido. Ahora solo vas a darle carpetazo a esta historia. Un adiós necesario para cerrar el pasado.

Me perdí en sus ojos verdes llenos de amor y confianza. Y a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo los veía borrosos por mis lágrimas, no aparté un solo instante la vista de ellos. Edward me sostenía, no solo con sus manos y sus palabras, también lo hacía de forma intangible con su mirada.

Cuando mi respiración se acompasó me dejé caer en su regazo y terminé de liberar todo el miedo y la aprensión que albergaba en mi interior. No quería decir que no quedase una parte de ello, lo había y seguramente sería algo que no desaparecería fácilmente, pero estaba lista para enfrentarme a Renée, y lo que vendría después.

.

**Gracias a DraBSwan por ser mi beta y aconsejarme.**

**Espero que el siguiente capítulo esté pronto. Nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Ebrume.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Yo solo les he dado una historia alternativa.

No sé por qué una parte de mí esperaba que Renée estuviese esperando en el porche cuando aparcamos en la acera o espiando entre las cortinas del salón. Pero no había rastro de ella.

Eché un vistazo a la casa unifamiliar con la fachada de ladrillo rojo. Allí había crecido, había vivido mis años de feliz ignorancia y más tarde los de la dolorosa verdad y la firme decisión. No podía negar que todo lo que había pasado entre aquellas cuatro paredes había determinado gran parte de mi carácter. Alguien no pasa por todo aquello sin más. Deja huella y depende de cada uno salir con algún rasguño o quedar atrapado en la mentira.

Esperé al lado de mi puerta a que Edward rodease el coche. Me tomó de la mano y le di un ligero beso en los labios, necesitaba su contacto. Caminamos lentamente, siguiendo un paso que yo había marcado inconscientemente. Había perdido parte de la aprensión entre lágrimas unas calles más abajo, pero un hormigueo en el estómago me recordaba que aún me quedaba gran parte del camino por recorrer.

El timbre sonó más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Quizás estaba tan concentrada en seguir adelante que había silenciado todo lo que había a mi alrededor. Edward apretó mi mano ante mi leve respingo. La puerta se abrió y allí estaba ella.

Renée no se lanzó a mis brazos, se mantuvo entera en el umbral, aunque se veía que había llorado mucho y aunque no podía estar segura, sospechaba que la pérdida de peso había sido reciente.

—Hola, cariño —dijo con dulzura, dejándonos pasar.

—Hola, mamá —le contesté dándole un leve abrazo—. Este es Edward —los presenté tomando de nuevo su mano, dejándole la derecha libre para que se la estrecharan.

Renée le había hecho un escáner completo desde que nos había visto aparecer y era más que probable que ya tuviera una opinión de su carácter tan solo por su educado “un placer, señora”.

—Pasad, sentaos. Ahora traigo algo de beber —y sin opción a réplica desapareció en la cocina, dejándonos solos en el salón. Nos acomodamos en los viejos sillones y permanecimos juntos. En ese momento su mano era una extensión de mí misma, si la soltaba… bueno, no sabía si podría seguir.

—He traído agua fría y limonada, no tengo mucho más —Renée traía una bandeja con vasos y un par de jarras. Era la imagen más hogareña que tenía de ella desde los catorce años. _¿Habíamos vuelto al pasado?_ —. Pero bueno, contadme, ¿qué tal ha ido el viaje?

Carraspeé un poco incómoda por su entusiasmo. Lo prefería al llanto sin fin, aunque era desconcertante.

—Bien, nos hemos turnado al volante y no se ha hecho tan pesado.

—¿De verdad? ¡Cualquiera lo diría! Ocho estados en tres días, tiene que ser agotador.

Y ahí estaba.

_Hola Renée. No te echaba de menos._

Antes de que pudiese replicar, Edward tomó la delantera.

—Verá, a los dos nos gusta conducir y paramos cada pocas horas para descansar y comer. Además de que la buena compañía en un viaje así es fundamental. —Sus sencillas palabras me arroparon como una manta en una noche fría de invierno.

—Querido, no me trates de usted, no soy tan vieja —comentó con falsa modestia—. Entonces, ya que por fin estáis aquí, ¿hasta cuándo pensáis quedaros? —Su mirada estaba centrada en mí, brillando con ese reproche que sabía que estaba integrado en su ser desde hacía tanto.

—Espero que mañana o pasado podamos empezar el viaje de vuelta.

—¡Imposible! —Toda su fachada de tranquilidad se había ido—. No sabes hasta cuándo… —Pude ver las lágrimas asomar a sus ojos, tragó con fuerza y siguió—. ¿No te quedarás al funeral?

—¿Para qué? ¿Para dar el espectáculo? Renée, su familia se merece un respeto aunque él no lo haya tenido por ninguno de nosotros.

—También somos su familia —contestó categórica. No pensaba discutir esto. Ya era suficiente con volver, con tener que verlos. Cambié de tema sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¿A que hora empieza el horario de visitas?

Me miró furiosa, ella no había acabado con aquella conversación. Pero dando una breve mirada a Edward, me siguió la corriente.

—Se puede ir desde por la mañana. Pero estoy esperando a que Paul me avise. —Debió ver mi cara de confusión porque continuó—. Es el hijo mayor de Charlie. Cuando Lucy se va a casa me avisa para que pueda ver a tu padre.

Se me revolvió el estómago ante la mención de “mi padre”, aunque agradecí que no tuviese la desfachatez de decir que Paul era mi hermano. Ella me conocía mejor que eso.

—¿Entonces, vamos al motel a dejar las cosas y luego volvemos a por ti? —pregunté esperanzada, necesitando un respiro.

—Está a punto de llamar —dijo consultando su reloj—. Lucy no suele quedarse hasta tarde, es de la opinión de que debe dejar trabajar a las enfermeras. —Su tono decía a las claras que no estaba para nada de acuerdo con la mujer de Charlie.

Tomé aire profundamente y me preparé para lo que venía. Por suerte Edward estuvo ahí para rescatarme en la medida de lo posible. La conversación se centró básicamente en él, Renée se interesaba en su oficio, su familia… al final simplemente estaba en la habitación de cuerpo presente. Dejando vagar la mente, en busca de un rinconcito de paz.

—¿…Bella? —Parpadeé sorprendida porque se dirigieran a mí. Mi madre me miraba con curiosidad.

—Tu madre quiere saber a qué te dedicas en Forks —me susurró Edward al oído.

—Sí, debería saber qué haces, ¿no te parece? —contestó Renée molesta.

Sacudí un poco la cabeza intentando aclararme.

—Soy camarera. En un bar del pueblo —me devané los sesos buscando algo más pero no encontraba nada más que decir.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos? —La verdad me estaba empezando a sentar mal el interrogatorio. De acuerdo que no nos comunicábamos desde hacía tiempo por decisión mutua, pero eso no quería decir que cuando nos viésemos necesitásemos una actualización detallada.

Iba a dar rienda suelta a mis pensamientos en voz alta cuando finalmente el teléfono sonó. Creo que nunca me alegré tanto de escucharlo como en aquel momento. Renée se disculpó y se apresuró a contestar de camino a la cocina.

—Ya casi estamos —Edward me animó y yo me dejé caer contra su pecho y cerré brevemente los ojos.

—Sí, mañana todo habrá terminado —pasó sus brazos a mi alrededor y me estrechó con fuerza. La garganta se me cerró y tuve que respirar profundamente para alejar el llanto.

Abrí los ojos y me giré para besarle con ganas. Quería a este hombre, tanto… En realidad el que él estuviese aquí conmigo tenía un significado tan profundo que no llegaba a alcanzarlo.

Un carraspeo nos interrumpió.

—¿No sois un poco mayorcitos para daros el lote en el sofá de mamá? —Me separé de Edward y lo miré a los ojos, para evitar matar a mi madre. Sus ojos verdes me dieron el aplomo suficiente.

—¿Nos vamos ya? —ignoré su puya.

—Sí, en cuanto queráis. Paul nos estará esperando y Lucy se fue hace diez minutos.

Ya nos movíamos hacia el coche, pero no pude evitar preguntar.

—Entonces… Paul, ¿lo sabe?

—¿Lo nuestro? —Me limité a asentir—. ¡Por supuesto que lo sabe! Él tenía casi diez años cuando tú naciste.

La bomba me cayó como un yunque y me subí al coche con movimientos mecánicos. Renée iba dirigiendo a Edward hacia el Deaconess Gateway Hospital y yo solo podía pensar en ese pobre niño. Bueno, ahora ya era un hombre.

¿Pero qué clase de personas eran mis padres? Era consciente de la naturaleza de Charlie desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero a Renée le había achacado una ceguera que en realidad no existía.

¿Sabía de la existencia de un niño de diez años y aún así…? Agité la cabeza para aclararme, sería mejor que dejase de pensar en ello.

Rápidamente la fachada del hospital apareció ante nosotros y fui consciente de lo que me había llevado allí. Más de cinco años sin verle, de intentar olvidarle y de hacer como que no existía no habían servido para nada. Ahora todos los demonios del pasado regresarían, rápido y con fuerza.

Renée hervía en el asiento trasero y en cuanto aparcamos, saltó del coche como un resorte.

—Paul debe estar preguntándose dónde estamos. Hemos tardado mucho en aparcar, casi es más rápido venir en autobús.

Me tragué la respuesta mordaz que afloró hasta mis labios y tomando la mano de Edward la seguimos en silencio. Gran parte de su actitud altiva se había perdido en ese corto trayecto y ahora la veía avanzar nerviosa hacia las puertas automáticas.

Una vez en el _hall_ se dirigió con prisa hacia la izquierda y comenzó a hablar unos metros antes de llegar a un chico moreno.

—Perdona, Paul. Nos llevó una eternidad aparcar.

Mientras él le quitaba importancia a nuestro retraso, me quedé congelada observándolo. Era tan parecido a Charlie, un poco más joven que el padre que conocí en mi niñez, pero tenían un parecido asombroso.

_—¡No! Mamá no me puedo ir a dormir, papá no ha venido a darme las buenas noches._

_¿No entendía que él me había prometido que hoy vendría a arroparme? Papá no siempre estaba con nosotras pero cumplía sus promesas. No quería dormirme antes de que llegara._

_—Bells, sabes que a veces llega tarde y mañana tienes colegio —insistió con tono cansado._

_—No me pienso dormir. —Me crucé de brazos para que supiera que no iba a cambiar de idea—. Puedes apagar la luz si quieres pero voy a esperarle despierta._

_Mamá bufó y se sentó a mi lado en la cama._

_—Hazme un sitio —me instó, tomando el libro de la mesilla y siguiendo la historia donde lo había dejado._

_Abrí los ojos lentamente y me acurruqué calentita  entre las mantas. Todavía estaba oscuro así que tenía que ser muy temprano. Recordaba que la princesa había salido corriendo al tocar las doce, pero no podía decir cómo seguía el cuento._

_Me levanté de golpe. ¡Papá no había venido a darme las buenas noches! Corrí descalza hasta mi puerta y escuché su voz a través de la madera. ¡Había llegado!_

_—Charlie, no puedes hacer esto. Son las tres de la mañana, Bella tiene colegio y…_

_—¡Papáaaa! —Corrí hacia sus brazos abiertos._

_—Hola, pequeña —me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla, haciéndome cosquillas con el bigote._

_—No has venido a arroparme —él miró a mamá,  que tenía cara de enfado, y luego a mí._

_—Lo siento, cielo. He tenido que trabajar hasta tarde. Pero te arroparé ahora —Se acercó a mamá y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella estaba rígida, pero papá le sonrió—. Bells, dale un beso de buenas noches a mamá._

_Yo me encaramé a ella y le di un beso y un abrazo. Ella sonrió, aunque seguía pareciendo triste. No quería que estuviese triste._

—Paul, esta es Bella, mi hija, y su novio Edward —avanzamos los pocos pasos que nos separaban y le estrechamos la mano. Murmuré un “encantada” y creo que ellos hicieron lo mismo.

Paul y yo nos quedamos mirándonos lo que pareció una eternidad. ¿Estaría reprochándome que le quitase tiempo con su padre cuando era pequeño? ¿Contento de haber encontrado a “su otra parte de la familia”?

Yo solo podía pensar en aquella noche de mi infancia, en ese primer recuerdo de Renée molesta con Charlie. Preguntándome cómo habrían sobrellevado ellos esta situación. ¿Sus hermanos sabían de mí? ¿Era el único que soportaba la carga por ser el mayor? Se parecía tanto físicamente a nuestro padre… No podía ser igual que él en todo, ¿verdad?

—Mi padre está en la tercera planta y, aunque puede recibir visitas, nos recomiendan que entremos a verlo de uno en uno.

—Sí —continuó mi madre, como si ahora ella tuviese toda la autoridad—, será mejor que vaya yo primero y así le digo que has venido. En su estado no son buenos los sobresaltos.

—Entonces quizás no sea buena idea que…

—Tonterías, él pidió verte —me replicó Renée, haciendo una carrera de fondo hacia el ascensor.

Los demás la seguimos a una distancia prudente, pero todos estábamos dentro antes de que éste cerrase sus puertas.

Todo el mundo está de acuerdo en que viajar en ascensor con compañía es incómodo, con los vecinos hablas del tiempo o de la última noticia del periódico. Pero esta situación era mil veces peor. Me aferraba a la mano de Edward con fuerza y él se pegó más a mí notando mi incomodidad.

Cuando sonó la campanilla y salimos a la tercera planta fue un alivio. Volvimos a seguir a Renée que se paró ante la habitación 318.

—Dadme unos minutos. Después podrás pasar, Bella.

Y entró, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta tras ella.

Empecé un lento caminar por el pasillo, intentando tomar aire profundamente por la nariz y expulsándolo por la boca hasta vaciar mis pulmones. Edward me siguió las dos primeras vueltas, después me apretó ligeramente el hombro para hacerme saber que estaba allí y se quedó de pie al lado de Paul mientras yo seguía deambulando.

Cuando pasaba delante de aquel cuarto podía escuchar la voz de Renée. Las manos me sudaban y el corazón me latía acelerado. Intentaba imaginar que simplemente visitaba a un amigo de la familia que estaba enfermo. Ninguna relación más allá. Pero no era fácil. Sabía que allí estaba el hombre al que tanto había querido y al que tanto había aborrecido después.

Me detuve delante de los chicos y tomé aire como si fuese a decir algo, pero acabé soltándolo de golpe y mirándolos desconcertada, notaba mis pocas barreras derrumbarse por momentos y ni siquiera lo había visto aún.

—Me alegra haberte conocido. —Las palabras de Paul me sacaron de mi caída al abismo.

—Espera… —Intenté reaccionar—. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Paul se acomodó contra la pared, colocó las manos a su espalda y me miró directamente a los ojos antes de empezar. Esto no iba a ser una respuesta corta, no iba a ser un simple número. Él quería contarme algo, quería que supiese una parte de la historia que para mí era desconocida.

—Estaba en mi último año de universidad. Una noche volví tarde a casa después de una fiesta y papá estaba en el porche, bastante… achispado. Me sorprendió porque él nunca bebía, al menos que nosotros supiéramos —la acotación me hizo todavía más consciente de que esa sensación la vivíamos ambas partes, compartíamos una faceta de él pero no sabíamos qué pasaba el resto del tiempo. ¿Era el mismo padre? ¿El mismo marido?—. Estaba muy disgustado y le insté para que hablase conmigo. Fue la primera vez que me habló de vosotras. Me contó que os había perdido y… que no vería a su hija convertirse en mujer.

Tragué y me di cuenta de que tenía la garganta seca. Parte de mi mente quería escapar con la nueva y maravillosa excusa de ir a comprar algo para beber, pero era consciente de que no volvería a tener esta oportunidad, ver o atisbar qué pasaba al otro lado.

—¿Te lo contó y lo aceptaste sin más? —Era algo que para mí era vital, si yo no había podido lidiar siquiera con la idea abstracta… ¿Él pudo con el conocimiento? ¿Sabiendo nuestros nombres, oyendo de nosotras?

—No, no sin más. Pero tienes que entender que…

Renée irrumpió en el pasillo cortando la explicación de Paul. Y ya no solo quería que no saliese de ese cuarto para evitar ver a Charlie, ahora también quería conocer la verdad, la realidad con la que había convivido ese hombre que, a pesar de todas mis reticencias, era en parte mi hermano.

—Bella, Charlie te espera —Noté cómo me costaba más respirar—. Procura no ser brusca. Ya te he dicho que no le conviene alterarse.

Miré a Edward y podía sentir el pánico saliendo de mi cuerpo en oleadas. Era el momento. Se acercó a mí y dirigiendo un rápido “ahora venimos” a mi madre, me llevó hasta el final del pasillo donde nos refugiamos tras una esquina.

—Bella —me instó acariciándome la cara—, todo va a estar bien. Respira, cariño —Enfoqué la mirada en él y tomé una gran bocanada de aire—. Eso es. Vas a entrar ahí, pasar unos minutos con Charlie y ya. Saldremos de aquí y no tendremos que volver nunca más, a no ser que quieras lo contrario.

Estaba a punto de soltar un lastimero “quiero irme ahora” pero era consciente de cuán infantil era mi miedo. Era un hombre moribundo postrado en una cama de hospital. Pero el temor venía de los recuerdos y sentimientos que sabía que permanecían conmigo. Me aferré a las manos de Edward y luego me dejé fundir en un abrazo.

—Todo va a estar bien —murmuró contra mi pelo. Y a pesar de todo el caos que sentía en mi interior pude notar cierta calma.

Me separé despacio de él, le di un beso en los labios y caminamos juntos de nuevo hasta la dichosa puerta. Ni siquiera miré a mi madre o a Paul, no me volví hacia Edward. Ahora solo me podía concentrar en hacer girar esa manilla.

Tragué en seco y entré en la habitación.

.

**Gracias a DraBSwan por ser mi beta y aconsejarme.**

**Espero que el siguiente capítulo esté pronto. Nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Ebrume.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Yo solo les he dado una historia alternativa.

Me apoyé un instante en la puerta que acababa de cerrar y me impulsé en ella para dar un primer paso hacia delante.

La habitación era blanca con una cenefa verde adornando las paredes. Tenía una amplia ventana que permitía que la luz del sol entrase en el espacio estéril, a pesar de que los fluorescentes del techo mantenían la habitación bien iluminada.

Intentaba mirar a cualquier parte excepto hacia la cama que ocupaba casi todo el espacio... Una televisión en un estante voladizo, una butaca reclinable en la esquina.

—Hola, pequeña.

Su voz estaba cascada y parecía la de una persona mucho mayor. Alcé la mirada, quedándome boquiabierta. No sé lo que había esperado encontrar, puede que ni siquiera hubiese pensado realmente en su enfermedad. Me había centrado en el hecho del reencuentro, no en cómo estaría sobrellevando todo esto.

Su cuerpo se adivinaba escuálido bajo el camisón y las mantas que lo cubrían hasta la cintura. Apenas quedaba algún rastro de su lustroso pelo negro. Pero su mirada seguía siendo la misma, demasiado parecida a la que me devolvía el reflejo en el espejo cada mañana.

—Hola —murmuré bajito y me devolvió una sonrisa que le marcó aún más todas las facciones.

Tenía un tubo bajo su nariz que destacaba la falta del bigote que siempre había llevado.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —señaló una silla que no había visto por estar justo a su lado, de espaldas a la ventana.

Dudé. La niña en mi interior quería tirarse directamente en sus brazos, abrazarlo y llorar; la adolescente resentida quería irse sin más y no volver nunca; y la adulta se debatía entre lo que sería correcto: ¿Consolar a un moribundo o dejarle claro lo que había causado con sus acciones? Aunque eso último ya se lo había explicado mi yo adolescente hacía unos años.

Tomé asiento despacio, echando la silla un poco hacia atrás y mantuve las manos entrelazadas en mi regazo, a pesar de que él había hecho el ligero movimiento de tenderme la suya.

—Gracias por venir. —No sabía que contestar a eso porque “de nada” en este momento no tenía sentido, había supuesto mucho para mí llegar hasta aquí. Debió ver la duda en mi rostro porque continuó—. Estás preciosa, me alegra que hayas venido.

Intenté tragar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta pero no podía. Lo miraba allí tumbado y el dolor, la ira y la lástima se mezclaban en mi interior. Las palabras pronunciadas eran las de esa persona que una vez llamé padre. En ningún momento había dejado de ser correcto, amable o cariñoso, a pesar de todo lo que le había gritado y echado en cara.

_—No tienes moral, ¡no la tienes! —Estaba furiosa y no concebía que mi madre estuviese allí parada intentando defenderlo._

_—Bella, tienes que entender que nos queremos. Era algo inevitable._

_—¡No! —Me giré hacia ella furiosa—. Era evitable, podría haber tenido el valor de contárselo a su mujer —señalé a Charlie dirigiéndole una mirada de odio—, podría haber contado la verdad, separarse de ella e iniciar una nueva vida contigo si tanto te quiere._

_—Pero los niños eran pequeños, tus hermanos…_

_—Mamá, no son mis hermanos. ¿Y no es mejor crecer con unos padres separados que con esta mentira? ¿Esta farsa?_

_—Hice lo que creí que era mejor —contestó él, calmado. Que estuviese tan tranquilo era otra de las razones por las que yo estaba tan enfadada._

_—¿Mejor para quién? ¡Para ti, por supuesto! ¿Dos mujeres por el precio de una? —Solté con una carcajada llena de dolor—. Nos has engañado a todos, has jugado con la vida de tantas personas… ni siquiera quiero saber cuantas._

_—A mí no me ha engañado._

_—No, por supuesto que no. Tú eras una víctima consciente, ¿no es cierto, Renée? —Era la primera vez que paladeaba el nombre de pila de mi madre y me di cuenta de que a partir de ahora, “mamá” sería un título que debería volver a ganarse._

_—Cuando conocí a tu madre yo tenía a Lucy y era feliz con ella, pero nos enamoramos y no pudimos luchar contra ello._

_—No quiero oírlo —le interrumpí—. Quiero que te marches, que nunca más vuelvas a pisar esta casa._

_—No tienes derecho a hablarle así a tu padre._

_—El. No. Es. Mi. Padre —mi tono se había vuelto helado y me dirigí a él—. Y no volverás, no lo harás porque aún quieres a Lucy y no la arriesgarías, ¿no es así?_

Con catorce años había enfrentado la verdad más dura de mi vida. Que todo en lo que había creído era una mentira. Las constantes ausencias, los retrasos inexplicables, los olvidos… Todo lo había escudado en el trabajo, hasta que lo había visto aquel día en el centro comercial con su otra familia.

—Charlie —carraspeé un poco, buscando las siguientes palabras pero no encontraba ninguna que no sonara brusca—. ¿Por qué querías verme?

Sonrió cálidamente.

—Quería verte antes de morir —Se quedó un momento en silencio, creo que esperando una reacción por mi parte ante su muerte, pero no la encontró—. Y… quería disculparme.

—¿Disculparte? —El asombro tiñó mi voz—. Pero tú realmente no sientes lo que has hecho.

—Siento haberte hecho daño. Siento que lo hayas pasado mal. —Tomó aire trabajosamente—. Pero no, no me arrepiento de lo que hice.

—Entonces es mejor que no te disculpes —Hizo amago de hablar pero lo interrumpí alzando la mano—. ¿Lo saben el resto de tus hijos? ¿Y tu mujer?

—Solo Paul, él hace años que lo sabe. No quiero causarles dolor y sé que ellos se lo tomarían como tú.

—¿Y eso dónde deja a Renée?

Respiré profundamente intentando pensar. Mi madre la devota… no esposa porque no estaban casados, devota ¿qué? ¿Amante? Ella se quedaría sin nada, sin llorarle en el funeral, sin tumba a la que visitar. Viuda de un fantasma, de un hombre que en realidad no existía.

—Tengo una cláusula privada en mi testamento. Harán dos lecturas, una para…

—Para cada familia —le corté. Su silencio me dio la razón.

—Te llamarán para que vengas, pero puedo arreglarlo para que te envíen lo que te corresponde a un notario cerca de donde vives.

—No quiero nada. Si quieres “arréglalo” para que ni siquiera tengan que llamarme. —Ni siquiera estaba segura de que eso de enviarme las cosas cerca fuese legal.

—Eres mi hija y...

—Charlie —las manos me temblaban apretadas fuertemente entre sí, todavía sobre mi regazo.

—Desde que te fuiste de casa —interrumpió mi protesta— Renée ha estado muy angustiada, preguntándose si estarías bien, de qué te mantenías, si estarías segura.

—Hablaba con ella de vez en cuando —le contesté bajito. Me había ido alejando de Renée sistemáticamente desde que él se había ido y en cuanto cumplí la mayoría de edad me alejé del ambiente tóxico que en parte yo misma había creado.

—La dejaste sola —su tono de acusación me sorprendió a pesar de lo débil que sonaba su voz—. Primero me obligaste a alejarme y luego la abandonaste.

—Deberías calmarte un poco, Charlie. —Recordaba la advertencia de Renée y me daba miedo lo que pudiese pasar si seguía alterándose.

—Tonterías —desechó mi comentario con un ademán—. No voy a morir hoy. Pero deberías haberlo pensado, ¿por qué nos hiciste eso?

—¿Por… Por qué… Yo? —Me costaba hablar—. No fui yo la que la embaucó para vivir una vida a medias. Hasta el momento en el que te eché de nuestras vidas yo era la que siempre estaba ahí, tú no veías su sufrimiento cuando _tu trabajo_ te mantenía alejado. Puede que ahora no sea feliz, pero te prometo que antes de irte tampoco lo era.

—Nadie es completamente feliz, siempre hay algo en el camino. Pero al menos no estaba sola.

—Me consta que desde que me fui no ha estado sola. No me hagas creer que no volviste a ella, porque sé que aunque no venías a casa manteníais el contacto.

Me miró y por un instante me pareció ver una mueca divertida en su rostro. ¿Qué le hacía tanta gracia?

—Siempre supe que eras lista. —Hizo una pausa tomando aire—. Pero cuando te fuiste ya habían pasado cuatro años y no podía volver con tu madre. Mi vida había cambiado y luego me diagnosticaron esto...

—Así que al final tuviste que decidir —solté—. No sé por qué no me sorprende que la que quedó atrás fuese Renée.

El ácido quemaba mi garganta. Nunca supe cómo era la relación de Charlie con Lucy, pero lo que sí sabía es que mi madre no era completamente su esposa para él. Cuando era lo suficientemente pequeña me utilizaba para chantajearla y para engatusarla. No había sido justo con ella y no era justo con ella ahora tampoco.

—Bella, en el plano legal…

—Lo sé, ante la ley tienes una esposa y Renée solo es tu amante, sin ningún derecho.

—No te preocupes, cuidaré de ella, no tendrá ningún problema cuando me vaya. —Se le notaba cansado, pero no podía callarme.

—Dejarle dinero no es cuidar de ella. —Las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en mis párpados y luchaba por evitar que se derramasen—. Lo que no entiendes es que si hubieses renunciado a ella hace años, podría haber intentado retomar su vida. Tener a alguien a quien amar y que no fuera el marido de otra.

—Te tiene a ti y no es tarde si ella quiere…

—¡Es tarde! —le corté con un sollozo—. Está tan aferrada a ti que dudo que sea capaz de mirar hacia delante.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mi rostro, acumulándose en la barbilla antes de aterrizar cálidas y saladas sobre mis manos todavía juntas.

—Siempre puedes impulsarla a salir más, a conocer a alguien —intentó alentarme.

—Yo no voy a estar aquí. —Tragué todo lo que estaba sintiendo y le miré entre las lágrimas—. He venido para decirte adiós y volveré a mi vida tranquila. Estaré a una llamada de distancia, pero no me convertiré en la niñera de Renée.

—Es tu madre, ¿no crees que le debes algo más que una llamada cada tres meses? —su tono ya era agrio.

—Es mi madre, me ha criado, alimentado y cuidado cuando estaba enferma. Pero en mi niñez yo también la cuidé cuando no quería salir durante días de la cama porque su marido todavía no había vuelto, en mi inocencia la ayudé a ocultarte su sufrimiento. —Me sorprendía que mi voz fuese baja y segura cuando cada palabra pronunciada me destrozaba por dentro—. Pero no es un sistema de deudas y pagos. Ella ya no me quiere. No desde el día en el que tuve el valor de luchar por ella, de luchar por nosotras y echarte de casa.

—Nunca…

—¿Nunca te dijo lo mal que lo pasaba? —le pregunté ya sabiendo la respuesta—. Si me enfrenté a ti de aquella manera no solo fue por el dolor del engaño y la mentira. Fue por todo lo que nos estabas haciendo con tu doble vida.

_Se marchó sin llevarse nada con él. Sabía que eso no sería un problema, en su otra vida tendría de todo, no necesitaba lo que había dejado aquí._

_Renée llevaba mirando la puerta desde que él se había ido. Sentada en el sofá con el rímel corrido por las lágrimas. Le había dado su espacio y su tiempo, pero era hora de que se moviera, comiese algo y se fuese a la cama. Seguramente mañana estaría más tranquila._

_—Mamá —Le froté el hombro despacio—. Vamos a cenar algo._

_Se apartó con brusquedad de mi contacto y me miró con ojos furiosos._

_—Esto es culpa tuya —comenzó a murmurar temblorosa, intentando controlar los sollozos—. Si no fuera por ti… Él nos quería y quería estar con nosotras._

_—No era real. Si te quisiera no tendría otra vida, no te dejaría más de la mitad del tiempo para estar con ellos._

_—¡Pero es mi decisión! —Su grito me asustó—. Eres una niñata que no entiende nada. Ese… —señaló hacia la puerta—. ¡Ese es el hombre de mi vida! Y… y le has obligado a dejarme —comenzó a hipar y se derrumbó de nuevo en el sofá._

_Me acerqué temerosa y la abracé por los hombros mientras se deshacía entre mis brazos. La levanté lentamente y la metí en la cama, ya que no hacía ningún movimiento por sí misma._

_Confiaba en que una noche de sueño le ayudaría, pero cada vez que me había despertado aquella noche ella seguía llorando y sollozando. Había intentado quedarme con ella, abrazarla y consolarla, pero me había echado._

_Y a la mañana siguiente solo recibí más desprecio desde aquella cama revuelta._

_—Nunca te perdonaré lo que nos has hecho. —Me dijo cuando le dejé el desayuno en la mesilla,  antes de irme a clase._

_Esa despedida se había clavado en mi corazón._

Me levanté de la silla y caminé lentamente delante de la cama, necesitaba moverme porque ya tenía las manos blancas de tanto apretarlas.

—Te… —inspiré profundamente e intenté que el aire volviese a entrar en mis pulmones, haciendo desaparecer la sensación de ahogo—. Te agradezco las disculpas. Pero ya va siendo hora de que me vaya.

Me paré y alcé la mirada hacia él, y ya no pude apartarla de sus ojos que también estaban llorosos. Aquel hombre débil y moribundo nos quería. Egoístamente, sí. Pero nos quería.

Era consciente de que él no sabía todo el daño que nos había causado y que Renée lo había mantenido en la ignorancia con la esperanza de que él volviese a ella en algún momento. Quizás debería haber dicho toda la verdad aquel día, no solo limitarme a lo que me había parecido su estilo de vida. Me había dejado llevar y no había pensado las cosas demasiado, ahora solo podía enfrentar las consecuencias.

—¿Sería posible…? ¿Podrías…?  

—¿Sí? —Intenté darle el empujoncito que necesitaba.

—Me gustaría abrazarte, decirte adiós en condiciones.

Temblé ante la petición. Hacía tanto que no lo abrazaba… y aunque su cuerpo era muy distinto y su olor también, estaba convencida de que sentiría igual. Sería un abrazo a mi padre, aquel que yo misma había rechazado.

Realmente no era consciente de mi propio anhelo por él. Por ese cariño familiar que nunca más tendría, ya que Renée no me perdonaría jamás, mucho menos después de que aquel frágil hombre sucumbiese.

Avancé despacio y nos miramos antes de que me inclinase sobre su escuálido cuerpo. Fue un abrazo largo, de despedida, de perdón, de comunión. Me había causado tanto dolor, pero no podía negarle lo último que me pedía. Apreté el agarre ligeramente antes de soltarme, me tomó las manos y me besó en la frente.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, de la mujer en la que te has convertido. Sigue luchando por tus convicciones, veo y entiendo tus razones y de verdad lo siento. —Un nudo se instaló en mi garganta y no llegaba a entender cómo esas palabras me habían emocionado tanto—. Por lo que me ha dicho tu madre tienes a alguien que te hace feliz. —Asentí con la cabeza, haciendo que las lágrimas cayesen más deprisa—. No lo dejes escapar.

Sonreí brevemente porque él no era el más indicado para hablar de relaciones, o quizás sí, él había amado a dos mujeres y ellas seguían amándolo a él.

En un gesto que no medité, le besé la mejilla y le susurré un “te quiero, papá” antes de abandonar la habitación. La niña pequeña había resquebrajado mis barreras y había logrado despedirse del único padre al que había amado y conocido.

.

**Muchas gracias a DraBSwan, nuevamente por sus consejos y por betear esta historia.**

**Gracias también a todos los que hayáis llegado hasta aquí, agradecería que me dejarais vuestra opinión.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Ebrume.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Yo solo les he dado una historia alternativa.

Salí de aquella habitación temblando ligeramente. Al principio no escuché a Renée, ni sentí a Edward hasta que estuve completamente abrigada entre sus brazos. Alcé la mirada y él me secó las lágrimas con ternura. “Te quiero” gesticuló con sus labios, y una pequeña sonrisa subió a mi rostro.

—Y yo —dije a media voz.

Me sobresaltó el sonido de la puerta a mis espaldas. Renée había vuelto a entrar. Miré extrañada en aquella dirección, sin terminar de entender.

—Te ha preguntado qué había pasado. Ha entrado para comprobar que él se encuentra bien. —Edward me apretaba con ternura mientras Paul me explicaba aquello que a mí me costaba comprender.

Asentí ausente y me di cuenta de que seguía medio ida. Creía que el fresco del pasillo me ayudaría a despejarme, pero no había sido así.

Los chicos hablaron un poco más y reaccioné cuando Edward se estaba despidiendo de Paul.

—Espera. Tenemos que llevar a Renée. —No sabía de dónde provenía esa urgencia en mi voz.

—Paul la llevará. —Alcé la mirada hacia él y algo se movió en mi interior. Quizás la forma de nuestras cejas era igual al fin y al cabo.

—Edward tiene mi número por si quieres hablar.

Aquella última frase de Paul quedó colgando en mi mente. Era un zumbido lejano que mantenía ocupado mi cerebro.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, me encontré en la habitación del hotel. Era consciente de haber cenado, pero ni siquiera había saboreado los alimentos. Me puse el pijama de manera mecánica y solo cuando nos metimos en la cama y apoyé la cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse. Entrelacé nuestras piernas y dejé que mi mano derecha acariciase suavemente su pecho. Necesitaba su cercanía, su paz, su tranquilidad. El ritmo calmado de su corazón me ayudaba a respirar mejor.

Cerré los ojos deleitándome en el momento, mi palma abierta sobre él, dejando que su calor también me inundase. Suspiré profundo y volví a acompasarme a él.

—Paul quiere hablar contigo. —En el silencio de la habitación su voz resonó en mis oídos a través de su cuerpo. No contesté y él continuó, sabiendo que estaba atenta a cada palabra—. Quiere conocerte, me ha dicho que lleva años esperando tener la oportunidad, pero que la última palabra la tienes tú.

—¿De qué habéis hablado?

—No mucho, cosas triviales. Dónde nos alojábamos, si conocía los alrededores… Nos recomendó un par de buenos restaurantes. No quería hablar sobre él o su familia porque sé que prefieres no saber nada y para ti sería una tentación que yo lo supiera.

Era increíble lo bien que me conocía.

—Te quiero —le dije mirándole.

—Y yo a ti — alzó mi barbilla y me besó suavemente, un simple roce de labios.

Poco a poco sentí cómo su respiración se ralentizaba y cómo iba cayendo en un sueño tranquilo. Aunque yo misma estaba terriblemente cansada no creía que pudiese dormirme pronto.

Allí, acurrucada contra su pecho, repasé una y mil veces la visita de hoy, y mi corazón volvió a encogerse ligeramente. Me alegraba haber cedido, ver a Charlie era algo que necesitaba a pesar de no haber sido consciente de ello. Ahora solo esperaba poder irme sin quedarme con la sensación de que debería estar aquí hasta el final. El corto tiempo que había pasado con él me había afectado más de lo que había creído posible.

Cerré los ojos y lo vi, allí tumbado en su cama de hospital, con aquella sonrisa que acentuaba su enfermedad y los ojos llorosos por aquel abrazo que nos había dado a los dos mucho más que un simple contacto físico.

Pensé en sus palabras, en si debería estar ahí para Renée, y no solo telefónicamente, sino intentando ser aquella familia que habíamos sido una vez. ¿Estaríamos a tiempo de arreglarlo? Una parte de mí lo dudaba, ella seguía albergando odio y rencor por lo que había hecho y yo… yo tenía que admitir que seguía reaccionando como una adolescente ante ella y ante la situación que nos envolvía. Pero ¿cómo se madura de un día para otro? Me parecía imposible cambiar de parecer así, sin más.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y apreté mi agarre alrededor de Edward bajo las mantas, él suspiró en sueños y me acarició brevemente el brazo. Lo miré, sus largas pestañas contra sus mejillas, su mandíbula oscurecida por una barba incipiente. Había estado ahí para mí. Seguía estándolo. Y estaba convencida de que él sabía, mucho antes que yo, que este viaje sería bueno. Doloroso, también, pero en cierta forma curativo, reparando poco a poco la herida que había ocultado bajo capas y kilómetros de distancia.

Y Paul… Nunca me lo había planteado... Para mí eran _la otra familia_. Había evitado pensar demasiado en ellos, siempre había sido consciente de que eran personas, pero había preferido no humanizarlos, si aquello tenía algún sentido. Había manejado todo lo referente a esta situación con la visión que había tenido con catorce años. Mi padre, rodeando los hombros de aquella mujer rubia y riñendo cariñosamente a un par de niños que parecían menores que yo.

Desligarme de Charlie y todo lo relacionado con él había sido, en parte, para protegernos a Renée y a mí, por luchar por aquella vida normal que, de forma equivocada, creí que podríamos conseguir sin él; y en gran medida por lo dolida que me sentía, para mí había sido una traición. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, yo no era la única traicionada, pero no era racional. No con esto.

Solo Renée y después Paul habían sabido lo ocurrido, todos los demás vivían en la ignorancia, como yo hasta aquella tarde. Los demás… Ni siquiera sabía cuántos hermanos tenía. Paul era el mayor, pero desconocía por completo si Lucy y Charlie habían tenido más hijos entre él y los pequeños que había visto. ¿Quería saberlo? La pregunta adecuada quizás sería si estaba preparada para saberlo.

Me levanté despacio, intentando no despertar a Edward, y me dirigí al baño. Dejé el agua fría correr entre mis dedos antes de lavarme la cara. El agua me espabiló y me sequé con calma, apretando la cara contra la mullida toalla. Tomé una lenta respiración y me miré atentamente en el espejo.

Había vencido todas mis reticencias para estar aquí. Había hablado con Charlie y, en cierta manera, sacado alguno de los demonios que ocultaba dentro. Lo había perdonado. Y de una forma extraña y sin sentido, algo me indicaba que esto solo me ayudaría, me iría mejor. Estaría más en paz conmigo misma.

Repasé el contorno de mis ojos, la frente y las cejas. El color de nuestros ojos era diferente, pero Paul y yo compartíamos el pico de viuda y, sí, sin duda la forma de nuestras cejas… ¿Charlie nos habría dado algo más en común?

No podía negarme a mí misma que tenía curiosidad. Estaba tentada, mucho. Aquel hombre era mi hermano, compartíamos algo, y no solo físico, ambos habíamos sido criados por Charlie. Nuestro padre a media jornada, pero el único que habíamos tenido. El miedo de descubrir que había sido mejor padre para ellos que para mí golpeaba fuerte en mi yo más infantil. Pero como adulta, o intento de ella, no me iba a engañar pensando que ya estaba todo hecho, era consciente de lo mucho que aún debía madurar; quería conocer a Paul. Y tal vez… llamarle hermano.

Quería.

Esa era la clave. No era una duda. Era cierto que tenía miedo, pero _quería_ conocerle, al menos lo mínimo que nos permitiera la última mañana que pasaríamos allí.

Caminé silenciosa por la habitación, iluminada tan solo por la luz del baño, hasta alcanzar el móvil que aún estaba guardado y silenciado en mi bolso. No le había prestado la menor atención desde que habíamos llegado y un par de mensajes de las chicas iluminaban la pantalla cuando desbloqueé el dispositivo.

Buenos deseos para la salud de mi padre.

Me senté en la pequeña butaca y les contesté dándoles las gracias, diciéndoles que mañana estaríamos en camino. Solo Edward sabía la realidad de mi situación familiar, y no compartirlo con Rosalie y Angela a veces se me hacía duro. Confiaba en ellas, no era eso, solo… había querido dejar todo aquello atrás, construir una nueva vida, olvidar el dolor, la ira y mis raíces. Y hoy más que nunca veía que debería haber afrontado todo esto mucho antes.

**Si aún te apetece, me gustaría que te reunieras con nosotros para desayunar en la cafetería al lado del motel a las 8:30.**

Copié el número que encontré en el móvil de Edward y le di a enviar. Después lo guardé en mis contactos. Sostuve el pequeño aparato entre mis manos un pequeño instante y solté el aire que había contenido de manera inconsciente. Estaba hecho, mañana sabría algo más de la otra mitad de mi padre. Puse el despertador a las 8 y me volví a acostar junto a Edward. Necesitaba dormir, tanto por el largo viaje de vuelta como para ser coherente en el encuentro de mañana.

Mañana conocería quién era Paul.

.

.

Que Edward se hubiese levantado antes que yo no era ninguna sorpresa, era prácticamente nuestra rutina. Pero al despertarme con la cancioncilla del despertador no me esperaba verlo corriendo semidesnudo hacia mi mesilla intentando apagar el tono. Me miró preocupado e interrogante.

—¿Un mensaje de Paul?

Le sonreí adormilada y alcé mis manos hacia él, atrayéndolo, hasta que se sentó a mi lado.

—Le he invitado a desayunar con nosotros.

Apretó mis manos entre las suyas y me dio un beso en los labios.

—Entonces deberías ponerte en marcha.

Me incorporé hasta abrazarle y reconfortarme entre sus brazos. Me giré para tomar el móvil de la mesilla y vi que Paul había aceptado.

—No tardo nada —dije levantándome.

\---**---

Me había duchado y vestido en un parpadeo, así que cuando nos sentamos en la cafetería aún faltaban unos quince minutos para que Paul apareciese. Aceptamos la taza de café que nos ofrecía la camarera y decidimos esperar a que todos estuviésemos juntos para pedir. Sinceramente, no quería que cuando Paul llegase me pillase con la boca llena de huevos revueltos o a medio bocado de una tostada. Así que jugueteé nerviosa con la cucharilla de la taza y miré hacia el aparcamiento.

—Sabes que tú decides cuándo acaba y cuándo empieza —dijo apretándome el muslo.

—Es solo… No sé lo que estoy haciendo —confesé.

—Estás siguiendo tus instintos. —Le miré, en su rostro aquella sonrisa de confianza.

Asentí dándole la razón y agarrándolo por la nuca junté con fuerza nuestros labios.

—Gracias —susurré, dándole un pico más delicado.

Ambos sonreímos y tomé aire. La puerta se abrió a nuestras espaldas y vi a Paul aproximarse a la mesa.

—Buenos días —sonrió tenuemente, sentándose.

—Te hemos esperado para pedir —añadí tras saludarle.

Le tendí la carta y la camarera apareció al instante, dejando una taza de café para él. Apuntó solícita y prometió que pronto lo tendríamos.

—Gracias por invitarme —se dirigía a los dos, pero su mirada estaba centrada en mí. Se había sentado en la mitad del sillón corrido y había trenzado sus dedos alrededor de la taza.

—No quería perder esta oportunidad —admití, sintiendo los nervios crecer y trepar por mi garganta.

—Es… un poco extraño, pero como ya le dije ayer a Edward, me encantaría saber más de ti, conocerte, porque para mí eres parte de mi familia.

Aquello me pilló desprevenida, no era fácil entender su punto de vista, ya que yo había levantado todas aquellas barreras para olvidarlos, para pretender que no existían. Y él… _familia_. Aquella era una palabra grande. Una que no habría llegado a imaginar en mi vida hasta que conocí a Edward.

—Renée y Charlie han debido contarte sobre mí, ¿no? —pregunté, sonando algo brusca aunque esa no había sido mi intención. Él estaba de acuerdo o al menos no renegaba de mi existencia. Por eso estaba segura de que sabría bastantes cosas sobre mí.

—Sí —sonrió tímido—, sé de ti desde tu adolescencia. Desde que papá… os perdió. —Me miró a los ojos y apreté ligeramente la mandíbula, pero no separé la vista—. Supongo que sería justo que tú preguntases primero. ¿Hay algo que quieras saber?

Tras superar una tartamudez inicial por lo abrumada que me sentía, logré decirle unas cuantas palabras: “Lo que quieras. Todo.”

Me encogí de hombros y Paul me contó gran parte de su vida, de su familia.

Parpadeé sorprendida cuando me contó que Lucy y Charlie se conocían desde niños. Ella era su amor de juventud y su boda ya estaba planteada desde hacía años antes de que se llevara a cabo, solo que la inminente llegada de Paul la había acelerado.

—Recuerdo que cuando papá me dio aquella primera charla sobre protección me hizo claro blanco de ella. “Tu madre y yo ya teníamos un claro camino hacia el altar. ¿Pero cualquier cosa antes de ello? Habría sido irresponsable con nuestra vida y cualquiera que hubiese venido en camino. Traer al mundo a un niño en un gesto de amor es una de las cosas más grandes que podrás vivir algún día.” —Paul sonreía contando la anécdota, yo me quedé anclada en las últimas palabras que le había dicho Charlie. Me costó tragar, y a pesar del sorbo de café tenía la garganta seca. Yo también había sido un acto de amor—… Y lo confirmé con creces cuando nacieron Ian y Lisa.

—Tengo… es decir, ¿tienes dos niños? —Parpadeé ligeramente sorprendida.

—Sí. —Asintió enérgico—. Y tú dos sobrinos. —Debí de quedarme boquiabierta porque continuó con un gesto de su mano—. Pero no tenemos porqué llegar a eso hoy.

—¿Cuánto llevas casado? —pregunté curiosa.

—Solo hace tres años que llevo esto —alzó su mano para mostrarnos la alianza—, pero los mellizos ya tienen cuatro y llevo con Chloe la friolera de diez años.

Tenía una sonrisa tan orgullosa y tan profunda que no dudaba que yo hubiese alcanzado una similar por imitación. Sacó su cartera y nos tendió una foto, dos pequeños pelirrojos estaban jugando con unas pompas de jabón que soplaba la que debía ser su esposa.

—Tienes una familia preciosa —pronunció Edward en voz baja. Le miré y pude ver un toque soñador en sus ojos. Si todos los encargados de esparcir rumores vieran esta expresión en su cara se tragarían sus palabras una a una. Alcancé su mano y la entrelacé con la mía, sonriendo ampliamente.

Sus padres no habían tenido un inicio fácil, ante lo inesperado del nacimiento de Paul ambos se pusieron a trabajar. Lucy solo hacía trabajos esporádicos mientras él estaba con su abuela materna o en la guardería y Charlie había encontrado con facilidad un trabajo permanente, eran otros tiempos. Pero cuando llegaron los demás…

—Papá ya tenía una posición en la empresa. Esa creciente responsabilidad le hacía viajar más, por eso mamá se quedó en casa y al final establecimos una rutina de familia.

No me pasó por alto que esa “responsabilidad” aparte de ser laboral también venía dada por nosotras. Renée y yo éramos las que les quitábamos parte del tiempo con Charlie.

—¿Nunca sentiste rencor hacia nosotras? —escupí tan rápido la pregunta que ni siquiera pude procesar la intención de ella. ¿Qué era lo que quería en respuesta? Había estado totalmente fuera de lugar. Pero Paul no afirmó ni negó.

—Durante mi infancia supe lo que era tener a Charlie cada día con nosotros y no te voy a negar que fui feliz, mucho. Pero sí que hubo un tiempo en el que no todo fue tan bueno. Tengo recuerdos vagos de discusiones o de verlos enfadados. Mi madre se refiere a ese periodo como la primera mala racha que atravesaron. —Tomó un hondo suspiro y me miró entre sus pestañas—. Esa época pasó gracias a Renée. Irónicamente ella salvó su matrimonio. Yo no sé lo que iba mal exactamente, era un crío, pero las fechas concuerdan.

Me quedé sin palabras. Intentando ordenar en mi mente todo lo que me estaba diciendo. Cómo una infidelidad, una que había conllevado una doble vida y otra familia, había podido unir más a una pareja. Mis esquemas no servían aquí, nunca servirían.

—Probablemente te estarás preguntando cómo demonios pudo funcionar siquiera toda esa locura. Yo lo hice cuando encontré a un hombre destrozado en el porche unos años después. A pesar de haberle abrazado y de haberle mostrado mi apoyo en el fondo mi cabeza giraba sin control. Pero cuando uní las fechas, los acontecimientos… mi madre está convencida que la llegada de Sophia salvó su matrimonio y yo también lo creía, pero después fui consciente de que no, Sophia solo había sido parte de ello, porque unos meses antes de su llegada tú habías nacido.

—Tengo una hermana —las palabras escaparon bajo mi aliento. Había alguien más, no solo Paul y aquellos pequeños que había visto en el centro comercial.

Una lágrima escapó de mis ojos y Paul se inclinó para tomar mi mano sobre la mesa.

—Te sorprendería lo parecidas que sois. Ambas tenéis los ojos de papá y me temo que también su testarudez.

Me hizo sonreír y soltar un hipido. Edward pasó su brazo tras mi espalda y frotó mi brazo suavemente.

—Podemos dejarlo cuando quieras —dijo mirando a Paul que asentía conforme.

—No…—recompuse vagamente mi voz—. Quiero saber.

—Sophia está estudiando en la UW, Chris está apunto de empezar su último año en el instituto y Aaron está empezando con la rebeldía adolescente…

Escuché pequeñas historias y anécdotas de todos ellos. Sonriendo y preguntando cuando era necesario. Aceptando aquellos pequeños pedazos de vida de personas con las que no era capaz de vincularme del todo. Quizás porque solo eran historias. Quizás porque no los tenía delante.

A Paul no lo consideraba un hermano. Ni siquiera sabía lo que era eso. Pero me caía bien. Por todo lo que me había contado y su forma de hacerlo. Quería a los suyos y de alguna forma que yo no conseguía entender me tenía a mí por uno de ellos. Aquella no sería la última vez que hablásemos.

Cuando nos despedimos en aquella pequeña cafetería, le abracé fuerte y cerré los ojos como si me estuviese despidiendo de mi padre una segunda vez. No podían negar el parecido. Besó mi cabello y susurró un “cuídate”, antes de alejarse para estrechar la mano de Edward.

En el coche ya lleno con nuestro equipaje nos encaminamos a la IN-66 y de allí tres días hasta nuestro hogar. Tiempo en el que intentaría procesar todo lo que había ocurrido, todo lo que había oído y aprendido. Y sobre todo, lo que había aceptado, abrazado y perdido.

 

**Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído el capi y esperado tanto por la continuación de esta historia.  
En especial a DraBSwan por seguir ahí a lo largo de toda esta historia.**

**Ebrume**


	10. Capítulo 10: Outtake Renée y Charles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Yo solo les he dado una historia alternativa.

Entró apresurada en la habitación y se preocupó al ver a Charles con lágrimas en sus mejillas y los ojos cerrados.

Prácticamente se abalanzó sobre la cama para tomar sus manos, sentándose en la silla.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien?

Él abrió los ojos sonriendo, con las lágrimas aún bañando su rostro.

—Gracias por traerla. Gracias.

Ella le apretó las manos y dio un corto asentimiento. Renée también empezaba a tener ganas de llorar. Aquel hombre al que amaba había cumplido su último deseo y, aterrada, estaba convencida de que ahora se dejaría ir. Ya no tenía nada que esperar más que el sufrimiento que le deparaba la enfermedad antes de fenecer.

—Está preciosa. —Charles habló bajito, como si sus cuerdas vocales no pudieran sostener notas más altas.

Renée lo vio borroso y rápidamente retiró las lágrimas de sus ojos a golpe de pañuelo. Y cuando estaba preparada para contestar, él continuó.

—Me recuerda a ti cuando nos conocimos.

—Sigue teniendo tus ojos —le replicó ella.

—Pero tiene más entereza que nosotros dos juntos. —Le dio un apretón cariñoso—. Es mejor que nosotros. Tiene más principios.

—Los tiene ahora que no se ha visto en nuestra situación. Nadie puede decir cómo actuará si no se ve en el caso —soltó con rencor. No iba a poder perdonarle que los separase, que se perdiese los últimos años del hombre que amaba y que siempre amaría.

—La hemos criado bien —intercedió él, que a pesar de no estar en su mente conocía a la perfección sus pensamientos—. Es una buena chica... Mujer —se corrigió—. No la pierdas a ella conmigo —suplicó en un susurro.

Levantó la mirada enojada. Cómo podía pedirle... Y vio en su cara la respuesta, esta no era una petición egoísta, era una de las formas en las que cuidaba de ella aunque no fuera a estar presente.

—No sé si podré hacerlo —confesó abatida.

—Claro que puedes. Ven aquí —la instó haciéndole un hueco a su lado en la cama—. ¿Recuerdas cuando te quedaste embarazada?

Lo recordaba, la mezcla de alegría y miedo que sintió cuando lo supo. Alegría por la nueva vida que se abría camino en su interior y miedo por si Charles no quería involucrarse.

_De pie enfrente del espejo se miraba el plano vientre levantando la camiseta. Sonreía acariciando la tersa piel y sobre la mesilla una prueba de embarazo con dos rayas —positivo—. No había sido planeado. De hecho, nada desde hacía un par de años lo había sido._

_Nunca habría imaginado enamorarse de un hombre casado. Antes de Charles ella sería una de las primeras en criticar a una mujer que tentaba al hombre de otra... y cómo habían acabado siendo las cosas._

_Conoció a Charles en el supermercado. Un tropezón tonto, un discúlpeme, una mancha en la blusa y un "le invito a un café para compensarla"._

_Él no había dicho en ningún momento que no estaba disponible, aunque ella tampoco preguntó por la notable alianza. Se habían caído bien, no había sido la conversación incómoda que podrías esperarte con un desconocido. El tema del tiempo ni siquiera había aparecido. Habían hablado como si se conociesen desde hacía años, de toda la vida, y la conexión había estallado instantáneamente entre ellos._

_A aquel primer café le siguieron otros. En sus inicios momentos compartidos, llenos de cortesía y pequeños roces, caídas de pestañas, miradas y sonrisas que hacían entender que ambos querían más._

_Tres semanas después de aquel tropezón, él la besó al acompañarla a casa. Ella recordaba perfectamente su olor, el tacto que habían tenido sus labios y cómo él había pegado su frente a la suya y, tras un suspiro, le había confesado lo mal que había estado aquel beso. Le habló de Lucy y de la familia que estaban formando. Y de cómo no podía creerse que la estuviese engañando, pero que se había enamorado sin remedio de ella._

_Renée había experimentado mil sentimientos en ese segundo en el que él acabó su confesión y solo pudo pedirle tiempo, tiempo para digerir todo aquello —porque él había manifestado su deseo de seguir viéndola._

_Ahora allí en su cuarto, en la casa que ambos compartían ella recordaba como un eco lejano la duda de dar el paso de ser la otra. Esperaba que, como aquella otra decisión, esta la tomasen juntos, apoyándose y disfrutando de esta nueva oportunidad._

_Charles ya era padre, las pocas fotografías que había visto de Paul eran adorables, y aunque disfrutaba de los momentos en los que él le contaba la última travesura del pequeño, sentía no poder ofrecerle algo así. No iba a negarse que la idea de  formar una familia con él le encantaba._

_La puerta se abrió en el otro extremo de la casa y Charles la llamó._

_—Estoy aquí. —Se bajó la camiseta nerviosa y se arregló el pelo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la dejó ir despacio, dándose la vuelta justo a tiempo para verle entrar en la habitación quitándose la chaqueta._

_—Hola, cielo. —Se acercó y le dio un ligero beso en los labios. Pero la actitud de Renée le llamó la atención, parecía impaciente y exultante al mismo tiempo—. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? —preguntó divertido._

_Ella simplemente alzó el test para mostrarle el resultado, era toda pura emoción y él…_

—Te quedaste allí quieto como una estatua durante todo un minuto. Pensé que ibas a romper conmigo o a decirme que no querías el bebé.

Le acarició la mejilla, acomodó su cabeza sobre su pecho y besándola en el pelo le confió.

—Estaba totalmente impactado. No sé lo que me esperaba. Pero ninguna de esas dos posibilidades me pasó por la cabeza. —Negó para sí y sonrió—. Creía que haber pasado una vez por aquello me prepararía, pero no lo había hecho en absoluto.

—Pero ya no fue lo mismo con Chris y Aaron.

—No, con ellos ya reconocía las señales. Solo tuve que pasar por ello tres veces antes de cogerle el tranquillo. —Se carcajeó levemente y comenzó a toser.

Renée se levantó rápidamente y le sirvió un vaso de agua. Bebió pequeños sorbos antes de volverla a atraer a la cama. Ella aceptó reticente, preocupada por su bienestar.

—Así que… —Renée temía lo que vendría—. La ilusión que tuviste desde el principio. ¡Dios! Aquel día bailabas sobre tus pies sin darte cuenta. Estabas tan emocionada que fue muy fácil seguirte en la alegría y…

—¿El sexo de celebración? —preguntó juguetona.

—Eso también. Pero no vas a despistarme mencionando nuestras noches tórridas —apuntó, tocándole la nariz.

Ella le sonrió y él vio a aquella mujer de veinte años, completamente relajada, completamente enamorada. El amor seguía, pero por desgracia la preocupación sustituía a la calma en el fondo de su mirada.

—Me había sorprendido lo bien que lo llevabas. Los primeros meses siempre han sido una pesadilla para Lucy, pero tú… —La miró con adoración—… estabas radiante, brillabas y destilabas alegría por cada poro de tu piel.

—Fue un buen embarazo —contestó reticente, sabiendo que Charles estaba dispuesto a jugarse el todo por el todo. No iba a dejar las cosas a medias.

—Y seguiste disfrutando con la maternidad. —Ella asintió—. Recuerdo cada vez que me contabas con ilusión algo que me había perdido. Sin duda comprar aquella polaroid fue una de las mejores decisiones que pudimos tomar.

—Aquella primera vez en un columpio… —No pudo evitar sonreír.

_Se montó en el asiento con Bella en el regazo y se balanceó con la punta de los pies. La pequeña sonreía y aplaudía. Esa sonrisa de bebé le llenaba el pecho de ternura._

_Tras unos momentos decidió que aquel era un momento que quería enseñarle a Charles. El primer día de Bella en los columpios._

_La montó en el asiento para bebés y la balanceó suavemente. Bella reía con ganas aferrada a las cadenas del columpio. Se puso frente a ella, impulsándola y haciendo monerías para que la niña siguiese riendo y fue en aquel momento en el que se acuclillaba con la cámara que trastabilló hacia atrás quedando sentada en el suelo._

_Bella aplaudió llena de alegría, riendo con la nueva gracia que había hecho su madre. Renée se rio tan fuerte que tardó varios minutos en poder hacer otra foto, pues en aquella que había tomado solo se veían las barras superiores del columpio y las copas de los árboles._

_Cuando Charles vino a pasar el fin de semana con ellas le contó entre carcajadas aquel primer día con su hija y lo que parecía una tontería desde fuera, se convertiría en un gran recuerdo que atesorar._

—Todavía puedo escucharte reír.

—Sí, un buen momento, supongo. —Notaba que un nudo se empezaba a formar en su garganta.

Renée evitaba deliberadamente los recuerdos bonitos, entrañables o incluso graciosos que había atesorado durante su maternidad. Y sí, sonaba como si ya no fuese madre, porque ella misma se había cerrado a ello tras lo ocurrido.

—De esos has tenido muchos, sola con ella o compartidos entre los tres.

—Charles, de verdad que no…

—Es mi turno. —Ella lo miró extrañada—. Tú me contabas todo lo que me había perdido estando fuera. Ahora yo te recuerdo lo que te has perdido y podrías seguir perdiendo.

—Bella ya no es una niña —contestó testaruda.

—No, no lo es. Pero lo era cuando realmente estabais ahí la una para la otra. Y me gustaría saber que vais a volver a estarlo. —La mente de Renée voló rápidamente, pensando que podría retenerlo un poco más, solo un motivo para que él siguiese luchando—. Aunque yo no lo vea.

Sintió un escalofrío, dejando ir esa esperanza. Charles notó su rigidez y le dio un apretón en su abrazo.

—Quiero que tengas algo mío cuando no esté —susurró contra su cabello.

Rompió a llorar en pequeños sollozos controlados. Había llegado a dominar casi por completo aquellos momentos. Intentaba no llorar delante de él. No quería que tuviese más preocupaciones que las obvias. Pero se olvidaba de que él se preocupaba por todo.

—No me digas que no es lo mismo. Lo sé. Pero ella es la prueba de lo nuestro. Nos quisimos tanto que la trajimos al mundo, y pase lo que pase es nuestra, siempre va a serlo. Un pedacito de mí y otro de ti.

_—Entonces, ¿la cigüeña no se cansa viniendo desde París?_

_—No, porque están acostumbradas a volar muy lejos  —le contestó Charles._

_—Pero cuando nació Kevin no vino ninguna —Bella le replicó sin pestañear—. Además, a Sarah le dijeron que eran las abejas las que traían a los bebés._

_—Sí —afirmó intentando mostrar seguridad aunque no sabía lo que hacía. Su chico nunca había preguntado por esto y Sophia seguía demasiado preocupada con su Cabagge Patch Kids como para pensar en algo más—. Lo que pasa es… que cuando las cigüeñas están muy ocupadas, ya sabes que Europa da mucho trabajo con todos esos castillos —Bella asintió embelesada pensando en princesas—, entonces hablan con sus amigas las abejas y ellas hacen el trabajo._

_Dio una palmada orgulloso por haber salido de la situación._

_—¿Y las abejas no pican a los niños? ¿Cómo pueden llevar a un niño que pesa mucho más? No lo entiendo, papá._

_A Charles empezaba a salirle humo por las orejas cuando Renée decidió echarle una mano._

_—Cariño, los insectos son muuuuuy fuertes y seguro que se juntan varias abejas para traer a los bebés. Y por supuesto ellas no picarían a los niños._

_Bella la miraba desconfiada._

_—¿Sabes? Hay una película en el que se ve la fuerza de los insectos. Es muy divertida. ¿Quieres que vayamos a alquilarla?_

_Fue todo lo que Bella necesitó para dejar de preguntar y salir corriendo a su habitación para coger la chaqueta. Más tarde, mientras veía absorta “Cariño he encogido a los niños”, ellos se relajaron tranquilos, disfrutando de ese tiempo juntos._

Renée se calmó lo suficiente, volviendo a limpiar las lágrimas con su pañuelo para replicar.

—No recuerdo que se lo hubieses explicado así a ella.

—Sigo sin creerme que no se me hubiese ocurrido la distracción como estrategia —comentó divertido.

—Bueno, ya sabes, acaban volviendo a preguntar.

—¿Cuándo lo hizo?

—Bueno, preguntó alguna vez más cuando todavía era muy pequeña y cada vez que preguntaba le explicaba algo más relacionado con la realidad. Pero la charla real fue cuando le vino el periodo, con doce.

—Nunca me lo contaste.

—Eran, ya sabes, cosas de chicas. Y a pesar de que siempre lo traté con naturalidad ella se sentía avergonzada.

—Espera. —Frunció el entrecejo— ¿Con doce? ¿Ya sabía todo lo que hay que saber cuando salió con Evan?

—Charles —empezó tranquilizadora—, la llevó al baile cuando Bella tenía trece, estoy segura de que no pasaron de un roce de labios al dejarla en la puerta. Y Evan es gay.

—Pero él no lo sabía en aquel entonces —replicó enfurruñado.

_Charles se había ido una hora después de que los chicos saliesen hacia el baile. Había pasado gran parte de la semana con ellas y le tocaba volver con Lucy y los niños._

_Había revoloteado fuera de la habitación de Bella mientras Renée la ayudaba a peinarse y maquillarse para su primer baile. Eran todo tonos suaves y un recogido sencillo, pero ambas estaban muy emocionadas._

_Charles había luchado para que no se le notase la emoción de ver a su pequeña en el camino de convertirse en una mujer y Renée había intercedido para que él no sometiese al tercer grado al chico, que no era otro que el mejor amigo de Bella desde que iban a la guardería._

_Escuchó el coche, aquella noche los padres que vigilaban el baile también eran los encargados de traerlos, y supo que en pocos segundos la pareja estaría en su porche. Odiándose por ser esa madre cotilla que había jurado no ser, Renée se asomó sigilosa entre las cortinas del salón y vio a los tórtolos acercándose tímidamente al porche._

_Se dedicaron unas cuantas palabras susurradas que ella no consiguió entender y tuvo que volver corriendo al sofá fingiendo que no se había movido de allí en toda la noche. Bella cerró la puerta y apoyó su espalda en ella. Toda ojos brillantes y coloretes. Y segundos después soltó en un grito susurrado:_

_—¡Me ha besado!_

_Se reunieron en el sofá y hablaron durante horas. Ambas emocionadas por aquella noche, por las nuevas experiencias que Bella había vivido. No era la primera vez que entre confidencias de preadolescente Bella le había dicho a su madre que era su mejor amiga. Para siempre._

_Solo que el concepto de siempre no había sido lo que ninguna de las dos había esperado._

Charles se dio cuenta, ante el silencio de Renée, que estaba recordando algo muy importante. Esperaba que fuera aquello que le daría el empujón final para ceder ante ese odio y buscar la reconciliación con Bella.

—Éramos un equipo —susurró bajito, con un nudo en la garganta.

—El mejor —añadió Charles.

—No quiero perderte a ti también —suplicó entre lágrimas.

La besó en los labios y la abrazó fuerte.

—Yo me voy, pero ella puede volver.

La dejó desahogarse, allí tumbados en aquella cama de hospital, rodeándola con sus brazos, deseando transmitirle todo el amor que sentía. Con la esperanza de que, finalmente, accediese a reconciliarse con su hija.

**Hasta aquí un poquito de la perspectiva de Renée. Gracias a Dra B Swan por la paciencia y el beteo.  Gracias también a todos los que hayáis llegado hasta aquí.**

**Ebrume**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Yo solo les he dado una historia alternativa.

Hacía más de tres semanas que habíamos dejado atrás Evansville. Pero a diferencia de la primera que vez que había salido huyendo de casa de mi madre, ahora no lo hacía, ahora no olvidaba. Había aceptado mi realidad, o lo estaba intentando.

Era hora de afrontarlo.

Seguía en contacto con Paul y, para mi sorpresa, Renée me llamaba semanalmente.

Con el primero la relación se basaba principalmente en un intercambio de mensajes. Pero no podía negar que me habían encantado el par de fotos que me había enviado de su familia. Me hacía sentir integrada. Yo había intentado corresponderle enseñándole un poco de Forks.

Y Renée… Bueno, era extraño. En nuestras conversaciones parecía mucho más abierta y ya no podía detectar ese toque de resentimiento que solía teñir sus palabras. Hablábamos del estado de Charlie, que seguía resistiendo —tenía un corazón fuerte y lo sostenía incluso más tiempo de lo que los médicos habían previsto—; y de cosas banales: de mi trabajo y del suyo, del tiempo… pero parecía que poco a poco me mostraba un poco más de ella.

Me revolví en la cama poniéndome boca arriba. Volvía a tener el día libre y no me apetecía nada. Quería ir a trabajar, estar ocupada sirviendo a los clientes, comprobando pedidos e incluso fregando vasos. No quería tiempo para pensar.

Desde que habíamos vuelto Edward me animaba a hablarlo y lo hacía, solo que no necesitaba veinticuatro horas libres para hacerlo. Acaricié las sábanas dónde debería estar su cuerpo, él sí trabajaba hoy.

Llevaba tiempo intentando librar los lunes, como yo, pero era muy difícil, ya que el aserradero cerraba los domingos, pero al día siguiente estaba a pleno rendimiento. Aun así, había logrado librar algunos y siempre hacíamos una excursión o algo especial. Pero habiendo sido tan reciente el viaje, no podía pedir más favores.

Me desperecé y finalmente salí de la cama. Abrí la ventana y me quedé un rato extasiada contemplando el reflejo del sol en las aguas del Calawah. Emitía destellos que iluminaban toda la fachada.

Pronto estuve desayunando allí fuera.

El móvil sonó encima de la pequeña mesa de jardín. Angela.

—Buenos días, dormilona —canturreó.

—¡Eh! Que ya estoy terminando el café —me defendí y ella se rio al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Te apetece ir a comer a La Push? Luego podemos pasar la tarde en First Beach.

El plan sonaba genial. Tenía unas ganas locas de tumbarme en la arena y, si era valiente, mojarme los pies en el mar.

—¡Hecho! ¿A qué hora vamos? ¿Paso a recogerte?

Al final Angela me recogió un par de horas después. Un solo coche, ahorro energético y además era beneficioso para el medioambiente. No vives en la Península de Olimpic sin concienciarte con la naturaleza y el bienestar.

Nos dirigimos a Three Rivers, que se había vuelto sorprendentemente concurrido ese verano. Era un buen sitio para comer y el personal era muy amable. Ángela los conocía, al final la zona aunque extensa se convertía en un pequeño pueblo.

—¿Qué van a tomar, señoritas? —Jared sonreía socarrón.

—Hola a ti también, Jar.

—¿Angy? ¿Eres tú? Hacía siglos que no te veía. —Su tono burlesco hizo que mordiese el labio para no sonreír.

—Sí, sí, sé todo lo sarcástico que quieras. Pero tú tampoco te has acercado a visitar a los locales.

—¿Vosotros… locales? No creo que tengas sangre de la tribu.

—¡Jared, deja de molestarlas! —Leah le regañó desde la barra.

Era curioso ver cómo interactuaban, era cierto que a pesar de estar a apenas quince millas podían tardar meses en verse, pero siempre hacían algún tipo de teatrillo al encontrarse.

Jared nos trajo nuestras hamburguesas y tras un poco más de charla nos dejó para atender a los numerosos turistas que empezaban a abarrotar el local.

—Tengo que traer a Edward aquí, esta es la mejor hamburguesa de salmón.

—Eso dice Ben, ya sabes que yo soy más carnívora.

—¿Cómo es que no se ha animado a venir a la playa? Pensé que era adicto a las aguas paralizantes del Pacífico.

—El abuelo Cheney quería revisar las cuentas, otra vez. —Puso los ojos en blanco, resignada.

En cierta forma era enternecedor cómo el hombre buscaba pasar tiempo con su nieto. No era que desconfiase de cómo Ben llevaba el negocio, ya había superado la prueba hacía bastante, pero a pesar de que él iba a verlo casi cada semana, el anciano seguía exigiendo su participación en el negocio, una clara fachada para estar con él.

Los padres de Ben se habían mudado y ya solo quedaban él y su abuelo en el pueblo. El anciano, aunque tenía su camarilla, echaba de menos una presencia más constante de su familia.

No podía imaginarme lo que significaría tener a tus abuelos tan cerca. Renée era hija de soltera, y mi abuela Frances murió cuando yo apenas tenía dos años. Y nunca conocí a mis abuelos paternos. Mamá me contó que ella tampoco los había conocido, que habían fallecido cuando Charlie era joven.

—¿Pedimos postre? —Angela me sacó de mis pensamientos con su entusiasmo por el mejor batido de la comarca. 

Y lo era. Fue cantando las alabanzas de la bebida todo el camino hasta First Beach. Estiramos las toallas cerca de uno de los troncos varados, que tapaban parte de la brisa.

—Rose dice que vendrá si cuando salga de trabajar sigue despejado. —Angela estaba ojeando su móvil.

—¿Tenemos cobertura aquí? —pregunté echando una mano a mi bolso de playa—. Pensaba que en La Push no había señal.

—Solo en algunas zonas y depende de cómo sople el viento. Dicen que tiene que ver con los árboles y…

Angela se convirtió en un sonido de fondo, mientras un escalofrío me recorría la espalda al ver dos llamadas perdidas: una de Renée y otra de Paul.

Había pasado. No necesitaba oír las palabras para saberlo.

Me disculpé vagamente con Angela y marqué el número de mi madre. El tono de la llamada se peleaba en mi cabeza con el sonido abrumador de mi corazón. Podía sentir el pulso en cada parte de mi cuerpo: las muñecas, la garganta, los oídos.

Caminé por la orilla, intentando mantenerme serena a medida que los segundos pasaban sin obtener respuesta. La llamada se cortó. Renée no había contestado y no tenía activado el buzón de voz.

Giré en mi recorrido y vi a Angela parada a cierta distancia, mirándome atenta. Dibujé una mueca en mis labios que podría haber sido cualquier cosa excepto el intento de sonrisa que era en realidad.

Pulsé el nombre de Paul en la pantalla y volví a poner el aparato en mi oreja, seguí caminando esta vez hacia James Island, con la mirada fija en esos árboles que desafiaban a los elementos, manteniéndose allí arriba.

Un tono, dos tonos…

—Dame un momento. —Paul susurró y en el silencio que vino se escucharon sus pasos a través de la línea—. Hemos intentado hablar contigo. —Su voz se volvió más alta después de cerrar una puerta—. Ha sido hace un par de horas, su… su corazón —carraspeó, pero su voz siguió sonando afectada—, ya no pudo más. Pero era lo mejor. Está descansando. Está… bien. —La palabra sonó como un gemido.

Sabía que debía decir algo, hacerle saber que estaba aquí. Debería pensar qué hacer ahora, tenía que ponerme en marcha. Pero tenía mi vista clavada en esos malditos árboles, esas plantas que vivían siglos que, sin saber muy bien cómo, conquistaban los lugares más insospechados para quedarse, para vivir, para persistir.

El contacto de la mano de Angela hizo que apartase la mirada y que finalmente me fijase en ella. Noté por primera vez cómo las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas y cómo mi respiración salía en silenciosos sollozos.

—P… Paul. —Fue difícil empezar a hablar de nuevo. El nudo que se cerraba en mi garganta empeoraba con mi respiración entrecortada—. Cuándo será…

No podía decir entierro. ¡Dios, por qué estaba siendo tan complicado si sabía que esto iba a pasar!

 —Papá estipuló que quería ser incinerado. Será mañana por la tarde y el funeral en… no sé en dos días, creo. Si quieres venir dímelo e intentaré retrasarlo.

—Llegaré a tiempo. —Fueron las primeras palabras firmes que abandonaron mis labios y me di cuenta que Angela también estaba al teléfono, gesticuló “Edward” en mi dirección antes de que volviese a centrarme en lo que estaba pasando a millas de distancia—. ¿Y… y mi madre?

—Está bien, está… —Se interrumpió para contestar a alguien que lo estaba llamando—. Estoy hablando con Bella —fue la sencilla respuesta que dio—. Sí, voy. ¿Puedes hablar con ella? —Oí cómo Paul hablaba con alguien más, pero cuando volvió conmigo el tono urgente de su voz me hizo entender mucho más que sus palabras—. ¿Bells? Tengo que volver con mi madre, pero Chloe _lo sabe todo_ —hizo especial hincapié en las palabras— y te dirá lo que necesites, ¿sí?

No esperó mi respuesta, escuché cómo le entregaba el teléfono a su mujer y como le susurraba algo antes de marcharse.

—¿Hola? —La voz de Chloe era calmada.

—Sigo aquí. —Por fin había reaccionado y me movía con Angela hacia nuestras cosas, no podríamos volver a Forks hasta que terminase de hablar, no podía perder esta conversación por falta de cobertura, pero sentía la necesidad de hacer _algo_.

—Paul me ha dicho que vendrás, si te parece bien te mandaré un mensaje o te llamaré con la hora del funeral y la dirección, no sé si conoces el cementerio de Oak Hill.

—Creo que sí.

—Bien, allí tienen un mausoleo y será donde pondrán la urna… —Iba a seguir dándome más detalles pero la interrumpí.

—¿Sabes algo de mi madre?

—Está bien, está aquí, en una sala adyacente. Ella… Ella estaba con él cuando pasó.

Nos subimos al coche en cuanto colgué el teléfono.

Angela se despidió con un abrazo y un “llama si nos necesitas”. Edward ya había llegado, pasé junto a su coche y antes de alcanzar la puerta de casa ya estaba entre sus brazos.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró contra mi pelo. Yo solo pude asentir mientras notaba cómo las lágrimas volvían a derramarse.

Dentro él ya tenía las maletas prácticamente terminadas.

—Ya he reservado vuelos, mañana salimos a las cinco de la madrugada de Seattle, llegaremos a la una y media al aeropuerto de Evansville.

—Pero tienes que trabajar —protesté débilmente cuando me di cuenta de que venía conmigo.

Edward me rodeó con sus brazos y alzó mi rostro para que lo mirase a los ojos.

—No te voy a dejar ir sola. —Me acarició la cara, limpiando las lágrimas a su paso y yo me levanté sobre mis pies para darle un beso, tierno, pausado y necesitado.

Era increíble que después de todo lo ocurrido me sintiese huérfana, pero así era.

Para mi sorpresa cuando cogimos el coche no nos dirigimos a Port Angeles, sino en dirección contraria. Paramos en el aeropuerto de Forks, justo antes de salir del pueblo y allí nos esperaba Tom, un vecino del pueblo, con su avioneta lista para despegar.

Edward había previsto todo, aterrizaríamos en Seattle en una hora y pasaríamos la noche en uno de los hoteles cercanos al SeaTac.

Durante esa hora Tom y Edward mantuvieron una conversación casual, mientras yo me limitaba a asentir e intentar sonreír en el momento adecuado. El viaje fue rápido, y en poco tiempo ya estábamos en el hotel. Habíamos cogido algo de comer en una cafetería del aeropuerto, pero lo cierto era que no tenía apetito.

Me pegué una ducha y cuando salí del baño Edward estaba sentado a los pies de la cama esperándome. No me dijo nada, pero fue precisamente ese silencio el que me hizo hablar.

—Intentaron avisarme antes, pero ya sabes cómo es la cobertura en La Push. —Hice un gesto con la mano antes de sentarme en su regazo y apoyar mi cabeza en su cuello—. Renée estaba con él, fue la única que pudo despedirse. —Bajé la voz a un murmullo—. Me alegra que no haya muerto solo, que alguien que le quisiera estuviese con él para sostenerle la mano.

—Él sabe que le queríais, que era querido. —Apretó su abrazo, haciéndome sentir arropada.

—Hace unas semanas, cuando empeoró, firmó una cláusula de no reanimación, así que las enfermeras y el médico que acudieron al aviso no pudieron hacer nada, solo certificar su muerte. Después fue Renée quien avisó a Paul y él al resto de la familia.

Nos tumbamos bajo las sábanas aún abrazados, quedaban pocas horas para tener que volver al aeropuerto. Me dormí sin apenas darme cuenta, a pesar de que no creía que fuese posible. El cansancio venció y me dio paz en una inconsciencia sin sueños.

 

**Muchas gracias a todos los que hayáis llegado hasta aquí.**

**Y en especial a Dra B. Swan por sus consejos y beteo.**

**Nos leemos**

**Ebrume**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Yo solo les he dado una historia alternativa.

La antesala enmoquetada era anodina, colores tostados y pálidos inundaban el lugar haciendo que los detalles se desdibujasen, excepto por un par de coronas de flores que custodiaban la puerta.

El último paso.

Tomé la mano de Edward y recibí un ligero apretón.

Cruzamos aquella puerta con él rodeándome la cintura, reconfortándome. Mi intención era permanecer en segundo plano, evitar llamar la atención. No era necesario que Lucy y su familia se percatasen de nosotros.

Pero tan pronto como pusimos un pie dentro me vi rodeada y embriagada por el olor de mi niñez. Mi madre me abrazaba con fuerza, llorando contra mi pecho. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que yo era ligeramente más alta. No tardé un segundo en devolverle el abrazo, intentando retener las lágrimas en una batalla corta que ellas, sin duda, ganaron.

Cuando abrí los ojos, ambas estábamos recuperando la compostura, aunque los suaves sollozos se escapaban sin remedio. Me acarició la cara, apartándome el pelo y colocándolo suavemente tras mis orejas. El gesto maternal no pudo más que agrandar el nudo que atenazaba mi garganta. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no veía nada más detrás de su mirada, el viejo rencor no estaba. No sabía si era por el momento en el que estábamos o si esto tendría vuelta atrás y me encontré deseando que fuese algo permanente. Le sonreí débilmente y le besé la mejilla. Me estrechó una vez más entre sus brazos y me dejó ir.

Edward la saludó y yo me enfrenté a la habitación. Estaba presidida por un ataúd cerrado y un puñado de gente estaba allí congregada, algunos sentados y otros simplemente de pie, mostrando su apoyo.

Antes de poder detenerme estaba delante de aquella pieza de madera que en pocos minutos se iba a fusionar con mi padre para siempre. Ambos se convertirían en pequeñas partículas, ceniza, polvo. Pasé lentamente mi mano por la tapa, notando el acabado suave del barniz. Este iba a ser mi adiós, sin poder tocarle una vez más, sin poder verle o… Con ambas manos acaricié la superficie una última vez, mandando una silenciosa plegaria y una despedida.

Al girarme Paul estaba allí, dejándome mi espacio. Me acerqué sin dudarlo y le abracé.

—Lo siento mucho —susurré en su oído.

—Es la pérdida de ambos. —Me abrazó un poco más fuerte antes de dejarme ir.

Me di cuenta de que sus ojos estaban rojos y las oscuras ojeras demostraban el poco descanso que había tenido. Hablamos poco y en voz baja. Allí nadie elevaba la voz. Nunca había ido a un velatorio, pero no distaba mucho de lo que me imaginaba. Aunque al principio me sorprendió ver que, en su mayoría, la gente charlaba sobre cosas triviales. Lo que al principio podría haber considerado una falta de respeto, lo acabé identificando como una forma de enfrentarse al dolor. Una distracción que familiares y amigos necesitaban para, por unos pocos minutos, centrarse en algo más que en la muerte.

Un chico alto y de ojos claros se acercó para llamar a Paul.

—Mamá pregunta por ti —le dijo indicando con la mano hacia ella.

—Dile que voy enseguida. —Se dirigió a mí en cuanto se alejó de nosotros. Se dio cuenta de que lo seguía con la mirada—. Chris es el tercero. Bueno, el cuarto. —Nuestros ojos se cruzaron y quedó claro que yo era la tercera hermana.

Volví a mirar a aquel chico al que no debería llevarle más de tres o cuatro años y apenas escuché la despedida murmurada de Paul. Se inclinaba para hablar con Lucy, ella era inconfundible para mí. Había fijado su rostro en mi mente aquella única vez que la había visto. No había reparado en ella al entrar, estaba sentada y rodeada de gente que se inclinaba para darle el pésame.

Me acerqué a Renée y a Edward y nos sentamos al otro lado de la sala. Mi madre sentada en la orilla de su silla, buscando el continuo contacto conmigo. No hablamos de lo que este acercamiento suponía para ambas, sabíamos que este no era el momento. Además parte de mí temía que fuese algo de unas cuantas horas, hasta que la ceremonia terminase.

Mientras ambos seguían con la rutina del velatorio buscando temas sin importancia, yo escuchaba a medias, sin poder apartar la mirada de Lucy y su familia. Parte de ellos también mi familia. ¿Nadie se preguntaba quiénes éramos? Paul debía haberlo arreglado.

Parte de mí sintió lástima por él, por tener que llevar sobre los hombros el más oscuro secreto de su padre y no poder pararse a descansar o a llorarle sin atar bien todos los cabos sueltos que mi madre y yo representábamos.

—¿Quiénes creen que somos? —Mi voz ronca hizo sonar el murmullo como un reproche. Renée suspiró, cansada, vencida. Tampoco era fácil para ella, había llegado al final del camino y se había encontrado con un enorme muro. La realidad más allá de sus cuatro paredes donde ella seguía siendo esposa de Charlie, donde ella tenía su puesto sin dudas, sin cuestiones. Y ahora…

—Somos unas primas de Charlie. —Apretó mi muslo y me pidió comprensión con una mirada triste—. Estaba muy unida a él en la niñez y hasta la muerte de nuestros respectivos padres.

La voz se le había estrangulado ante la mención de la muerte, como si decirlo tan cerca del cuerpo de mi padre hiciese más real la pérdida. Le pasé el brazo sobre los hombros y la atraje en un breve abrazo. Paul no podía eludir su promesa y tenía que mantener los secretos incluso en estos momentos, pero mi madre… ella ni siquiera podía llorar al hombre de su vida libremente.

La sentí temblar entre mis brazos y sus lágrimas empaparon mi hombro.

—Estoy aquí —pronuncié estrangulada. Nadie nos garantizaba nada. Teníamos el ahora y, a pesar de todos los reproches que había cargado sobre sus espaldas, era consciente de las partes difíciles y duras que tenían… tenía que afrontar—. Te quiero, mamá.

Las palabras brotaron de mis labios haciéndome sentir ligera dentro de toda aquella tristeza. Ella lloró más fuerte, besó mi mejilla y mientras me borraba el carmín me correspondió con un “y yo a ti” que me calentó por dentro.

Nos sonreímos temblorosas y, abrazadas, miramos hacia el centro de la sala, a aquel lugar donde Charlie descansaba.

Habían pasado por mi cabeza preguntas, como si de verdad se habían creído la historia, o por qué nadie venía a hablar con nosotros. Pero todas esas cuestiones dejaron de tener importancia.

El sacerdote entró en la sala. Rezó por el alma del difunto y con agua bendita indicó el momento en el que los portadores llevarían el ataúd a la sala crematoria. Solo la familia directa podía asistir. Así que esperamos en aquella habitación hasta que, en una urna, nos lo trajesen de vuelta.

El paseo hasta el cementerio fue breve y silencioso. Colocaron la urna en el nicho y antes de taparlo con la lápida pronunciamos una nueva oración. La losa estaba sin tallar, Renée me había dicho que en dos días le pondrían la definitiva. Me alejé de Edward ligeramente y observé a mi alrededor más allá de las caras tristes y las flores; y me maravillé del césped verde, los frondosos árboles y el pequeño lago. A Charlie le gustaba la naturaleza, sin duda le habría gustado este cementerio.

.

.

La muerte de Charlie abrió una nueva ventana en mi vida, una que compensaba aquella puerta que yo había cerrado hacía tanto tiempo. Cuando nos fuimos de Evansville dos días después, no solo me traje a Edward conmigo, también vinieron en el pequeño equipaje que llevaba, un conato de relación real con mi madre y el inicio de una amistad con mi hermano mayor.

“Hermano mayor” seguía sonando raro.

Renée experimentó un cambio general, creí que seguiría siendo esa mujer doliente que se lamentaba constantemente por su mala suerte. Que la pérdida de papá haría que se hundiese más en la autocompasión. Pero, sorprendentemente, sacó una vena luchadora que yo desconocía.

Por fin tomó las riendas de su vida, puso a la venta la casa de mi niñez —la que la ataba a todos esos recuerdos— y se fue a un apartamento de alquiler en el centro. Al principio me pareció una locura, no pensé que estuviese superándolo, creí que había perdido el norte por completo. Sin embargo, estaba empezando a vivir después de tantos años atada a una realidad que no le pertenecía.

Se deshizo del coche, ya que ahora no lo necesitaba para llegar al trabajo e ingresó en una compañía de teatro para aficionados. Era feliz interpretando obras clásicas para un público pequeño. No gastaba en exceso, aunque ya no se moderaba tanto como antes. La Renée austera había desaparecido, como nos demostró un tiempo después viniendo a vernos.

Paul y su pequeña familia se convirtieron en una constante en nuestras vidas. Llegué a conocer a Chloe, y los pequeños me llamaban tía. Aunque no nos veíamos muy a menudo, las nuevas tecnologías sin duda facilitaban el contacto.

Tardé menos de lo que esperaba en sentirme “bien”, en regresar a la normalidad. En cierto modo, me ayudó que en Forks solo Edward supiese el drama que había sido mi vida familiar. Porque a pesar del rechazo que había mantenido durante tanto tiempo, al final había vuelto a abrir el corazón a mis padres justo antes de perderlo a él. El que mis amigos entendiesen esa pérdida (la que cualquier hijo experimenta ante un padre que se va) me ayudó y aunque nunca lo olvidé dejé aquel rencor que ya no tenía sentido encerrado en un cajón.

A pesar de mí misma, me sorprendí al sentirme baja tantos días. Edward estuvo apoyándome en ese duelo que meses atrás no habría logrado imaginar. Me encontré emocionándome cuando los pequeños de Paul mencionaban al abuelo durante una videoconferencia y aguantando las lágrimas con los anuncios del día del padre en la televisión.

Edward me sostuvo a cada paso del camino y esta etapa afianzó más nuestra relación. Creo que fue en aquel entonces cuando dimos el paso definitivo del enamoramiento al amor real. Estaba convencida antes, por eso había tomado la decisión de quedarme en Forks y, más tarde, de mudarme con él. Pero aquellos momentos nos llevaron a algo más. Ese cambio en el que no solo te mueves por rutina, sino que te miras después de un beso de buenos días, de un tiempo acurrucados y lo ves todo con nuevos ojos.

Mi vida había dado un cambio completo. Con catorce años solo pensaba en huir, con dieciocho en olvidar de donde venía y, ahora, casi cuatro años después me encontraba por fin cómoda en mi propia piel, en paz con mi pasado y anhelando el futuro.

 

FIN

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado. Este es el final de la historia, pero aún quedan dos capítulos más, un outtake y el epílogo.**

**Gracias a Dra. B. Swan por su asistencia y beteo.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Ebrume.**


	13. Capítulo 13: Outtake Bella & Edward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Yo solo les he dado una historia alternativa.

—Hooolaaa —canturreé mientras entraba, dejando mis llaves al lado de las suyas y mi chaqueta en el respaldo del sofá.

No recibí ninguna respuesta, pero podía escuchar los suaves acordes de la música clásica provenientes de algún lugar de la casa. Probablemente estaría en el cuarto oscuro, llevaba más de una semana quejándose por su falta de tiempo para revelar las últimas fotos que había sacado.

En esto solía ser muy impaciente y, por lo general, al día siguiente de tomar la fotografía ya la tenía colgada con una pinza secándose tras el revelado. Pero el trabajo había sido implacable este último tiempo y no se lo había permitido.

Llamé a la puerta con dos golpes suaves que sabía que escucharía, y no pude evitar sonreír al verlo con el pelo revuelto y cara de entusiasmo. Me besó.

—Pasa, ya estoy terminando. —Me escoltó y cerró la puerta, haciendo que únicamente quedásemos iluminados por una tenue luz rojiza.

Edward me había contado que no le gustaba el revelado comercial y que a pesar de que era más rápido y barato, él prefería tomarse su tiempo y revelar las fotos de manera tradicional. Probablemente venía derivado de toda su pasión por los detalles. Pero el resultado era magnífico, así que no tenía nada que objetar.

Nos acercamos a la zona de revelado, pasando por una cortina y allí estaban, probablemente unas cien fotos todas colgadas de cuerdas que estaban montadas a modo de tendal.

—Ya solo falta que se sequen. Estaba recogiendo lo demás.

Podía ver que ya tenía limpias parte de las cubetas, las pinzas en su lugar y el papel fotográfico estaba ordenado a un lado. Si pensaba que era pulcro con su casa, eso no era nada comparado con su pequeño «estudio de fotografía». Siempre señalaba lo importante que era poder encontrar las cosas cuando las necesitaba.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—No, no te preocupes. Echa un vistazo si quieres.

Me paseé por el cuarto siguiendo las hileras de fotos. Algunas eran de pequeñas excursiones que habíamos hecho, otras simplemente eran tomas del jardín, del río bajo la casa o de la calle principal. Pero al final del tramo me sorprendió encontrar unas cuantas fotos mías. Sabía que me las había sacado, pero ya no me acordaba de ellas.

Había sido hacía un par de semanas, cuando habíamos ido a Mora, el día había sido espléndido y al contrario de lo que había pensado en aquel entonces solo en una de ellas se me veía de cuerpo entero, el resto eran retratos, todos en blanco y negro. Y la última… simplemente en ella no podía ocultar lo que sentía por él.

_El sol calentaba mi piel, la arena fina y húmeda bajo mis pies. Había colocado la toalla cerca de la orilla a fin de aprovechar la poca brisa proveniente del mar. Nunca había imaginado que Forks podía ser tan cálido. Pero este día de verano no tenía nada que envidiar a los estados situados más al sur, donde se presumía de un tiempo maravilloso._

_Aunque no era la primera vez que sacaba el bikini del armario, era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que no necesitaba ponerme una camiseta para protegerme del fresco._

_Estar lo más cerca posible del agua era una necesidad para no morir de un golpe de calor. Aun así, no estaba tan loca como para meterme en el agua helada. Esa era una temperatura infernal en cualquier época del año y de momento la hipotermia no era algo que entrase en mis planes._

_Rodillas flexionadas e incorporada sobre mis manos, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la sensación de los cálidos rayos del sol sobre mi piel y… el sonido de un obturador me hizo fruncir el ceño y abrir los ojos._

_Allí estaba Edward todo sonriente detrás de su cámara y seguía tomando fotos, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que a mí no me gustaba salir en ellas._

_—Edward —comencé a protestar._

_—Solo unas pocas, por favor. —Alcé una ceja—. Solo haz como si no estuviera, la luz es perfecta._

_—Está bien, pero nada de fotos para tu fondo masturbatorio. —Le dije con una sonrisa._

_—Hace mucho que no necesito de eso —dijo mirándome por encima de la cámara— y tú eres responsable de ello._

_Nos sonreímos como idiotas y él siguió haciendo fotos. Así que me relajé, cerré los ojos e ignoré el sonido de la cámara._

_—Hermosa —susurró, se encontraba a mi otro lado, había estado sacando cada ángulo posible, y no pude evitar abrir los ojos e invitarle con la mirada._

_—Baja aquí y bésame —le dije extendiendo la mano. Y lo hizo, se arrodilló y nos besamos larga y profundamente._

Sus manos en mi cintura me devolvieron al presente.

—Eres una gran modelo. —Me besó el pelo.

—No me había dado cuenta de que la habías sacado —dije señalando la única de cuerpo entero.

—Probablemente no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que me escucharas.

—Son buenas y me gusta el toque en blanco y negro, las hace más...

—¿Reveladoras? —me ayudó.

—Sí, es como si pudieses tocar más allá de la imagen que hay en superficie. —Levanté la mano hasta casi rozar el papel, como si en realidad pudiese alcanzar aquello que solo se podía intuir.

—Qué puedo decir… Sé que hay mucho más debajo de lo que se ve —sostuvo un mechón de mi pelo— y quizás solo intentaba llegar a ello.

Me acurruqué más contra él y seguimos la hilera de imágenes, deteniéndonos en aquella que había tomado justo antes del beso. Esa sí era reveladora.

—Esta última es mi preferida —acarició mi vientre e hizo el abrazo más estrecho—, en ella dejas ver tu alma y lo que sientes.

Y así era, mi mirada dejaba ver todo lo que había detrás: amor, pasión, amistad…

—¿Acaso necesitabas una prueba?

—Solo un recordatorio para cuando no estás conmigo —contestó juguetón.

Me giré, enlazando mis manos tras su nuca.

—Eres. Adorable. Y. Terriblemente. Empalagoso —le contesté entre besos mientras lo dirigía fuera del cuarto hacia su habitación— ¿Dónde dejaste al Edward mujeriego? ¿Y tu lado canalla?

—No había sitio para ellos desde que te conocí.

Y a quién quería engañar, me había ganado totalmente. Me abalancé sobre él y caímos juntos sobre el colchón.

 **Este outtake lo escribí casi al principio de la historia, como intuiréis Bella todavía no vivía con Edward. Espero que os haya gustado, el siguiente ya es el epílogo.**  
  
Muchas gracias a DraBSwan por su paciencia y sus consejos.

**Nos leemos.**

**Ebrume**


	14. Capítulo 14: Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Yo solo les he dado una historia alternativa.

**Edward POV**

Dos años después…

 

Me paré en el quicio de la puerta observando cómo se movía, sus caderas siguiendo el ritmo de la música con cadencia casi hipnótica. Sonreí al recordar la primera vez que la vi bailar en el bar.

—No se aceptan mirones. —Me alzó una ceja a través del espejo del baño.

—Entonces no me quedará más remedio que participar —dije poniéndome a su espalda y siguiendo el ritmo con ella.

Su sonrisa se amplió y besé su cuello.

—¿Has hablado con Renée? —pregunté a sabiendas de que así había sido.

—Sí, ayer nos felicitamos las fiestas por adelantado. Va a cenar con sus compañeros de teatro. ¿Sabías que Sebastian va a ir? Creo que se cuece algo entre ellos —comentó frunciendo el ceño.

—Algo me habías dicho. Es genial que se dé otra oportunidad y Sebastian parece un buen hombre.

—Es soltero, ese es un buen comienzo. —Se mordió los labios, de repente culpable.

—Estoy seguro de que hasta ella misma lo piensa.

—Solo… me parece bien… mejor que empiece una relación. —Se giró para mirarme a los ojos—. Es la pieza que falta en su rompecabezas para sellar su historia con Charlie. No pretendía ser mezquina.

—Y no lo has sido. Dado su historial el comentario es aceptable, aunque no en su presencia. —Bajé la cabeza hasta estar a su altura y la hice sonreír. Me abrazó enroscando los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y enredando sus dedos en mi pelo.

—Me encantaría que pudiese venir —susurró—. Compartir esto con ella. Sé que hablamos por teléfono pero… —Su voz se estranguló en ese ya tan conocido nudo de emoción—. No es suficiente, la necesito conmigo, esto se vive y…

—Se siente —continué por ella, acariciándole el vientre, mientras sus primeras lágrimas se derramaban—. Pero hoy es un día para celebrar, todos estarán esperándonos y tu madre inicia ese nuevo comienzo que tanto necesitaba.

Me apretó más fuerte entre sus brazos y le devolví el gesto. Me susurró un gracias y se limpió las lágrimas en mi camisa haciéndonos reír a los dos.

Me echó del baño para terminar de arreglarse, mientras yo buscaba otra camisa que ponerme.

Tras la muerte de Charlie habíamos superado la fase de la tristeza, de duelo. No había llegado a la depresión pero para ella no solo era superar la pérdida de un ser querido. Era perdonarse a sí misma por haberlo dejado voluntariamente hasta que casi fue demasiado tarde. Pero los días negros y grises fueron dejando paso a días despejados, a pesar de la casi constante lluvia de Forks.

Estos momentos de tristeza habían vuelto hacía pocos meses, Rosalie me dijo que era normal. Las hormonas y los cambios a los que se enfrentaba. Pero yo no dejaba de intentar que sonriese al menos una vez al día. Ella canalizaba esos nubarrones escribiendo. Escribiendo sobre su padre, su relación y, en ocasiones, cartas a su padre. Una especie de diario en el que descargaba todas sus emociones y que resultó ser catártico.

Cuando salió del baño lucía esa preciosa sonrisa de nuevo y no pude evitar cogerla con cuidado en mis brazos y darle una vuelta.

Había comprobado el móvil antes de salir de casa, un mensaje de Paul contándome que todo iba según lo previsto. Pero aún así estaba nervioso. La miré en el asiento del copiloto y apreté la mano que le sujetaba, ella llevaba en el regazo la tarta de calabaza que tantos quebraderos nos había dado.

_—Edward. —Su tono de pánico hizo que volara hacia la cocina—. Nos falta la esencia de vainilla —declaró incluso antes de que llegase hasta ella. Había formado un puchero y podía ver que los ojos se le empezaban a humedecer._

_—No te preocupes, ahora mismo voy a buscarla. El Thriftway aún está abierto —contesté echando una mirada al reloj. La abracé y me besó rápidamente antes de volver a girarse para seguir con esa actividad frenética de mezclar, batir y preparar todo a la espera del ansiado ingrediente._

_El aparcamiento atestado me dio una idea previa de lo abarrotado que estaría el supermercado con compras de última hora. Ayer habíamos ido a comprar todo lo necesario, precisamente para evitar esto. Pero eso nos pasaba por no hacer una lista._

_Saludé brevemente al entrar y paseé por el pasillo de los postres y dulces totalmente perdido. Se suponía que la esencia de vainilla estaría en un botecito de cristal, ¿no?_

_No había ningún dependiente cerca, estando todos cobrando en las cajas o atendiendo en las secciones. Cuando la señora Cope se acercó “casualmente” a preguntarme si necesitaba ayuda fue la primera vez que me alegré sinceramente de encontrarme a la mujer. Me tendió la vainilla en cuanto acabé de pronunciar la última sílaba. Tras agradecérselo y contestar educada y evasivamente a su batería de preguntas, me dirigí a caja._

_Bella todavía estaba limpiando la calabaza cuando le llevé el crucial ingrediente y fue ahí cuando conseguí su sonrisa del día._

Llevábamos varios años celebrando juntos esta fiesta. Eran días en los que era casi imposible coger un avión y en los que el mal tiempo nos había jugado más de una mala pasada. Así fue como la pandilla empezó a juntarse para celebrar Acción de Gracias.

Este año Angela y Ben se habían encargado de preparar el bar, juntando las mesas hasta conseguir una que nos abarcase a todos y aportando otro postre. Rosalie y Emmett, aunque estaba malditamente convencido de que había sido todo obra de Rose, traían el pavo y el delicioso relleno de arándanos que era especialidad de la familia Hale. Y nosotros la famosa tarta de calabaza y la bebida. ¿Qué era Acción de Gracias sin un poco de alcohol?

Al aparcar el coche Bella me tendió la tarta y salió despedida hacia el local. Cuando entré la vi arrodillada en el suelo con Lily, haciéndole cosquillas. Las dos reían audiblemente. Saludé a Ben y a Emmett pero mi mirada volvía maravillada a ella. Las chicas habían hecho un corrillo y ahora todas jugaban con la pequeña.

—Lily las tiene conquistadas. —Le sonreí a Emmett.

—Tiene el mismo atractivo que su padre —declaró engreído.

—Rose podría haberte engañado y nunca te darías cuenta. —Ben le palmeó la espalda—. Es una mini-Rose.

Los tres nos quedamos embobados unos instantes viéndolas jugar, escenificando personajes, antes de ir hacia la mesa de billar. En la tele de fondo estaba el desfile de Nueva York con esos globos gigantes que, de vez en cuando, captaban la atención de la niña.

—¿Llegarán a tiempo? —me susurró Emmett en una jugada.

Ambos sabían la sorpresa que tenía planeada. Mis miradas nerviosas hacia la puerta y la comprobación casi constante del móvil no me ayudaban mucho a disimular.

—Han aterrizado hace poco más de una hora —bisbiseé—. Deberían estar al caer.

Poco después unos faros iluminaron el bar al girar en el estacionamiento.

—Todo el pueblo sabe que hoy no abrimos, ¿quién podrá ser? —Bella se acercó a la ventana y ojeó por el cristal.

Me di cuenta de que los había reconocido cuando sus ojos se empezaron a aguar. Se giró para buscarme pero estaba justo ahí, a su espalda. Me abrazó fuerte con una sonrisa y lágrimas bañándole las mejillas.

—Te quiero —musitó entre sus labios antes de besarme.

Juntos, agarrados de la mano, abrimos la puerta y dimos la bienvenida a su familia. Saludó a Chloe y a Paul. Ian y Lisa ya tenían casi ocho años y entre los dos abarcaron la prominente barriga de su tía. Pero fue Renée la que se quedó anclada entre los brazos de Bella. Ambas llorando de alegría.

Intentamos darles privacidad y nos dirigimos hacia la mesa pero Bella me sujetó por la camisa. Besó a su madre y luego a mi.

—Gracias —Se dirigía a ambos.

Nos envolvió en un fuerte abrazo que rompió Carla con una pequeña patada.

**Y hasta aquí esta historia. Espero de corazón que os haya gustado. Yo aún sigo sin creerme que haya escrito algo tan largo y no niego que me da pena dejarlo aquí.**

**Gracias a todas aquellas que me apoyaron desde el principio e insistieron para que no lo dejase en un OS y lo ampliara a un long-fic. Me disculpo por el largo periodo de hiatus que sé que han hecho perder el interés a más de una.**

**Gracias a todas aquellas que han leído y comentado, que me han impulsado con sus palabras. Pero gracias especialmente a DraBSwan, por estar ahí conmigo a cada paso del camino, por emocionarme con sus opiniones sobre los capis y tener confianza en mí cuando yo no la tenía. Gracias también a May Blacksmith por apoyarme y dejarme un hueco en su blog.**

**Y sé que no lo leerá pero gracias también a mi querida Panchi. La idea de este fic surgió a través de la canción que abría esa serie que ambas solíamos ver y comentar sin falta cada semana. Le dediqué el primer capítulo y también le dedico este último (cerramos el ciclo).**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Ebrume.**


End file.
